Love and football
by TeamCallioperobbins
Summary: A/U requested story. Best friends, Callie Torres, Addison Montgomery, and Amelia Shepherd are part of the Women's Professional Football League (WFPL). Arizona Robbins along with her friend Teddy Altman are reporters. What happens when their worlds collide?
1. Chapter 1

It had taken a long time for Callie to get to this point in her life. She had grown up privileged, and the crowd she ran with in high school was far from this crowd.

College had changed a lot of things for her though. That was when she first realized she was into women, first realized there was more to life than partying and playing the field, and when she first realized she was really, really good at sports. Football in particular.

It happened by accident. She was leaving her biology class late one evening, after staying behind to get some notes she had missed last week from her lab partner. She was completely engrossed in them and hadn't even realized she walked into a makeshift football game that was being played on the large expanse of lawn on the UCLA common grounds.

That's when another body came crashing into hers. Hard.

Turns out it was a group of girls who she had a few classes with. "Oh my god! Are you ok?" The red head asked reaching out a hand to help Callie up. "Fine." She said with a laugh. "I'm an idiot, it's my fault. I should have watched where I was going." Callie said shaking her head and brushing the grass off her jeans. "You took that hit like a champ!" The red head said with a smirk. "Well it's easy to take a hit like that when you don't see it coming!" Callie said with a huge smile.

"I'm Addison, Addison Montgomery." The red head said tucking the football under her left arm and extending her right hand. "Callie Torres." Callie said taking Addison's hand and shaking it. "So Callie, what kind of arm do you have on you?" Addison asked quirking up an eyebrow. "Are you hitting on me? Gotta say, never been hit on after someone literally tackled me to the ground." Callie said in a teasing manner. "You're funny. I like you... But we need another member for our team. And all of us have an ok throwing arm, but we are lacking in that department." Addison said handing Callie the ball.

"Honestly? I have never played before. Sure, messing around in high school and beach football, that fun stuff." Callie said shrugging her shoulders. "Well, here. Give it a shot. Throw this down to Amelia. She's the brunette in the orange shirt." Addison said handing Callie the football, and pointed down field.

With that, Callie threw the ball. It spiraled perfectly through the air, and hit Amelia's hand with a slightly painful thud. The way both Amelia and Addison's face lit up you would think she gave them each a puppy. She was a natural.

And that was how Callie found herself here, now.

She laughed to herself at the memory, as she looked around the empty locker room. This was the first official game ending of The Woman's Professional Football League (WPFL). And they had won. It wasn't even really a competition considering the score was 42-3. They had completely shut out the Seattle Cougars, and she couldn't be more thrilled!

This was a new day, a new age where women in the sporting community were seen as more than just a pretty face, she had heard enough of that crap to last her a lifetime. "You're so pretty why do you play such a violent sport." Was said to her more or less the same way by several people. Morons. Being pretty had nothing to do with it. In this league, they were seen as athletic and capable, and for that she was grateful. The uphill battle wasn't an easy one, but once enough people were interested in the idea, everything seemed to fall into place.

Callie's muscles were sore. The defense for the Cougars was fairly adequate, enough so that she got sacked twice. Being the quarterback, she usually didn't have to worry so much about that stuff, but it was the hazards of the game.

She rolled her shoulders a few times and moved her neck side to side, trying to loosen the angry muscles in her upper body. What she needed was a hot shower, and a massage.

But she was still feeling the high from her earlier win. She was still feeling the high from the nearly packed stadium also. No one expected the crowd to be that large or expansive. But it was.

"Torres! Why are you still in all your gear?! I thought we were going out to celebrate!" Addison said fresh out of the shower. She was already dressed in jeans and a t-shirt but her hair hung in wet tresses around her face.

"I was taking it all in." Callie said shrugging her shoulders as she began to work off her cleats. "We've come so far Addy, I just... I wanted a moment to take it all in." Callie said throwing her head back and taking a deep breath. "Well, get a move on! We are going to Dave and Busters to celebrate. Even coach Bailey, and coach Avery are going to be there." Addison said with a giggle.

"I'll meet you over there. Let me shower and change." Callie said, as she worked her way out of her Los Angeles Sharks jersey. "Fine, but hurry up. I'm starving and you know coach. She won't let us start until everyone is there." Addison said giving Callie one of those "death stares." She was famous for, "I'll be there soon." Callie said laughing and forcing herself not to roll her eyes.

Addison was on cloud nine, as she walked out of the locker room. She was doing what she had dreamt of doing for years. And she was doing it with her best friends by her side. Addison, Callie, and Amelia became inseparable after that initial run in. And by run in she mean literally.

The first official game of the WPFL and they had won. They had completely stomped the competition. "Ads, come on! Where's cal?" Amelia yelled impatiently from her car. "She wasn't even in the shower when I left, but she promised to hurry." Addison said with a laugh.

Amelia wasn't always the most patient person, and she was almost unbearable when she was hungry. So for all of their well beings, Addison hoped Callie held true to her word.

"Excuse me, Addison Montgomery?" An unfamiliar voice ran out from beside her. "Yes." Addison said stopping in her tracks. She was stopped by a petite blonde who had curly blonde hair. She was positive she had never seen her before. "Hi, sorry to approach you like this, but... Oh I'm Arizona Robbins." The blonde said extending her hand. "Addison, but you knew that." Addison said with a small smirk.

"Right." Arizona said returning the smile. "I'm actually a sports reporter for ESPN and we are running a story on the new WPFL and their top players." Arizona said with a dimpled smile. "Really?" Addison asked quirking up one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows. "Yes. And with some digging, we actually found out that you had a previously formed friendship with two of your team mates. Amelia Shepherd, and Calliope Torres." Arizona continued.

"Callie." Addison corrected. "Callie?" Arizona asked confused. "Yes, don't call her Calliope unless you want her to tackle you." Addison said with a laugh. "Right, I'll remember that." Arizona said with a small smile as she pulled out a pen and paper from the back pocket of her jeans to jot down some notes.

"Anyway, this seems like a fascinating story, and we were wondering if maybe after you next game we could sit you ladies down and do an interview." Arizona asked hopeful. Addison quietly contemplated her answer before addressing Arizona again. "I'm ok with that, but you might want to talk to Amelia and Callie and see how they feel." She said clearing her throat.

"Amelia is in the car back there." Addison said pointing to her friend before waving her over. "She's hungry, it might not be the best time to ask her, but..." She started to say as Amelia came over in a huff. "Seriously. Food... Now!" Amelia said as her stomach rumbled in protest.

"Amelia, this is Arizona, Arizona, Amelia." Addison said ignoring the hungry brunette. "Nice to meet you." Amelia said mustering up a smile. "Likewise." Arizona said once again extending her hand. Amelia reached out and shook it with slight force, hoping to speed things along.

"Arizona here is a reporter for ESPN." Addison said with a smile. "They want to run a story on Me, you, and Callie." Addison continued on as Arizona looked between the two friends. "Great, cool, sign me up... After dinner!" Amelia said causing Addison to toll her eyes and Arizona to force down a giggle. "Next game Ami! God you act like you didn't eat a buffets worth of food before the game today." Addison said shaking her head

"Addy, I'm a running back... Maybe this is news to you, but I move a lot on that field, which means I burn a lot of calories, which means after a game I'm starving." Amelia said sticking her tongue out at her red headed friend. "She's a little dramatic." Addison said in a teasing manner over to Arizona who had a full dimpled smile fixed on her face.

"You guys are really long time friends." Arizona said her smile growing. "Yup. Now food. It was great to meet you Arizona! See you next week!" Amelia said turning to walk back to her car.

"I better go before she leaves me." Addison said laughing. "Callie is still in the shower, but she shouldn't be long." Addison said as she started to walk away from the amused blonde. "Great. Thank you for your time, I'll see you two next week." Arizona said turning to make her way back to her own parked truck.

"What'd they say?" Alex asked as he munched on a sandwich. "Well, I got two out of the three to agree. Just waiting for the third to agree... Callie Torres." She said sighing as she leaned her back up to the truck. "I still don't know why you needed me to come for this." Alex said as a piece of lettuce fell from his mouth. "Because you're my camera man, and my wing man! If I can't charm the pants off of someone you can always bully them into the interview." Arizona said with her megawatt smile.

"Please." Alex scoffed rolling his eyes. "You charm the pants off of all women." Alex continued on. "Gay, bi, straight... It doesn't matter. Do you remember that girl Chrissy?" Alex asked with a laugh. "Chrissy?" Arizona said drawing her eye brows together in confusion. "Yes. We were at the company Christmas party two years ago, and she had been flirting with me all night..." Alex said shaking his head. "Ahhh yes, and I left home with her that night." Arizona finished with a laugh. "So see. I'm useless." Alex said shrugging his shoulders. "Not useless, you're the best camera man a girl could ask for!" Arizona said blowing him a kiss.

She resumed her position of leaning back against the white SUV. It was a company car that was "gifted" to her contingent on her signing with the ESPN company. It was one of the many perks she had been offered if she had decided to sign their five year contract.

She was only to eager to sign. She graduated in the top 5% of her class with a degree in communications from USC. She had actually done her internship with CBS and had been working behind the scenes of the NFL league.

That's when she heard about the opening at ESPN and the WPFL and applied. She didn't have high hopes. It was sought after by four other women she had graduated with, all of them also in the top 5%. But she got a glowing recommendation from her boss at CBS. He wanted to keep her, but he also didn't want to hold her back. ESPN was offering her things, CBS just couldn't afford to do at the time.

Why she doubted herself no one will ever know. She was made for the camera. Her blue eyes pierced the screen, and her resume was impressive. Not only did she have a degree in communications, but she had several film classes under her belt, so she knew how it worked both behind and in front of the camera. She was also head editor for the USC news paper where she actively wrote sports columns for everything from women's volleyball to men's lacrosse.

She was grateful for her job. She loved everything about it. Every late night spent in her downtown LA city office, every heart dropping moment of getting her story in on time, every seemingly impossible task she was faced with. The perks didn't hurt either.

The only downfall of her job was, she had very little time for a social life outside of work. Sure she had met and interviewed several attractive women but it never went beyond that. Come to think of it, that wasn't really the problem at all. She still had two days off a week, and now that she was settled in her job she was home most nights before seven in the evening.

She'd used her job as an excuse for her single lifestyle for the past two years. But the truth of it all was she just didn't find anyone she was interested in. She was in a damn good job, kicking ass and truly making a name for herself. She was proud of it. She wanted someone as equally motivated, someone who made her laugh, and someone who saw her as more then just blonde hair and good looks. Someone who could captivate her, and hold her interest.

That was hard. Especially In a city like LA where looks where everything. It's not that she didn't appreciate when someone commented on her looks. In fact most times it was flattering, but she was more than a pretty face. So much more, and she wanted someone in her life who could see that.

"What ever happened to Chrissy?" Alex asked as he crumpled up his trash and tucked it into a bag. "No idea. She moved I think." Arizona said shrugging her shoulders. "She was hot..." Alex said with a smirk. "I forgot all about her until you mentioned her, honestly." Arizona said with a sly smirk. "shut up. You know you love to rub that in my face every chance you get." Alex said throwing a piece of paper toward Arizona.

Just as she ducked to deflect the object the door to the back of the stadium flew open. Both Alex and Arizona slightly jumped as the steel foot came into contact with the cement of the building. "That her?" Alex asked clearing his throat. "Must be." Arizona said fixing her shirt.

Even from this far away she could tell that Callie Torres was a vision. Her raven hair was pulled back into a messy pony tail, and she wore a simple purple shirt and blue jeans. But she was gorgeous. "Hard to tell that from under her helmet." Arizona thought as she approached her.

"Callie, Callie Torres?" Arizona shouted after the woman who was taking long strides toward the only other car parked in the parking lot. "Yea?" Callie asked confused as the attractive blonde approached her.

"I'm Arizona Robbins. I'm a reporter for ESPN." Arizona said smiling and holding out her hand. "Nice to meet you." Callie said returning her smile and setting down her bag. She then took the blondes hand in her own and shook it lightly. They both jumped back but continued to hold their hands in contact. An unmistakable spark shot through them both and blue eyes met brown and locked there.

"I...uh... I... Hmmm." Arizona said pulling her hand back before tugging on her shirt. She was at a loss for words. This never happened to her. Ever. But the beauty in front of her was beyond words, and she could swear there was a spark when they touched. "Sorry." She said with a small embarrassed laugh as she cleared her throat.

"I'm doing a piece of the WPFL and we want to run a story on you and your friends Addison and Amelia." Arizona finally managed to get out. Brown eyes danced with delight, and a huge smile was formed on Callie's face as she watched the blonde struggle. She was adorable, adorable and sexy a rare and intoxicating combination.

"What kind of story?" Callie asked tucking her hands in the front pockets of her jeans. "Well we found out that you and your friends were actual friends before the league started. My boss is convinced it'll help bring more viewership to the league. It'll be a human interest story that we'll air after the game two Sunday's away." Arizona said bouncing back and forth on her heels.

"Amelia and Addison already agreed to it." Arizona said with a hopeful smile. "Well then, Ya sure." Callie said without any reluctance. She would have agreed to do it again anyway, just to look at Arizona. She was already captivated by those big blue eyes.

"Super!" Arizona beamed. "I have sideline passes to next weeks game. So we will set something up after that." Arizona said excitedly. "Great." Callie said simply not moving from her spot. She tilted her head to one side as she regarded the blonde standing in front of her.

"What?" Arizona asked smiling. She could see questions bouncing around in those beautiful brown eyes. "Arizona... It's just... That's a very interesting name." Callie said licking her lips. "Not any more so than Calliope." Arizona came back as she looked up at Callie through long eyelashes.

"Callie..." She corrected. Wait, how did you know my name?" Callie asked confused and slightly amused. "I'm a reporter Miss. Torres. I did my homework." Arizona said with a wink as she started to make her way back to her truck with a slight sway in her walk. "See you next week." She said leaving a stunned Callie frozen in place as she crawled in her truck and started the engine.

"Wow." Arizona thought as her heart pounded in her chest. She said nothing as she and Alex pulled away from the parking lot and out to the busy streets of LA. She was mesmerized, and so few words were spoken between her and the raven haired beauty.

Words didn't need to be spoken. There was an energy that had built between them. An energy that almost threw her completely off her game. She was already captivated by one Calliope Torres. "A beautiful name, for a beautiful woman." She thought, as she flipped on her radio and let a smile creep across her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The interview

"Thanks for doing this Teddy." Arizona said with a smile as she glanced at her friend in the rear view mirror. "Hey, no problem." Teddy said with a smile. "Besides, Webber said if I didn't, it was my ass." Teddy added with a laugh.

"He obviously hasn't noticed our growing friendship." Arizona said with a chuckle as she rounded the stadium and pulled into the parking lot. "Although, that place is worse than high school. Rumors fly around there like a damn soap opera." She said rolling her eyes.

That was true in every sense of the word. The building she worked in was a massive 35 story building housed in downtown LA. "ESPN headquarters" read across the marque in bright white and red letters. Their department had their own floor. It was primarily men, who she had come to find gossiped worse than the women. Or so it seemed. Every day it was a new revelation of, who was dating who, who slept with who, what the weekends brought. Even little things like cliques seemed to form there. It was definitely worse than high school.

Richard webber was a very strong man. Maybe not physically but mentally and he definitely let people know he was in charge. He demanded that kind of respect in the work place. He wasn't feared, but he was respected. So when he asked you to do something you did it. No questions asked. But he was obviously not up to date on the rumor mill.

Just two weeks ago rumors of Arizona and Teddy were flying around. Something about an alleged hook up that happened in the copy room. Both women took it in stride. They laughed it off because they knew for a fact, nothing happened. And of course, as soon as the rumor made its way around the office floor, another one was already brewing.

"So how long exactly do I have to hold this thing?" Teddy asked poking at the fluffy end of the boom mic. "The whole interview. It's not that bad, really. I've had to do it a few times." Arizona shrugged.

"Yea me too." Alex scoffed, rolling his eyes. He had been quiet letting the two women's talk as he played with his phone in the passenger seat.

"We are early, we have some side line passes." Arizona said as she pulled up to a parking spot and put her car in park. "We have a room where everything is going to be set up, so we can do that first." Arizona said as she opened her door to step outside.

The warm California breeze made its way through her soft golden hair and Arizona breathed in its smoggy odor. LA was home for her. It was a rough and tough in your face city sometimes, but she loved it. Everything about it. the atmosphere, the night life, the people. She could do with out the traffic, but that was a small price to pay for happiness.

"Let's do this people!" Arizona said clapping her hands together, as teddy, Alex, and herself ushered out their gear.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ladies, we've got this!" Callie said her arms draped around Amelia and Addison. "We are down by six with ten seconds left." She said taking in a deep breath. "That's enough time for one play, but we have to run it perfectly. We are only four yards away. We can do this." She said encouragingly as she looked around at her teammates.

"Hands in everyone. I want to hear you get pumped!" She yelled as she clashed her helmet with Addison's. Soon her energy had spread over the entire team and everyone was bouncing and shouting in excitement.

Her job as team captain was not only to be a leader on the field, and off. It was also to keep her teammates focused,excited, and pumped. It was her job to make sure they worked together. It took trust, it took grit, and it took determination. She wouldn't have it any other way.

She was in this, whole heartedly. She never felt more alive then when she was on that field. The feel of the grass, as it hit her cleats,The smell of the freshly washed down stadium the Sundays before games, the feel of the football in her hands.

This was what she was supposed to be doing.

"Blue thirty-two, blue thirty-two, hike!" Callie yelled as sweat poured over her face. She could feel the rush of the adrenaline in her blood as soon as the football was placed into her hands. Amelia was wide open in the end-zone. All she had to do was make the perfect pass.

She didn't have time to think. There was a threat of being tackled from the left. She shuffled her feet twice lunging her body forward, and released the ball. It was sent spiraling just as the opposing team came crashing into her, knocking her flat on her back.

Her head bounced off the soft grass below her, and as her back hit, she felt the air being slightly dislodged from her lungs. Shit. She even loved this part of the game, she thought as she struggled for breath.

Everything went quiet except her ragged breathing in her ears, as she stared up at a perfectly blue sky. Everything felt completely slowed down as she worked her way up to her knees. She yanked off her helmet still slightly struggling for air as a whistle finally broke through her quiet endeavor.

Her eyes darted up looking for Amelia who was also on the ground. She was laying with the ball tucked under her arm sprawled out in the center of the end-zone. The refs on each side blew their whistles indicating the pass was complete for a touch down.

The crowd was going crazy, and that familiar rush of adrenaline was once again making itself known to Callie as she got to her feet. Amelia bounced up as several teammates went to surround her. High fives and butt slaps were issued all around as a big smile made its way across Callie's face. This was amazing.

The team kicked the winning field goal with two seconds left to spare. It was game over.

Callie, along with her teammates made their way to the locker room, two games and two wins. The high was euphoric. It was amazing, and she was on cloud nine. She couldn't imagine anything better. She _almost_ had it all.

The only place Callie's life was lacking was her love life. It's not that the opportunity hadn't presented itself, it had several times. She had been on so many dates in the past year it made her dizzy. But she never found that connection. There was never any one who held her interest for longer than a few dates.

She hadn't gotten the reputation as a player after a while. "A different girl every weekend." Addison had joked. But it wasn't the case at all. She wanted someone, a special someone she just hadn't found that person yet.

So she looked, and she searched, and she just didn't find anyone she was interested in.

And then there was Arizona. Who after spending very little time with she couldn't stop thinking about her. She found her consuming a lot her thoughts on her down time. She wondered if the spark she felt was really there, or a figment of her imagination. She wondered if her eyes were really that piercing blue, or we mind playing tricks on her. Were her dimples really that deep, her smile that magical? No one could look nearly perfect.

She would be seeing her soon. All of her questions could be answered then. Her interview along with Addison and Amelia was taking place once they were showered and out of their smelly gear.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"More lighting from the right side. If you don't add it, shadows are going to be cast on their faces." Alex said to one of the lighting technicians.

The crew had set up in a fairly well sized room. A tan couch was set up for the three teammates to sit on, and a white chair was brought in for Arizona to conduct her interview from.

People were busying themselves everywhere. Bodies were shuffling and moving around in preparation. For most on the crew this was their first "big story." They were actually covering something people were interested in. Not just a small piece that aired for thirty seconds. They had paid their dues and they had worked hard for it. Everyone wanted this to move smoothly.

"Ok people, let's run a sound check and lighting check!" Arizona said as she stepped onto the set. Teddy held her boom mike over the center of the small area they had set up for the interview. "Sound ready." Teddy said clicking on her mic and plugging up her headphones. "Lighting ready." Tom the light man said with a thumbs up.

They ran through some pretend sequences a few times before they all agreed they were ready to go.

Arizona touched up her pink lip gloss and smoothed over her hair once more. Today, she was not only conducting one of the biggest interviews to date, but she was seeing Calliope. Her heart fluttered in her chest at the thought.

During her few late nights at the office this week doing her research for the interview, she had been taken even more with the stunning Latina.

Callie had graduated top 3% in bio science from UCLA. "Not only is she beautiful, but smart too." Arizona thought as she recalled all the information she had collected. She also found out she was some kind of heiress to her fathers hotel business. "She didn't act like a snooty rich heiress. Then again I hardly spent anytime with her." Arizona's thoughts continued.

She was ripped from her thoughts by laughter. An intoxicating laugh that sent a shiver through her entire being. When her eyes cast up, she locked them with those beautiful brown eyes she had thought about multiple times over the past week. If eyes were really windows to the soul, Callie's soul was bright, and breathtakingly stunning.

She was followed in by Addison, and Amelia but Arizona couldn't take her eyes off of the raven haired beauty. Callie's eyes were piercing right through her. Like she was reading her. "Hello ladies." Arizona finally said snapping herself out of this strange trance she was under. They all waved and said hello, except Callie. She was still staring and smiling. A bright smile that the sun must envy, It made the room so bright.

Arizona noticed Callie's gaze was set on her, tracing her movements, and she could feel a slight blush making its way up her neck. She nodded at Amelia and Addison who had taken their seats on each side of Callie, and then her gaze met those chocolate brown eyes again. And she smiled.

"How are you ladies doing?" Arizona asked as she got comfortable in her chair. She straightened out the light pink dress she was wearing making sure it covered up more leg then it currently was.

"Good." The three women said almost in unison. They were all dressed in a very similar fashion. Team t-shirts in black blue and grey. Each had a picture of their mascot across the front the only difference in the shirts was their numbers were placed just below the shark. And Jeans. Except Callie, she was wearing shorts. Jean shorts that showed off her amazingly toned legs.

"Ok, this interview is going to be fun. Nothing to deep." Arizona said clearing her throat. She realized that the entire time she had been eyeing Callie, Callie had been eying her too. Brown eyes traveled up the length of her legs until their eyes met.

Arizona was used to being checked out, it happened to her a lot, actually. Usually she would find it appalling, she felt like a piece of meet, she hated it. But not with Callie. Callie looked at her differently, she couldn't place her finger on the difference, but it was definitely different, and she liked it.

Each woman nodded, and smiled, and waited. "Ok so when you're ready just let me know." Arizona said with her beaming smile.

"Ready when you are." Addison said looking down across her other two teammates who nodded in agreement. "Let the interview begin." She said holding up two thumbs.

"Hello, and welcome to sports round up with Arizona Robbins." Arizona said smiling into the camera. "Today we are joined by three members of the Los Angeles sharks women's professional football team." She continued on, as her blue eyes sparkled with the light being cast on her. "Please welcome, Amelia Shepherd, Callie Torres, and Addison Montgomery." Arizona said shifting her gaze from the camera, to the three women sitting in front of her.

They all smiled and waved to the camera before once again giving Arizona their attention. "So why don't you tell us who is who, and we'll go from there." Arizona said, her smile still in tact.

"I'm Amelia Shepherd, running back for the LA Sharks." Amelia said first.

"I'm Callie Torres, quarterback for the LA sharks." Callie said with a smile.

"I'm Addison Montgomery wide receiver for the LA Sharks." Addison finished up.

"How did you all meet? I know you were friends before this team was formed." Arizona asked. They recounted that fateful day of their literal run in at the UCLA campus and laughed at their memories. Arizona was entranced with their friendship. They all seemed so close and had created easy banter in recollection.

"And where is everyone from?" Arizona asked tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"I'm from Boston. My parents both still live there, along with my brother, his wife and their two kids." Addison said smiling. "Hey Chris, hi Libby!" She said waving and giving her niece and nephew a shout out.

"My family is from Washington. Hey everyone." Amelia said waving. She didn't want to go into much more than that. Her relationship with her family wasn't great. She had always been a handful. Always in trouble, and that caused strain.

"My family is actually from Miami. They all still live there. I miss them like crazy!" Callie said animatedly. "¡hola mamá y papá , hola aria ! te amo." She said blowing a kiss toward the screen.

Arizona was smitten, yes that's the word. And the way that Spanish rolled off Callie's tongue, nearly knocked her off her game. Luckily she was a professional and she reigned herself in quickly.

"The league is very new, and seems to have a bright future ahead of it. How does it make you feel?" Arizona asked gazing at each individual woman.

"We are all just so excited." Callie finally said realizing the other two women weren't talking. "We worked so hard to get here, it sometimes doesn't feel real that this is actually happening." Callie said with a laugh as the women nodded and mumbled in agreement with her. "I think we are just enjoying the ride, it's been beyond amazing. We feel very very grateful." Callie finished up and they waited for the next question.

"Tell me what it's like to be able to do this with your friends. What was it like to take this journey together?" Arizona asked, genuinely intrigued.

"Amazing, hard at times, but so worth it." Addison said perking up. "The journey was never an easy one. There was so much push back against us. But we fought. We persevered. It was stressful at times, but we never gave up." She finished as the other women smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Everyone in this league fought a hard battle. We've all worked very hard to get where we are. And we have been lucky enough to go on this journey together, and stick together." Amelia jumped in.

"You all seem very close." Arizona stated as she watched their interactions.

"We are." They said in perfect unison, causing all four women to erupt into laughter.

The interview continued on smoothly. They covered everything from bits and pieces of their childhood to their rolls in the league. It was by far the easiest interview Arizona ever took part of, and she was loving every second of it.

"I think we got everything ladies." She said with a smile. "I'll do my closing statements, but you're free to go." Arizona continued on with a deep breath.

"This was Arizona Robbins with sports round up, thank you for joining us! Join us next week for a new episode." She said smiling into the camera.

"Cut!" Alex yelled. The camera clicked off the boom mic was set down, and the lights were dimmed.

"Thank you everyone that was amazing." Arizona said with a small clap.

Bodies were once again moving in rapid succession. They were tearing down the small set, the lights, and moving the furniture back into place. It wasn't long before the room looked exactly like it had before the interview had taken place.

"Take that straight to hang in the editing bay." Arizona said as Alex handed off the film to one of the crew members. "Yes boss lady." He said saluting her and causing Arizona to laugh.

She had started to make small talk with teddy and Alex when movement caught her eye off in the corner. Familiar black locks were leaned quietly up against the wall. Olive arms were draped over that sharks shirt and she couldn't help the smile that formed on her face as she diverted her attention to that source.

"Calliope." She breathes out in a smile.

"Arizona." Callie answered with her own smile.

"You did amazing during the interview. The camera loved you." Arizona said finding herself flirting with the relative stranger. She didn't care, she was taken back by her. She was a sight, and it wasn't a lie.

"Not as much as it loved you. It's not fair, really. How is anyone supposed to look good next to you?" Callie flirted back. She pressed herself off the wall and started making small strides toward the beautiful blonde.

"Oh please, you're stunning, Calliope." Arizona said as her blue eyes danced across olive skin. She couldn't get enough of her. Everything about Callie was perfect. Was this who she's been looking for? How did her soul feel so alive around this woman she hardly knew?

"Why do you insist on calling me calliope? Callie asked with a laugh.

"It's a beautiful name. Very fitting." Arizona said with that dimpled smile. The smile that almost caused Callie's knees to go weak.

"Look, the girls and I are going to our favorite pub for some food and drinks. I don't know what you and your team are doing, but you're more than welcome to join us." Callie said feeling brave. She couldn't understand this connection she felt with Arizona, but the air buzzed with electricity between them. She knew it wasn't her imagination. Even Addison said something about it.

"I wish We could, but we have to start editing this right away if it's going to be done for next Sunday." Arizona said regrettably. She wanted nothing more then to hang out with the woman standing in front of her.

"Ok, totally understand." Callie said with a forced smile. She felt dejected. Damn. Maybe she was imagining it.

"However, I'm free on Tuesday. Maybe we can do something then... Maybe with your friends, or maybe something without them. Give me a call." Arizona said quickly. She pulled out her business card and jotted down her cell phone number and slid it over to a nearly stunned Callie. "I hope I hear from you soon." She finished with that magic smile. Her blue eyes were shiny with delight, and her smile was bright in the dim room.

"Could this be more than friendship?" Callie thought as the blonde winked at her and once again walked away.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A/N: omg! I'm sorry this update took so long! I had a very crazy/busy holiday weekend.

I hope it was worth the wait. I know the cheese factor is kind of high, but with the actual current state of their relationship on the show, this is kind of cathartic to write lol! (Dramatic much?)

I promise updates won't take this long next time. Again, I hope it was worth the wait, and not TOO cheesy.

A/N 2: so could it be more then friendship? Will bigger sparks fly? Your comments keep me going people! Let's hear it! :)

Xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: getting to know you part 1

Arizona didn't have an easy life. Then again who did? She was a military brat moving from state to state, and even at times country to country. She did a stint in Japan, Germany, and even England for a few years. She never stayed in one place long enough to to become fully accustomed to it. She never stayed in one place long enough to make any lasting friends.

She finally found her home, here in LA. It just felt right. It felt like home is supposed to feel. She couldn't say that about any other place she's lived. She had found a place where she could plant roots, and stop moving. Somewhere she could actually say she was from. Somewhere she could one day settle, and have dogs, and chickens and maybe even a wife. She was from Los Angeles California, and she loved it.

Finding roots didn't mean it took away her basic need to run, however. She still found herself running away from her "problems." Ex girlfriends got to clingy and she'd find an excuse to skip town for a few days until she could figure out how to break up with them. That kind of thing. It wasn't something she was proud of, but it was who she was.

The only constant in her in life, besides her parents, was Timothy. Her brother. He was almost exactly two years older then she was. Two years, one day, and forty-seven minutes to be exact. It was a running joke between the brother and sister duo. When they were younger their parents would hold their birthday parties together. And being as close as they were, it didn't bother them a bit.

She loved her brother. He was her rock, her support, the person she leaned on when times got rough. But since he's been enlisted in the marines for the past nine years, it's been hard to keep in constant touch with him. While she was in college, he was sent from country to county. And now he was in Iraq out on the front lines.

She lived her life almost on edge because of that dreaded fact. He was always somewhere in the back of her mind. She remembered feeling this way when her dad was shipped out on active duty, but never to this extent. She was used to that. She had been born into that. Not having Tim around was a completely different story. She absolutely hated it.

But... Tim had wanted to be in the Marines for as long as she could remember. She couldn't fault him for it. He loved his country, they had both been raised to love their country. "Love and protect your family, love and protect your country." Were the words her parents lived by. Or to be more exact her Dad. Her mom hated that Tim enlisted. She cried for days after he was sworn in. But she too, showed support. "Love and protect your family, love and protect your country."

So when her phone rang an unfamiliar number she chomped at the bit, and she scrambled to answer it. "Hello?" She asked careful not to get her hopes too high. It was Monday evening. The night Tim usually called, but still he missed some weeks depending on where they were and what his squad was doing.

"How's the most amazing woman in LA doing?" Tim's voice rang through. It was obvious he smiled when he said it, and that caused a smile to set over Arizona's features.

"Timothy Daniel Robbins." Arizona started in a singsong voice. "I've sure missed your voice." She said smiling.

"I've missed your voice too baby sis." He said, static laced in with his words. It almost made it impossible to hear, but Arizona was used to these calls by now, and could easily pick up what he was saying.

"How are things going? Do you know when you get to come home on leave? I was kind of thinking you could come stay with me for a while." Arizona said hopeful.

"Three weeks, twelve hours, and thirty seven minutes... Then I'm home bound for a month!" Tim said excitedly.

"Wait, are you serious? Or is this like the time when we were kids and you told me Santa wasn't even going to bring me coal that year because I made it on the naughty list more then once?" Arizona asked with a growing smile.

"Nope. So serious little sis! I'll stay a week or so with mom and dad and then come see you. We can play the numbers game." He said with mischief in his voice.

"Timothy, if you're lying to me, I swear I'll go out there and ring your neck!" Arizona said laughing. "And you know the numbers game is hardly fair." She continued on.

Since they were both of age. They had made bets with each other. Who could get home with the most numbers after a night out. Whoever won got to make the other do something borderline humiliating, or buy drinks during their next outing. Arizona usually lost having a slight disadvantage. Although She very easily could have gotten numbers from both men and women, she never took that into account, and honestly she held her own very well.

"You know that game was never fair. Straight bars aren't usually a place I can pick up chicks, and besides, I'm pretty sure I've met someone. I mean I really just slipped her my number but... Tim she's gorgeous." Arizona said almost timidly.

She had slipped her number to Calliope last night in fact, and had yet to hear back from her. No call, not w single text, nothing. Maybe everything she thought that was building between them just wasn't really there. Maybe she had read the signs wrong and over thought everything.

"Hold the press. Miss, I'm only going to go on meaningless dates, I never want to have my heart broken again, I am never going to settle has met someone?" Tim asked her in a teasing manner.

"Shut up." Arizona grumbled. All of what he said held merit. She had in fact said that. She was a bit of a wild child, not so long ago, but that was before she met Callie. That was before she felt for the stunning Latina what she had only read about in books, or seen in movies. She knew how _she_ felt. She could only hope Callie felt the same.

"So, who is the lucky lady?" Timothy asked. He was clearly chewing on something. He knew that annoyed Arizona and he often did it during their conversations just to get on her nerves, but she chose to ignore it this time.

"Her name is Calliope." Arizona said nearly singing out her name. "She is beautiful Tim. I can't even explain it. And her name is so fitting." Arizona said in a gushing manner. She knew she was absolutely taken back by the beautiful stranger, but everything in her told her that there was something more there, beyond looks. She just wished she could put her finger on what it was. Because as exciting as this whole thing was, it was also absolutely terrifying.

"Calliope? As in the greek muse?" Tim asked with clear interest. Growing up, the pair had a lot in common. One of their common interests had been Greek mythology and they often got into many conversations about it with their mother over dinner.

"I'm assuming so. I have no idea." Arizona said shrugging her shoulders. She knew he couldn't see her, but she was always pretty animated when she talked.

"So let me get this straight. You're totally into this chick, and you don't even know if that's where her name stems from?" Tim asked with a small chuckle.

"I just met her! You're going to think I'm crazy..." Arizona hesitated for a moment. She was met with silence on the other side and knew Tim was waiting for her to continue talking. He was the one she could count on to understand. So she pressed on. "I... Tim.. There's something there. I can't explain it. I... She's something special, it's something you can just see in her eyes. Her eyes are like... They're... She's amazing." Arizona said at a loss for words.

"I get it." He breathed out. He had felt that way once before. Nicole, that was her name. She was his high school sweetheart. When their parents had finally decided to get roots of their own, Arizona and Tim were allowed to finish out their high school career. Arizona her freshman through senior year, and Tim his junior and senior year. Then he enlisted, and everything changed.

He was instantly in love with the girl. They even dated a few years into his first deployment, but then it got to be too much for her, and eventually they broke up.

"You have a good head on your shoulders. I mean, you don't always make the best decisions but still. You're smart. You know what you want. It's a good quality." He said proudly.

"Thanks Tim." Arizona said almost shyly. She did know what she wanted, and right now she was kicking herself for not getting Callie's number instead of giving her's up.

"Shit! I gotta go Phoenix." Tim said with a smile. It was a nickname he and his best friend Nick had come up with for her when they were back in high school.

Nick had an instant crush on the blonde stranger who stumbled into "George Washington high." His friendship with Timothy had started as a ruse to get closer to the shy girl who sat in the back corner of three of his classes. When nick saw Arizona and Tim had spend a lot of time together, he decided that was his best shot.

Little did he know Arizona had zero interest in him, but she did had interest in the brunette, Ashley who sat next to him in their geometry class.

Arizona smiled at the memory, and laughed. After that the three of them had become nearly inseparable. She still got monthly updates and talked to nick on a regular basis.

"stay save big bro. I love you." She said, coming back to the now. Her heart broke a little in her chest as she said those three little words. She hated when he had to hang up. And she always refused so say goodbye to him, it always felt too final.

"I will. You know me. Love you." And with that the line went dead.

She smiled through her pain as she stared at the blank screen of her phone. "Just a few more weeks Arizona,and he's home safe." She thought to herself as she set the phone on her desk and immediately busied herself with work.

That was another one her her flaws. She worked a lot, especially when she tried to avoid dealing with certain feelings. Heartbreak being one of them. She had once spent nearly three days in her office after Tim was deployed to Iraq the first time.

A ping from her phone brought her back from her work crazed brain. She had been busy editing her voice over for the piece she had done on Callie and her friends. She had written and re-written it at least five times now, and still she couldn't perfect it.

**.: Arizona, it's Callie. This is my phone number, and I thought you should have it.:. **

The text read.

It made her smile. Her full mega-watt dimpled smile. The woman had timing, she'd give her that much. Usually a call from her brother meant buying herself so deep in work she couldn't see straight. She was always happy to hear from him, but it also meant her thoughts were haywire with worry.

**.: I was wondering when I was going to hear from you.:. **

She typed back. Arizona hovered over the send button for a few seconds, but then decided she didn't care. She wanted to talk to Callie. And had the beautiful Latina not wanted to hear from her, then she wouldn't have texted at all.

**.: I meant to text you earlier, but today has been a crazy busy day.:. **

The reply came back. And it came back quickly. That made Arizona's smile grow almost impossibly wider.

**.: Well I'm glad you got me. Look I know I said tomorrow, but I have some free time in my schedule tonight. Maybe we can grab a drink?:.**

Arizona typed in hopeful. She wanted to see Callie, and Tim had given her that extra push to stop dragging her feet.

**.: I'm free around eight.:.**

The text came back after a few minutes. It made butterfly's spin around Arizona's stomach in a continuous manner.

**.: How about Perch? My friend is a bartender there. Best drinks in LA:.**

Arizona sent back. She had been to perch once before. It was on a horrible date. Everything that could go wrong did go wrong, but that didn't take away from the ambiance of the bar. It was beautiful. It overlooked the city lights, and she really wanted to actually enjoy it, at least once.

**.: sounds great. see you there ;):. **

Came back. She couldn't believe it. That was easy. But was this a date? Or did Callie just think this was as friends thing. Crap. Arizona wanted it to be more then just a friend type thing. And there was definite flirtation going on between them, but it could be all once sided. "I think too much dammit!" Arizona scolded herself as she took a deep breath.

She desperately wanted to clarify the situation with Callie, but she also didn't want to seem too eager, Or like she was pushing something on the raven haired beauty.

So she sucked it up. If it was a date, it was a date, . If it wasn't, it just wasn't.

Now it was nearing five, If she was going to look good for this date, or whatever it was, she needed to leave now. She'd take her chances. She'd pull out every stop to make sure something more could come from this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callie entered the outside deck of perch bar. It was nestled high on top of the building she had parked her car under. She was late. She hated being late.

She stepped out to the open deck taking in the LA city lights, and looked for a familiar head of blonde locks. She had considered inviting along Amelia, and Addison but thought this could possibly more than just drinks as friends. It could maybe be she and Arizona's first date. She hoped it was a date. It sounded like a date.

Callie smoothed over invisible wrinkles on the front of her black sequined dress. It was dressy, but not overly so. It showed off just enough leg, and exposed her toned, smooth back, while showing off her womanly curves. It was her lucky dress, and it made her feel confident. Even if this wasn't a date, she at least wanted to look good. She could always use the excuse of coming to a fancy bar as her reason to dress up, if it was less than what she had hoped for.

Finally she saw who she was looking for.

Arizona looked stunning in her chiffon blue dress. It fit her just right, and even from across the crowded expanse of the bar it accented the blondes amazingly blue eyes. Callie had to make sure to keep her jaw from dropping. She had never seen anyone more beautiful in her entire life.

Arizona was talking to some woman at the bar, very animatedly. Callie's heart dropped for a quick second. "Crap this isn't a date." She thought as she took a deep breath and made her way over to Arizona. "I should have brought Addison, ugh!" She scolded herself.

She shook off her unpleasant thoughts and started to make her way through the crowd and over to her date... Err... Friend.

Arizona's eyes caught her's as she pushed trough the people. The blondes smile crept over her face, and Callie could feel her knees starting to buckle. It was really crazy how beautiful this woman was. It was unreal, she was amazing.

"Calliope." Arizona said meeting her halfway, after excusing herself from her conversation. She was smiling and her eyes were shining from the lights that were surrounding the bar and glass deck.

"Arizona." Callie said putting on her best smile. She usually didn't like to be full named, but the way it just seemed to roll so effortlessly out of Arizona's pink lips, she couldn't help but like it. Aside from her family, no one called her calliope.

"I didn't know what you wanted, I was assuming a beer was a safe bet, but if you'd like something else we can walk back to the bar." Arizona said handing Callie a bottle of Dos Equis.

"This is fine to start with. Thank you." Callie said smiling as she accepted the beer. She took a moment to appreciate the blondes features before taking a generous sip of the crisp liquid.

"Awesome." Arizona said smiling. She had to take a moment to look over the beautiful brunette in front of her. She almost hummed in appreciation when she saw the way the dress hugged Callie in all the right places. She was convinced she had never seen anyone more beautiful.

"Let's sit." Arizona said motioning over to an empty table. Callie led the way, leaving Arizona to take in the open back of her sequined dress. "Oh I'm in trouble." She thought to herself as she let her eyes trail up and down her exposed olive skin. Her eyes danced over the way Callie's shoulder blades moved when she walked. This woman just didn't make things fair.

A few drinks and many songs later, both women visibly relaxed. It wasn't that they were so wound up before, but neither was sure what this was. It was making itself clear now more then ever. Neither could take their eyes off the other, and if it wasn't for the constant noise of the DJ playing music they would have both thought they were alone at the bar. This was a date.

"So I... This... This is a date right?" Callie finally asked stumbling for words. She was on her second glass of red wine. They had each taken turns paying for rounds, and everything seemed to move in an easy manner.

"I was hoping it was." Arizona said laughing as she crossed her legs. Her eyes danced in delight as she sipped on her choice of rum and diet coke.

"Good." Callie said simply as that earth stoping smile made its way across her face.

"So Arizona... Are you named after the state?" Callie asked playfully quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh come on, give me more credit then that." Arizona said teasingly. "I was named after the ship." She said smiling.

"Ah, yes. The USS Arizona." Callie said leaning forward. The blonde looked slightly stunned as Callie cut in almost taking the words out of her mouth. "What? Don't look so surprised. I paid attention in history class." Callie laughed. "What I am sensing though is there is a story behind it." She breathed out.

"Yes. my dad is a marine, and his dad was a marine. When the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor, my grandfather Timothy Robbins was stationed on that ship." Arizona started, pride already making itself known in her speech. "He saved nineteen men that day, before he himself drowned." Arizona said taking a deep breath. "My parents wanted my brother and I to have strong names, names that stood for something, names that meant something." She said locking her blue eyes with brown. "And so, my brother was named after my grandpa, and I was named after the ship he served on." Arizona finished with her big dimpled smile.

Callie was completely engrossed in the story. She hung onto every word Arizona uttered, she hung on to the way the beautiful voice told the story. Arizona was so much more then a pretty face. Listening to that story only confirmed it.

"That's... Wow, that's amazing." Callie said smiling, trying not to get lost in those blue eyes looking back at her. "Does your brother live here also?" She asked before taking a tentative sip of her wine. She had started to feel a slight buzz coming on, and she didn't want to get too drunk.

"No.. He's over seas right now." Arizona said. There was a sudden change in demeanor and Callie quickly picked up on it. She was already to attuned to the woman sitting across from her, and she didn't even really know much about her.

"That must be hard." Callie said swallowing. She reached across and set her hand on the smooth exposed skin of Arizona's left arm. She wasn't sure what made her do it, but she was glad she did, because there it was again. That sudden jolt of electric current that seemed to permeate through her entire body whenever she made physical contact with Arizona.

Arizona felt it too. Her eyes widened with the contact and suddenly almost all thoughts were lost. She was in so deep with the woman looking back at her, and the scariest part was she didn't feel scared. She didn't feel like running or moving her arm back. She liked it. She had never felt like this from anyone, about anyone.

They sat in a comfortable silence that had fallen over them as their skin continued to dance with the sensation that tickled their flesh. They were both vaguely aware of the people surrounding them, and the sounds of music pounding in the background. But they were completely and utterly lost in each other. Each one was wondering if the other felt the same.

"So, Calliope. Thats from Greek myth right?" Arizona asked, finally breaking the silent bubble. Callie had moved her hand back, and she instantly missed her touch, but they had to keep moving forward. She wanted to know as much about this woman as she could, and they had already made amazing progress.

"Um..." Callie cleared her throat. "Yeah. My dad took a course about Greek mythology in college. That's where he and my mom met actually." Callie said beaming. "They named me and my sister Aria, after two of their favorite mythological figures. Although, I think I drew the short end of the stick in the name department." She joked.

Arizona looked at her. A simple, yet demanding expression locked on her face. "I think it's beautiful. Like you." She hummed out letting that dimpled smile come to life.

Callie felt a blush creeping up her olive skin. It wasn't of embarrassment or shame, but she was overwhelmed almost. The woman in front of her said that with such conviction. She meant what she said, and it was intense. "Thanks." Callie said with a giggle as their eyes danced together.

"Now I see why you left me standing at the bar like that." A woman said walking up to their table. It was the woman Arizona was talking to before Callie had made her presence known. She had actually forgotten about that moment until just now. "Have a nice night ladies." The woman said appraising Callie as she let herself be lost in the crowd.

"What was that about?" Callie asked wide eyed looking over to Arizona. The blonde looked just as stunned as she was. It was almost comical.

"She was trying to buy me a drink when I got here." Arizona said shaking her head. "I told her I was waiting for someone, and when I saw you I kind of just left her standing there. I... When I saw you I just walked away." Arizona said slightly blushing.

Callie smiled at the golden haired beauty's admission. It seemed she wasn't the only one who was lost in this little bubble they had built for themselves. It was a relief, and it made her heart soar. There was definite chemistry there. She wasn't going to fight it, or question it. She was going to let the road lead wherever it was going to take them.

"Crap, it's almost midnight and I have a nine AM practice time tomorrow." Callie said looking down at her watch. She didn't want to leave, everything in her wanted to stay and hangout with Arizona. She wanted to keep getting to know her better, learn everything she could. But she had responsibilities.

"Oh wow, I didn't even notice." Arizona said laughing. "Let's go. I'll walk you to your car." Arizona said with a wink and a smile. The smile that sent giant sized butterflies fluttering around Callie's stomach. The smile that could only be described as pure magic.

They stood patiently waiting for the elevator cart in a comfortable silence. They stood nearly touching but not quite. That was until Callie reached over and interlocked her fingers with Arizona.

She couldn't help it. The buzzing electricity was there, building quickly between their un touching forms, and when they locked fingers it was... Amazing. More intense then any touch they had previously shared.

The ride down to the parking garage was overwhelming to say the least. The energy kept building between them, and the small space did nothing to help it. Neither made a move, afraid to break this... Whatever this was. At least not for a couple of floors.

By floor thirty-two Arizona couldn't take it anymore. She wasn't sure what came over her in an almost animalistic kind of way, but she went with it. She used her unlinked hand to move Callie to the back of the elevator. It wasn't forceful, but it was firm.

The brunettes bare back made contact with the cool metal of the elevator. If sent a chill through her body, which was instantly replaced by the heat of intensity from Arizona's eyes. Her eyes were searching, asking for permission.

Callie nodded, she wanted this just as badly, if not worse. And with that Arizona's lips met her's. Both women's breath became instantly erratic. The spark that was fueled between pink and red lips was almost supernatural. Callie deepened the kiss, using her tongue to trail a pattern on Arizona's bottom lip. She was asking permission and Arizona eagerly granted it.

Ivory hands tightened their grip around olive skin, and Callie made a move to tangle her free hand in blonde hair. They kissed until pulling back for air was necessary. They hadn't even realized they were sitting out ground level, and had no idea how long they had been there.

It didn't matter.

That one kiss sent metaphorical fireworks flying in the small space between them. They both felt it. There was no denying it, their breathing alone was proof enough.

"Wow..." Callie said with a smile.

"Yeah, wow." Arizona confirmed.

This was the start of something special.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

A/N: I've had such an overwhelming positive response to this story! You guys are the best. So I pumped this chapter out.

It was so much fun to write, I really enjoyed writing in Tim Robbins.

A/N: remember your comments keep me going! Let's hear it! Hope you enjoyed ! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: getting to know you Pt. 2

"I know... I just don't have the time right now, daddy!" Callie said, her voice almost at a whine.

Her parents had been bugging her to go home since the beginning of summer, but she didn't have the time. It honestly wasn't the fact that she didn't want to go home. She was busy. Practices were tough, and sometimes she could barley walk after them. They were required to be there everyday, except Sunday's, that was their off day. And she couldn't very well fly across the country for one day of fun with her family.

"Calliope. You always used to make time for us." Her dad pleaded. Usually it would work, he'd guilt her into a trip one way or another.

"I know, but I really can't. I don't know why you can't just come here. I have two spare rooms in this massive apartment you and mom decided I should have." Callie said rolling her eyes, as she looked at the vast extent of her upper west side Los Angeles apartment.

She was raised around money, her family had always had money. She appreciated the fact that she never had a single want her entire life. She never went without. She always had the best of the best. She never took it for granted. But that was both her burden and her saving grace.

"I'll see what we can do." Her father, Carlos, finally relented. He was a stubborn man, that was for sure. But he always made time for his daughters. He found one way or another to do so.

"Good, now I've got to go. My morning practice was brutal, and I smell like the inside of a gym bag." Callie groaned, with a slight laugh.

"Te amo, mija." Carols said, a smile evident in his tone.

"Te amo, daddy. Tell mom I said hi." Callie said hanging up the phone with a sigh.

Callie stepped over to her large floor to ceiling windows, and looked at the city below her. It was two in the afternoon and the sun was sitting in just a way that it's rays bounced of the buildings like an intricate dance.

She pressed her palm up against the window, feeling the heat of it slightly sting her palm. Her mind had been elsewhere today. Even at practice. She couldn't stop thinking about Arizona and that life altering kiss they shared in a bar elevator. What was this crazy spell she was under? She could usually leave all thoughts of anything behind her once she stepped out onto the football field. Not this time.

Arizona had crawled under her skin and made a home there. She couldn't say she minded. She hadn't thought this way about anyone since... Well, she never thought about anyone this way. Ever.

Callie sighed as she pressed herself off the window. Her bare feet shuffled across the dark hardwood floor of her living room as she made her way to her room. Plush carpet greeted her toes, once she crossed over the threshold and gave her a little tickle on the pads of her feet. She never really went without.

She shook her head and made her way into her bathroom stripping off her practice clothes. Usually she would just shower at the stadium, but she had a lot on her mind today and she needed a place to think. What Better place to think then your own shower?

The shower was large and could probably comfortably fit eight people. Not that she'd ever know because she'd never had anyone up here besides Addison and Amelia. She wasn't comfortable with people knowing she came from money, because they acted one of two ways when they found out.

One, they gave her the "oh so you're only here because of daddy's money." Type look, and turned completely callus and cold.

Or two, they kissed her Ass. The kissed her ass like there was no tomorrow... She wasn't sure which she hated more. At least the ass kissers were nice to her, but that just meant they wanted something.

At least Addison had come from money, and the only person who didn't seem fazed by any of this so far was Amelia. She took it in stride and was always to proud to ask for help when she needed it. Callie and Addison would often have to come up with sneaky ways to get Amelia what she needed.

She turned in the shower head up above that tickled down like rain, and let her mind wander. Would Arizona be like those people? Does she already know? She said she had done her research. Her brain was hurting. She needed to stop focusing on that so much.

She successfully managed to not think any more during that shower. Instead she sang. She let her voice bounce off the shower walls, and echo through the bathroom. She even used her body wash bottle as s microphone at one point.

Callie finished her shower and dried off and dressed quickly.

She had the rest of the day free. Usually days like today she'd be itching to call Ami or Addison to go do something. Anything, maybe a day of shopping, or a day out at the beach. But today, the only person she found herself wanting to call was Arizona. And so she did.

The phone rang several times as Callie nervously paced back and forth on her bedroom floor. She started chewing her nails, a terrible habit she had developed when she got nervous. Finally there was an answer.

"Calliope." Arizona answered a smile evident in her tone.

"Hey." Callie said sheepishly. How was she so nervous around this woman? This woman she just met and felt instantly connected to. "I was just wondering if you wanted to maybe hang out today?" Callie asked in a rush of words.

There was silence. It felt like hours to Callie, but for all she knew it was seconds. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she waited for an answer. She didn't understand where these nerves were coming from, they had a wonderful time on their date last night. Callie needed to relax.

"I'd love that." Arizona said with a giggle. "I had to stop at work and I'll be here for about another half hour." Arizona said clearing her throat.

"Ok, you can come over and then we can decide what we want to do? Or maybe we can go to the beach?" Callie asked hopeful. She wouldn't mind seeing Arizona in a bikini.

"The beach sounds wonderful. I have to stop at home and then maybe we can meet there?" Arizona said that smile still evident when she spoke.

"Sure. Why don't we meet at the Santa Monica pier and go from there?" Callie said trying, yet failing to keep the excited tone out of her voice.

"That sounds perfect, I haven't been there since my junior year in college." Arizona said with a giggle. "I'll text you on my way home. See you later." Arizona flirted. She phone flirted. She can't remember the last time she did that. She couldn't remember the last time she wanted to do that! What was this spell Callie had her under?

As promised, Arizona texted Callie on her way home. They had arranged to meet at five at the pier by the Ferris wheel. Lucky for them, it wouldn't get dark until around eight, and that left the option open for beach time.

Callie cruised down the busy California streets. The smell of the ocean washed over her as the water off the coast glistened off to her right. All the while a smile was plastered on her face. She was going to see Arizona again. Two dates in two days. This had to mean something right?

Callie pulled up her white BMW 6 series convertible, top still down, into the parking lot near the pier. Her hair was wind blown and natural. She raised her top and fixed her lip gloss before getting out of the car.

She was early this time, she made sure of it, considering she was late meeting Arizona last night. She made her way up the pier and toward the Ferris wheel, while nervously adjusting her top. She was seeing Arizona again.

Callie's eyes darted around the multiple people walking around like herds of cattle. People were everywhere. It was almost ridiculous. All she wanted to do was find that familiar head of blonde hair.

And then there she was. Walking towards her. Her hair was hanging down her shoulders in a soft wave and glowing from the sun. Her blue shirt making those impossible blue eyes even bluer, and in cut off jeans that showed off the most amazing legs Callie had ever seen. And her heart stopped. Well, that was new.

Arizona beamed at her. Her eyes took in the raven haired beauty and her short shorts and messy hair. She looked amazing, Arizona was convinced Callie wasn't real. How could anyone be real and look that way?

"Hi." Callie said smiling and pressing a soft kiss to Arizona's cheek.

"Hi back." Arizona said grinning from ear to ear.

"So what do you want to do? We can do whatever you want." Callie said excitedly as she gazed around them. There were food stands, and rides, and they still always had the option of going to the beach. She really did want to see Arizona in that bikini, but she wasn't going to push it.

"Really?" Arizona beamed. Callie nodded twice with a smile. "Maybe food first? Im starving." Arizona said running at her stomach. Her hand caught her shirt and pulled up exposing just a small portion of ivory skin.

"Great. My treat." Callie said trying to divert her eyes from Arizona's torso.

Arizona grabbed Callie's hand interlocking their fingers, and they made their to a food stand. Callie couldn't help the way her heart pounded when Arizona's hand connected with hers. It was pure electricity. She could aware that, that woman's touch sent a current through her entire body. And Arizona felt it too.

"You're a hand holder." Callie said with a smile as she looked down at their interlocked fingers.

"Usually I'm not. But I like holding your hand." Arizona admitted. Because usually she wasn't. Usually she wasn't one to really date a person honestly. Especially two dates, two days in a row. She stopped thinking with Callie, she let things flow. The spark had to mean something.

"I like holding your hand too." Callie confessed with a beaming smile. And she did, she really did. Arizona's skin was so smooth, and her hand just fit perfectly, in her own. How was that even possible?

Arizona decided on pizza for dinner, and Callie happily agreed. They grabbed a seat next to the railing that over looked the massive ocean waves rolling to the sandy beach. You could hear the water making contact with the land over the masses of people talking. Today was perfect.

"So... It was kind of hard to talk at the bar the other night." Arizona said with a giggle.

"Yea, just a little."

"I really want to know more about you."

"Well, what do you want to know? I'm pretty sure you know more about me then I know about you " Callie laughed, quirking up an eyebrow .

"That's true. I did my research... But there are some things the internet can't tell me." Arizona giggled.

"Ask away."

"What's your favorite flower? Your favorite color? How old were you when you had your first kiss? You know. Those kinds of things." Arizona fired off in rapid succession.

"Favorite flower to first kiss is a pretty big jump." Callie said with a laugh. Arizona looked up at her expectantly through eyelashes and waited for her answers. "Fine..." Callie said rolling her eyes. "I like Cala lily's, and roses. I can never decide which I like more." Callie said shrugging. "My favorite color is turquoise, and I was thirteen when I had my first kiss." She finished up before taking a bite of her pizza.

"Thirteen?!" Arizona asked slightly shocked.

"What? How old were you?" Callie asked with a laugh.

"I was sixteen. First girlfriend." Arizona said smiling at the memory.

"Jacob foster was my first kiss. Seven minutes in heaven at my first middle school party. It was awful." Callie said shuddering and causing Arizona to laugh. "So... Same questions for you..." Callie said smiling.

"I like peonies, they make me happy." Arizona said as she gazed at Callie. "And my favorite color is hmmm..." She contemplated. "Pink I guess." She said shrugging. "Yea. It's pink." She finally decided.

"What about movies? What are your favorite types?" Callie asked taking a bite of pizza.

"You're going to laugh." Arizona said slightly blushing.

"Try me." Callie said simply.

"Disney. And comedies. I like to keep it simple. I don't like to think when I'm watching movies." Arizona said sheepishly.

"We should go to Disneyland!" Callie said excitedly, a lightbulb clicking in her head.

"what?" Arizona asked laughing.

"You said you liked Disney movies! We should go to the happiest place on earth! I mean... If you want to..." Callie said, suddenly feeling shy.

Arizona contemplated for a moment. Technically that would be three dates. The thought scared her for a second and then she decided she didn't care. She had nothing to be scared of really. She was being silly. "Yea. That would be wonderful." She finally answered.

Arizona and Callie walked hand in hand around the pier for a while before heading to the beach. It was dark and all but abandoned by the time they got there, but it was peaceful. The moon was bouncing off the water, casting a magical glow.

"Want to sit for a while?" Callie asked as they neared the water.

"Sure." Arizona smiled as she pulled them both down into the sand.

"I love the ocean. Everything about it." Callie said looking far off in thought. "It's so deep and unexplored. It's a mystery really, yet I find it so calming. It's scary when you think about it. There are sharks, and God knows what else is in there, but it's beautiful. It's like you look out there and everything makes sense you know?" She said turning to look at Arizona who was smiling at her.

Arizona had listened to Callie, the smile working up on her face at the way the woman next to her spoke. She spoke with vigor and passion. It was exhilarating and magical. She was entranced, and she couldn't fight it.

"What?" Callie asked with a laugh as Arizona just stayed staring at her.

"Nothing. You're... You're just awesome." Arizona said. And then she leaned in for a kiss.

Their mouths connected, and the rest of the world evaporated. How could a kiss have such a profound affect on a person? How did Arizona's mouth feel like the most amazing thing on the planet? Callie wasn't sure, but she was sure she was right. She had never felt like this from a single kiss.

"I... I don't this." Arizona said pulling away. Her breathing was uneven and erratic and Callie could swear her eyes where just a deeper shade of blue. "I don't date like this... This isn't me at all. I don't do this." Arizona reiterated. Her eyes were still hooded and she looked slightly dazed.

"Ok..." Callie said confused. She also felt her heart rate pick up because she was convinced Arizona was going to stop anything before it even started. Callie used to be this girl, who was she kidding she is this girl. But not with Arizona.

"But I want to do this with you." Arizona said pressing her forehead to Callie's. She let out a long breath and sighed. Because saying it out loud meant something. Especially saying it out loud to Callie. She was scared, she was terrified! But she wanted this... And that over took the fear.

"I want do do this too." Callie smiled, and pressed her lips to Arizona's once again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: here's another update for you lovely people! I'm sorry that I cut this one kind of short, but my work load had been crazy this week. Also with the holidays it seems that everything gets to be just a little more hectic than usual.

I also wanted to let you know I read ALL of your comments. I appreciate everyone, and I take into account what you say. (That means you team Tim!) I haven't decided what I'm doing there yet, but know your voices are heard loud and clear!

I'm writing this for you! There is really no structure to it, it's kind of just a "go with the flow" kind of story, so let me know what you want, I'm all ears (or I guess eyes lol)

Remember comments keep me going! It really Spurs on the writing process. I hope you enjoyed :) xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Disney date

The sky at ten am, was gray. Not just the usual Los Angeles morning, smog gray. It was, going to down pour, hope you have an umbrella, you better own rain boots kind of gray. And that could have potentially put a damper on the entire day.

But as the fates would have it, the clouds parted, and the sun made itself known. Just in time for the Disney date. Callie wanted to do this properly, so, she drove to Arizona's apartment to pick her up. They drove with the top down the whole way from Los Angeles to Anaheim as a mix of 90s songs played through XM radio on Callie's sang and danced along, and they laughed. The laughed a lot. Everything felt so comfortable, and they were relaxed around each other, so being silly felt natural and easy.

"I'm so excited!" Arizona said as they started nearing the park. Soon signs were showing in abundance declaring their close distance to "the happiest place on earth." Arizona could barely contain her child like enthusiasm as Matterhorn peaked up over the railings of the park. "Oh my god! We're here." She squealed clapping her hands.

"You're adorable, you know that?" Callie asked looking over her side to Arizona. She let her eyes rake over the blonde beauty sitting next to her. Arizona was dressed down and stunning. She wore a green racer back tank top and light blue jean shorts. Both made her skin look like it was glowing with her light golden brown tan she had from the California sun. This woman made her heart nearly stop, and she didn't even have to try.

Arizona beamed at Callie with that dimpled smile. "Adorable? I'm adorable? I'm hot! Who are you kidding?" Arizona giggled as she tucked a strand of golden locks behind her ear.

"Yes, hot too, very hot. But adorable..." Callie sighed. She could see herself getting so easily lost in the woman sitting next to her. It was almost ridiculous.

"You want to see hot?" Arizona asked sliding off her seat belt. She inched her way over to Callie in an almost seductive manner causing the brunettes breath to speed up. "Look in the mirror." She whispered before laying a soft peck on Callie's cheek.

Callie almost lost her resolve and was glad she found parking in that moment, because she wasn't sure she'd be able to drive after that. Arizona Robbins had just whispered that she was hot directly into her ear. Her hot breath sent a shiver though the Latinas entire being. Something so simple, had such an affect on her.

Arizona smiled and slid back over to her side of the car. "So what are the plans?" Arizona asked clearing her throat.

"I uh- well- really whatever you want to do. We have the whole day." Callie smiled. She had to collect herself. "I was thinking maybe both Disneyland and California adventure if you're up for it." Callie said shrugging. "You tell me." She said smiling and arching an eyebrow.

Arizona swallowed hard. Callie looked gorgeous with her wind blown hair and her off the shoulder purple top. Her shirt dark wash shorts also showed off the miles of her beautiful olive legs, and Arizona couldn't help but appraise her. She was on a date with this glorious woman. She couldn't help but feel lucky.

"I- whatever you want to do." Arizona said feeling her throat go dry.

"Well, I say we do both." Callie said laughing as she flicked the switch to put her top up, and turned off the cars ignition. "Now, come on, we are wasting precious time!" She said getting out of the car.

Arizona followed suit, and fell into pace quickly with her date. She could imagine many dates with the woman beside her. That was something she didn't allow herself to do, ever. Because relationships were work. They were a lot of work, and that meant commitment. It meant dating only one woman, sleeping with one woman, being around one woman. For some reason, that felt like a good thing with Callie.

"You ok? You look lost in thought." Callie said looping her arm with Arizona's.

"I'm perfect." Arizona said leaning her head against the Latinas shoulder. This felt right.

"Good. I want you to have fun today." Callie said pressing a gentle kiss against soft ivory skin. And she meant that with ever fiber of her being.

Callie graciously paid for both park hopper passes. Arizona fought her tooth and nail, but Callie insisted, and then provided her credit card faster then Arizona could produce hers.

"That wasn't fair." Arizona pouted. Sure this was Callie's idea, and she had picked up Arizona today, but Arizona had planned on paying. She wanted to do this just as much as Callie did, if not more.

"It's adorable when you pout, but if you don't suck in that lower lip I'm going to be tempted to bite it." Callie whispered. "And I'm not sure Disneyland is the appropriate place to do that." She hummed as a smile made its way across her face.

"Yea, probably not a good idea." Arizona swallowed. Although the thought of Callie sucking on her bottom lip did things to her she'd rather not think about with thousands of children running around, she couldn't deny it did something to the very core of her being.

"Good, so let's go." Callie said with a laugh as they made their way to the gates. "I've only been here once, a very long time ago. This is exciting." Callie said in a giddy tone as the giant Mickey made out of flowers came into view.

"Who's the adorable one now?" Arizona asked, with that dimpled smile. Her eyes were blocked by her black ray bans, and Callie found herself desperately wanting to see the sparkling blue she was sure was shining with that question.

"I'm not adorable, I'm hardcore, and bad ass." Callie said rolling her eyes behind her aviators.

"And hot." Arizona interjected as they continued to make their way into the park causing a slight blush to make its way up Callie's cheeks.

"Main Street" was busy, there were masses of bodies everywhere. People of all ages were dipping in and out of stores. Sleeping beauty's castle was off in the distance, and a distinct ring from the side of the women indicated the trolley was going to make its way down the center of the street. Arizona's face had a constant smile plastered to it, as she took in her surroundings.

"Oh! Mickey hats!" She squealed as they walked near the store. Mickey hats of all characters were positioned around the store, and the big windows were inviting. "Can we look?" Arizona asked gripping onto Callie's hand.

"We can do whatever you want." Callie giggled as her ears registered the sheer excitement in Arizona's voice.

Arizona darted through the store, she looked at every hat and set of ears that it housed. She was like a kid in a candy store, and Callie felt herself falling faster and faster for this adorable, sexy, amazing woman in front of her.

"You want one?" Arizona asked. Her glasses were now sitting atop her head and her blue eyes were swinging just like Callie knew they would.

"I- uh... I actually like the Minnie headbands." Callie smiled sheepishly. "Those right there." She said picking up a sequined pair of ears, with a red sequined bow to accompany it.

"Those are cute! I like these." Arizona said grabbing a fluffy pair with a big red, and polka dotted bow. "I think every Disney trip you need a pair of ears. It's just not the same without them." Arizona shrugged, her big smile still fixed on her face.

"Ok then, let's get them." Callie obliged as she reached for the ears Arizona held in her grasp.

"Nope. I'll get these." Arizona said stubbornly as she quickly grabbed the shiny ears out of Callie's hands.

"Arizona..." Callie started to protest.

"No arguing. You paid for our way in, and you drove, and you are letting me have this whole day. I said I wanted to pay, so I'm paying." Arizona said sticking her tongue out at her beautiful date.

All Callie could do was laugh. The demanding side of Arizona was... _Hot_.

"Here." Arizona said handing Callie her ears. She added her own to her head and pushed against the small of Callie's back to lead them out of the store. "This is probably really inappropriate to say, but you look super hot in your ears." Arizona flirted with a giggle.

"So do you." Callie said leaning in close. She let her hot breath wash over Arizona's was hoping to get a reaction from the woman. Arizona hummed out in appreciation, this woman was going to drive her absolutely inane.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Callie said instinctually wrapping her fingers around Arizona's. It wasn't a thought out process it just happened. Their fingers found each other's like magnets.

"Space mountain?" Arizona asked almost shyly. She wasn't the biggest fan of roller coasters, but this was a staple. It was something you _had_ to do when you came to Disneyland, and being with Callie made her feel brave.

"Absolutely!" Callie agreed.

They were lucky today. It was a weekday in the middle of spring. Most vacationers weren't in for the season, and that meant shorter lines than usual. They were to the front of the line in less then twenty minutes. Slightly shocking them both. Not that it felt like they waited long anyway. The talking between them kept them preoccupied.

"You nervous?" Callie asked switching gears suddenly as she felt Arizona's body quake slightly.

"I... I don't really like roller coasters to be honest." Arizona admitted with a sigh.

"Why didn't you say something?" Callie asked almost alarmed. "We don't have to do this." She said shaking her head.

"Don't be silly. Space mountain is a must. Besides I feel braver with you. It'll be fun." Arizona smiled.

Callie couldn't help but smile back. Arizona felt brave with her. She was glad, because she felt brave with Arizona too. Almost like she could conquer the world.

"Ok good, cuz we are next." Callie said putting a re-assuring hand on Arizona's shoulder. Arizona crawled into the seats as Callie followed. The lap bars fell securely against them and the cart gently jutted forward. Arizona took a deep steadying breath through her nose and let it out through her mouth as she composed herself.

"Hey, you'll be ok? Ok." Callie gently coaxed with a smile.

"Yes. I'll be ok." Arizona said reaching over to find an olive hand. The spark that was always there, was there in full force. She wasn't sure if it was the nerves, or the adrenaline that was pumping through her blood, but suddenly all her fear was forgotten.

They inched forward as Callie ran a soothing pattern with her thumb over Arizona's knuckles. Suddenly Arizona wasn't focused on the ride, and her heart was rapidly beating for a much different reason. Callie Torres had a strong hold on her. How could something so simple have such a profound effect on her entire body? She wasn't sure, but she liked it.

Arizona was vaguely aware of the neon pink lights that they passed on their assent. She hardly noticed the flashing white lights that surrounded them next, and she didn't even register the fact that they were taken through a "black hole" as they climbed to the top of the roller coaster. That particular part of the ride made Callie's stomach a little bit queazy.

And suddenly they were free falling. It was pitch black and both women felt their stomachs lurch into their throat with the drop. Arizona's grip on Callie's hand tightened as the latina laughed in delight. It had been a long while since she did anything like this. She felt free, liberated, and generally happy. Perhaps she could have it all.

Arizona squealed from somewhere beside her, and a giggle escaped pink lips. She was having a blast. All the apprehension and anxiety seemed to have dissipated when her fingers locked with Callie's. This was, dare she say, fun.

A bright life flashed, like a blinding light somewhere in the dark. Both women were smiling ear to ear, both gently laughing as they gripped their hands together. This really was the happiest place on earth.

The ride came to a sudden halt as the cart stopped in the neon lights of the rides beginning. Both women's hair slightly tousled, and a slight blush of red from the ride settled on both sets of cheeks.

"Oh my god, that was... It was fun!" Arizona said bouncing out of her seat. She couldn't believe the normally scary roller coaster caused laughter from her. She was amazed at how safe, and brave she felt around Callie. It was as comforting as it was baffling. Considering they only just met, she felt she could trust her with her life.

They made their way to the photo counter, both remembering that bright flashing light. Each of them had a wide set smile, and Arizona's eyes were sparkling in delight. Callie felt herself almost swoon at the woman next to her. How was it possible to be unbelievably sexy, and undeniably adorable at the same time?

"Can I get that picture?" Callie said pointing at she and Arizona's number. "The best package you have." She said without blinking. She wanted her picture and she wanted to move on. She didn't have time for a sales pitch.

Two hours, and two frozen lemonades later, found the women at the entrance of pirates of the Caribbean. They had wandered around the park hand in hand, observing tomorrow land as they left space mountain, and even ducked in the "house of tomorrow" and spent an hour there.

They had no rhyme or reason to their exploration of the park, they just let their feet guide them where the wind blew them. "I love this ride." Callie said sipping lemonade from their purple shared cup.

"Me too, let's go." Arizona said smiling. It seemed like no matter what happened, her smile was going to take permanent residence on her face. She didn't even mind that her cheeks started hurting at some point that day, because she was happy. She was whole heartedly, mushy type happy.

"You have an amazing smile." Callie observed as they stood in line. "It's like magic. When you smile it makes me smile." Callie confessed as she tucked a stray strand of blonde hair behind Arizona's ear.

"so do you." Arizona said pressing herself up on her tiptoes. She kissed Callie's cheek, dangerously close to her mouth. Not that Callie minded in the least. She was finding as the day went on, it was harder to keep her hands off the small blonde. "And you have amazing lips... Just thought you should know." Arizona said backing up with a giggle.

"And you have amazing eyes..." Callie said leaning in close, almost close enough to brush their lips together but not close enough. Two could play at this game.

"Hmmm." Arizona hummed in appreciation. She would have rather had those plump lips on her own, but the close proximity to the beautiful brunette would work for now.

Just like before, conversation between them easily flowed as they moved through the slightly longer line of pirates. There were stolen glances, and soft caresses of arms. There was even the occasional brush of hair behind the ear. The two women were basically in a world of their own. They were practically oblivious to the world around them.

That was until a voice interrupted them. "Arizona?" The voice asked. "Arizona Robbins?" The female voice asked again.

Arizona's eyes darted up. She knew that voice. She had once heard that voice scream her name. Several times... "Shit." Arizona said under her breath. "Hey Nadine." She said plastering a smile that Callie had never seen from her before on her face.

"You look... Wow you look great." Nadine said smiling as she gave Arizona a once over. Her green eyes appraised Arizona like a prize.

Nadine's brown hair settled low on her shoulders. She was tall lean, and a little bit too pretty for Callie's taste. She hated this jealousy she felt for a woman who she technically barley knew. Although she felt like she knew Arizona very well for the short time they had spent together. And she felt like she wanted to get to know her more. She didn't have the right to be jealous, but she couldn't help it.

"Thanks." Arizona said clearing her throat. She locked her fingers around Callie's hand and squeezed gently feeling the Latinas unease. "Nadine, this is Callie." She said introducing the two women. Arizona had to time for her past to come and collide with her possible future. Especially when that possible future was all about her and Callie spending even more time together.

"Oh, how rude of me." The lanky brunette said. "Nice to meet you Callie... Arizona and I are old friends." Nadine said with a mischievous glint in my eyes. "I see now why you didn't notice me." She said as green eyes nearly swallowed Callie whole.

This time it was Arizona's turn to be jealous. She didn't like the way her ex was looking at her date now. A date she realized in that moment she wanted more with, because she knew people would look, how could they not? But she didn't want anyone to touch. She could practically see Nadine undressing Callie with her eyes, and she hated it.

"Nadine, come on!" Another female voice ripped through the tension that was building between the three women. "It was great to see you. You look happy." Nadine quipped before she disappeared back in the crowd.

"Sorry about that Arizona breathed out as she ran her thumb over Callie's knuckles.

"Friend huh?" Callie asked with a laugh.

"Ex." Arizona said rolling her eyes. "Well kind of an ex, we only really dated. We didn't really put a label on what we were." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Good to know." Callie nodded. Arizona said she didn't do this, the other night, but Callie couldn't help but want more from the blonde. She wasn't going to push. She just knew she didn't want anyone else touching her. Not like she had imagined touching her. "Its too soon to be thinking that way." Callie thought shaking her head at herself.

"What?" Arizona asked furrowing her brow. She could see the deep thought Callie was in. She was so attuned to this woman next to her.

"Nothing, look we are next." Callie smiled brushing off her previous thoughts.

Both women stepped into the boat looking ride, and sat a little further apart then they would have liked. But the tension was still slightly lurking, and both had unshared thoughts that they thought would scare the other one.

The ride began moving gently and soon they were engulfed in darkness. Arizona inched closer to Callie after the first exhilarating drop. Both women resumed their fun, and forgot their earlier tension quickly. "I forgot how creepy this ride could be." She said with a giggle.

Her face was only inches from Callie's in their dark setting. She could no longer resist the urges she was fighting all day, and pink lips met red. All energy, and feeling went into that kiss, as their lips moved in an intricate dance. Arizona pulled back with a shuttering breath. "Callie..." She breathed out, unable to keep her lips from rolling out of her mouth.

"I know..." Callie said pressing their heads together. She didn't need to hear more. Arizona said her name with such conviction, and that kiss spoke volumes beyond anything the blonde beside her could say. There were feelings there. It wasn't just a kiss for a kisses sake, it was more than that. It was beyond physical, it was emotional.

Arizona rested her head on Callie's shoulder as "a pirates life for me." Started blaring in the ride. The characters were almost comical in a way. Arizona pointed out certain scenes taking place in front of them and giggled with delight. This had to be the most amazing date she had ever been on.

"You having fun? Callie asked with a content sigh.

"I am. A lot of fun." Arizona said adjusting her fluffy ears. "Are you having fun?" She asked searching Callie's eyes as they made their way through a section of the ride that was decorated with masses of fake treasure.

"This has been the best day I've had in a long time." Callie smiled. And it had been. She was content.

They sat in a comfortable silence. Arizona's head resting on Callie's shoulder. And then there was a boom that made the blonde jump. "shit." She hissed. "I forgot about this part." She continued trying to collect her thoughts as a mock battle scene took place around them.

Callie had to bite her tongue from laughing. She wanted to laugh, but she could still see the unsettled expression on Arizona's face and she fought the laughter from bubbling up. "You ok?" She asked clearing her throat.

"I know you want to laugh." Arizona glared. "It just startled me is all." She said shifting in her seat and fixing her shirt.

The rest of the ride was taken in silence as they let themselves be transported by the story that was being told through the ride. Arizona had since relaxed as Callie snuggled her in closer. Arizona was just too cute for words sometimes.

"Are you getting hungry?" Callie asked breaking the silence. They had rounded back to the beginning of the ride, and it was nearing five. She knew she could use something to eat.

"I forgot about eating!" Arizona laughed. "Time seems to fly when I'm with you." She said looking up at Callie through her eyelashes. Callie had already stepped out of the ride and was extending her hand to help Arizona out.

They made their way through the ride and gift shop, and over to the western looking section of "adventure land." The sun was beating down on them, but Arizona insisted they eat outside, and Callie was only too happy to oblige her. "You sit, I'll get food." Arizona demanded. She walked away with an obvious sway in her hips, and Callie couldn't take her eyes off of her. She was beautiful.

A few minutes later Arizona showed up with a plate of food. Chicken tenders and fries were set in front of Callie, and Arizona put down a loaded cheeseburger in front of herself. "I figured we could share." Arizona said with a giggle as she cut her burger in half.

"Sharing is fun." Callie said with a smirk. "Well, sharing food is fun." Callie corrected herself.

"I'm generally not great at sharing." Arizona said locking blue eyes with brown. Callie could sense the deeper meaning there, and felt the small amount of tension she had been carrying from the earlier run in be released from her chest.

"Me either." She said clearing her throat. "Food, yes. Drinks, yes." Callie said smirking. "Not much more then that though." Callie said crossing her legs.

Arizona smirked. At least it seemed they were on the same page here. It had only been three dates, but she didn't plan on sharing Callie at all. The thought of her dating someone else made her heart drop in her stomach. But she needed time to bring that up. It was too soon right now.

"So you're saying?" Arizona prodded.

"So, I'm saying, I don't like to share. I've never been really good at it." She said in playful banter.

"Well aren't we just selfish?" Arizona asked with a giggle.

The rest of the meal was easy. They both knew the deeper meaning of the conversation, and tensions were released.

"Where to next?" Callie asked as they dumped their trash into the waste basket.

"Its a small world?" Arizona asked in a question form. It was one of her favorite rides. She could remember it from when she was a kid, and although she had visited the park several times, she hadn't been on said ride in years.

"Whatever you want to do." Callie smiled. And that was the truth. She would ride the tea cups over and over if Arizona wanted, even though just the thought of that made her stomach churn.

They walked hand in hand over to the massive white ride. The golden gears moved around it and Arizona's face took on that familiar beam she got whenever she was excited about something. Callie couldn't help but smile at her, with her. Arizona was an undeniably happy person, and it radiated.

This was the longest wait so far. Most of it was outside and Callie found herself wanting to plunge into the shallow depths of the water that surrounded the ride. Anything to cool down. Wearing layers today, wasn't the brightest idea. With that thought she slipped her top shirt over her head and draped it over her shoulder feeling an almost instant relief.

Arizona's throat practically went dry as she watched Callie lift off her shirt. Her bottom tank top caught on the over shirt, and pulled up exposing a small portion of Carmel skin. Suddenly she found herself wondering what Callie's skin would taste like under her lips. A thought she couldn't afford surrounded by all these people.

"Arizona? You ok?" Callie asked with humor laced in her tone.

"What? Yeah, super!" She smiled as she began fanning herself. Suddenly her body temperature felt higher then before.

The ride was more adorable then Arizona remembered it to be. The neon lights, and multitudes of animatronic children singing "Small world" brought her to smile. She loved kids. She had never thought about actually having kids, but she loved them. They were cute and resilient when they weren't crying, or producing disgusting bodily functions.

She leaned over gently and splashed Callie with water from the edge of the boat. The ride at the beginning had asked that they keep their arms and legs inside at all times. But, rules were made to be broken, and the squeal she received from the beautiful brunette would have been worth getting kicked off the ride if they were to get caught.

"You think you're so funny." Callie said narrowing her eyes at quite possibly her favorite person in the world right now.

"Oh, I know I'm funny, calliope." Arizona said with a giant smirk.

"We'll see how funny you think you are when I take you on splash mountain." Callie said sticking out her tongue.

The rest of the ride consisted of small water fights and giggles. Being in the back of the boat made it easy for them to get away with their less than acceptable behavior.

They made their way around both parks throughout the day. They rode everything they possibly could, and even got to see the evening parade of characters. It was a perfect, easy, fun filled day for both of them. But they were exhausted. The mixture of heat and the constant walking had worn on both of them.

"I'm going to sleep like a baby tonight." Arizona said with a yawn as she picked at the cotton candy in her hand.

"Me too..." Callie said smiling. "Come on, we have one last thing to see." Callie said dragging Arizona behind her.

"Callie, I don't think we can go here..." Arizona stared to protest as they pushed theirselves through a private gated area. There was a small blanket laid out on a cool patch of grass. "What is this?" Arizona asked smiling in surprise.

"I called in a favor to one of my friends who works here." Callie said shrugging. "Now, lay back and relax." Callie said sitting down on the checkered black and red fluffy blanket.

Just as Arizona's head laid back on the blanket fireworks began to display above them. Explosions of color, and the booming sound engulfing their private space. It was magical, and beautiful, and the perfect way to end a perfect day. Arizona picked up her hand and locked it with Callie's, like she had done so often today, and both women watched the spectacular display with smiles on their faces.

"Thank you. This has been the most amazing day ever. And this was just the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me." Arizona said propping herself on her elbows.

"You're welcome. Thanks for coming with me." Callie said playing with Arizona's hand as she looked up at her. The color from the fireworks was dancing around Arizona's delicate features, and if possible she looked more beautiful now, then she did ten seconds ago.

Callie pushed herself up on her elbows, her face only millimeters away from Arizona's. Her lips where ghosting under soft pink ones as brown eyes searched blue. She finally closed the gap between them, as the fireworks continued to explode above them. This was definitely the happiest place on earth.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I had a few requests for the Disney date, and I didn't want to disappoint! I promise there will be more football soon!

This was my longest chapter to date! It was so much fun to write, but also extremely difficult. There was so much detail I wanted to add, and so many more elements I wanted to have in this chapter that at points it was just a tad overwhelming.

I really hope you liked it. It took FOREVER to write. I didn't get a chance to edit it because I wanted to put it up ASAP. I have a lot of my plate for the incoming weeks, so updates might be a little spanned out. I apologize in advance. I also apologize for any errors or repetitive things you see (if there are any)

As always I write this for you! Let me know what you want more/less of! Let me know what you want to see!

Your comments keep me going people! Let's hear it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: something more**

Growing up privileged definitely had its advantages. For one thing it allowed for a lot of travel, to many places. Callie had seen more beaches in her twenty five years, than most people see in a life time. She has traveled to Spain, China, England, she even managed a few weeks in Australia over her winter break one year junior year of college. And that's just the small itinerary of her foreign travel. But nothing could prepare her for the grueling travel schedule the football league was keeping her on.

The last month and a half managed to house one home game. The rest had been spent traveling. She and the team have been to, Texas, Colorado, Illinois, Michigan, and now New York City. It's not that she minded the travel, but it was tiring, and it left very little time to see Arizona.

Sure they had their Disney date, and then they had one after that which was cut short by the sudden, but very welcome arrival of Arizona's brother, Tim. They were in the middle of a lunch date at the farmers market at the grove. Nothing fancy, just a fun day meandering the booths and shops while munching on Mexican food as they walked. Then Arizona received a call, and the blondes face lit up in the most beautiful way Callie had ever seen.

Callie had meant to bring up the fact of where they were going in this relationship they had started to build. She didn't like the idea of having to share Arizona romantically, with anyone. But, that never happened, Arizona excused herself quickly, after that phone call, and she left with an adorable little bounce in her step.

Since she's been traveling so much, she has hardly had time to call Arizona, and has been surviving with sporadic bouts of text message conversations when either can manage.

While Callie has been busy with travel, Arizona has been busy soaking up as much time with her brother Tim as she could possibly manage. Not that Callie could blame her. He was on home for leave, and Arizona should see him. She just wish she could've had that talk. And this wasn't something she wanted to do over the phone. This was something she had to do face to face.

Still, the idea of Arizona dating anyone else, or kissing anyone else, had been driving Callie to the point of jealousy. Not that Arizona had given her reason to be jealous, and not that she had any right to be jealous, because as of right now, they're just dating, nothing more.

It didn't matter that Callie could swear she felt a spark shoot through her entire being when they touched, or the fact that every time she even so much as looked at Arizona, she felt butterflies in her stomach the size of birds. Nope, none of that mattered, because they were just dating. Yet, she wanted so much more.

Callie's mind was elsewhere on this game day. Usually she was focused, she thought about nothing but football. That wasn't the case, not today. She hadn't heard from Arizona in two days at this point. Not that she herself had been keeping up with her text messages, or phone calls.

Coach Bailey, and their assistant coach Avery had organized team outings for the group their entire stay. They had already been to the Statue of Liberty, the 9/11 memorial, time square, the Brooklyn zoo, Central Park, and last night even took in a Broadway show, "Wicked", to be exact.

But now it was time to focus, now was the time go get into her headspace of game day, and she was finding it ultimately difficult. She had to push these feelings aside and focus. This is what she did, this is what she loved.

Luckily, once Callie's cleats hit the grass in the stadium, her focus changed. The stadium was loud and there were masses of people dressed in the red and white colors of their team, the New York rebels. She was excited to see a few of their jerseys making a break in the crowd.

She took a deep breath in and slid on her helmet. This is what she lived for.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tim, you know that's not fair." Arizona huffed rolling her eyes. "You have military training under your belt, I just do this as a stress reliever, and for fun, you basically do it professionally." She continued. Her bright pink tank top was nearly dripping in sweat, and her breathing was erratic, as she pressed the palms of her hands to her knees trying to catch her breath. She and Tim and just finished a four mile stretch along the beach, and she was fried.

"Come on sis! You always talk a big game, but now that I'm here you say I'm taking it too hard on you." Tim said as his eyes bounced in delight. "And technically it's not my profession anymore. I got a desk job in San Diego that I applied for." He said in a very nonchalant manner.

Big blue eyes darted up to meet hazel ones in surprise. "You what?!" Arizona basically squealed. Most of her downtime, up until recently was spent worrying about Tim. If he was on active duty she feared for his life, if he was waiting to be re-assigned she feared he was going to be sent back into the middle of war. She had to bite back the happy tears that were threatening to fall.

"It was confirmed this morning, I haven't even told mom and dad yet." He said running a hand through his dirty blonde hair, as he bounced back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"Oh my god, Tim!" Arizona said excitedly as she threw herself in his arms. "Moms going to flip her lid! This is the best news I've gotten in a while, we need to celebrate." She basically shouted.

"Don't tell them, I want to." He smiled, as both brother and sister started to make their way up the beach in a steady walk.

"I won't, that is just amazing! I can't believe this! I hate that it's Sunday and I have to work tomorrow morning." Arizona said poking out her bottom lip.

"We have the weekend, besides isn't the woman you're dating playing a game today?" Tim said elbowing Arizona gently in her arm.

"She is. She's beautiful." Arizona sighed in a dreamy tone. "But we haven't talked much this past month. I mean we have, but we haven't." Arizona said shaking her head. She hated that they hadn't talked, because she really, _really_, liked Callie and wanted to start seeing her exclusively.

"Why not? You know, I'm really honestly starting to think you made her up. You talk about her almost constantly, but I have yet to meet her." Tim teased as they crossed the parking lot back to Arizona's waiting SUV.

"Why would I make up a girl?" Arizona asked rolling her eyes. Sure, there was that one time in high school, when she was insecure and kind of awkward, but since then she's managed to hold her own. In fact, she did very well with women.

"Well, you say she's super hot, and she's caring, and she has a banging bod, plus she takes you to Disneyland on a date?" He jokingly mocked. "Come on bells, no one is that perfect. At least make her up to be average." He finished with laughter.

"I'm not making her up!" Arizona fought back. She knew he was joking, but she loved this playful banter, and she missed it. "You'll see, when we get home, I'll show you a picture of her, and then after the game I'll have her send me one to prove it." She said sticking out her tongue and tossing Tim her keys.

Bells was a nickname Tim had come up with her when he was four, and Arizona was two. She was in her terrible two's stage, and Arizona's mom decided to put bells on her shoe laces to keep track of the mischievous toddler. One day she was trying to climb to the snack cabinet and Tim came running into the living room yelling, "Bells is climbing the chairs, bells is climbing the chairs!" It took a minute for it to register, to Barbara, their mom, but then the nickname stuck.

"Yeah, whatever you say." He said with a smirk. He threw the car in drive and made his way back to Arizona's. "I love California. I think it was the perfect place to put down some roots." He said with a smile as he observed the rows of Palm trees they drove by.

"I'm so glad you're staying, I can't believe it! Maybe you can meet Callie when she comes back. She said something about having a bye week, this coming week." Arizona said in a hopeful tone.

"Can't wait to meet this mystery woman. She have any friends?" Tim asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Timothy Robbins, you know the rules!" Arizona scolded. He had already dated a few of her friends, and it didn't end well with any of them. It made it awkward for her, so, she placed the "no dating friends" rule in motion his last visit.

"You said no dating _your_ friends! You said nothing about your girlfriends friends." Tim said remembering the rule that was put in place. He said it with that oh, so, charming smile that made it hard to be mad at him.

"Ok first of all, same thing." Arizona said rolling her eyes. "And secondly, she's not my girlfriend, we're just dating." Arizona said crossing her arms defiantly and resting back in her seat.

She wanted more with Callie, she was sure of that much. She didn't like that they didn't have a label. The thought of Callie with anyone else didn't set well with her. Callie, had this way of just making her feel. She felt good when she was around the brunette beauty. This subject needed to be breached, and fast.

"Not the same thing, and before you can protest, no. The rule doesn't count, things are different now bells. I'm home, I'm not deploying again." Tim said as He parked the car at Arizona's apartment complex. "And you can't make the new one now just because I brought it up. I really want to get to know people." He basically pleaded. "And not your girlfriend? The way you go on about her I... I mean I didn't assume, but why isn't she?" He finished in a rush of words.

"I don't know. We just haven't had a chance to talk about it. I mean we've only had a handful of dates so far." Arizona shrugged. "And putting the label of girlfriend on her it just seems... Well it seems soon." She sighed. "But I want more... I do..." She said jumping out of the car, before Tim could rush around to open her car door.

"Then talk to her. Don't let her slip away because you think something is too soon, or too fast." Tim said as they began walking into her building. "I know you, I know you don't do the dating one person thing, but you talk about her like I've never heard you talk about anyone." Tim said with a knowing smile. "It's a nice change of pace for you." He said playfully shoving her.

"Get off of me, punk!" Arizona said with a laugh, pushing him back. "I'll talk to her. But this needs to be a person to person thing." She said clearing her throat.

They reached her apartment just after two, meaning Callie's game had just started. "I smell. I'm going to shower, will you turn on Callie's game?" Arizona asked as she stepped into her room.

"Yep! I'll make pop corn, then I'll shower." Tim said enthusiastically.

He flipped on the game just as Arizona shut her door. The Rebels were already in scoring position in the first quarter.

Arizona finished her shower quickly, and walked out with a towel draped around her neck. Her hair was still damp from her shower as she fell on the couch next to her, oh so smelly brother. "Shower, you're stinking up my whole apartment." Arizona said with a dimpled smirk.

"You love me, and you missed me. Just be happy I didn't take off my shoes." Tim said with a laugh, as Arizona slightly grimaced at the thought.

Arizona dug into the popcorn just as the rebels scored, and she nearly chucked the bowl at the screen. "Shit!" She muttered shaking her head. At least this meant Callie was out on the field, and she could see her number nine jersey with Torres written above it on the screen. She was dating a hot, amazing, football player. Awesome.

"What did I miss?" Tim asked returning from his shower about ten minutes after leaving. Military training was definitely still present.

"Other stupid team scored, Sharks are second and ten at the fifty." Arizona said as she sat on the edge of her seat.

Callie called for the snap, and scrambled. The rebels defense was obviously good. Just as she found an opening to throw she was sacked. Hard.

Arizona found herself holding her breath as she stared at the screen. The opposing player who had knocked Callie on her back, was already up, and Callie stayed on the ground. "Get up, Calliope, get up." Arizona said under her breath. She felt her heart stop in her chest. "She should be up by now." She said nervously as her knee began to bounce beneath her. "Why isn't she getting up?" Arizona basically yelled before bouncing to her feet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Torres, Torres? Look at me." Callie heard in a cloudy haze. The wind got knocked out of her completely, and she found it hard to focus her eyes. "Callie." She heard coach Avery say through her haze. "Come on cal, it's Jackson. Look at me." He coaxed again, as her eyes softly focused. "Can you sit?" He asked noticing her eyes set on his.

"What? Yeah. Just... Help me up." She said reaching out her hand. She jerked up quickly, almost too quickly, and she found herself slightly dizzy. "I'm ok." She lied.

"Come on, off the field. Can you walk?" Jackson said motioning to his wife April, who was the teams traveling physical therapist.

"Yeah, I can walk. I'm ok." She said as she shakily stumbled to her feet. She was fine now, besides the fact that she was having some slight difficulty breathing. Nothing a little oxygen wouldn't help, She noted.

The crowd politely clapped as she ripped off her helmet and began slowly walking to her teams bench. She insisted and walking alone. She wasn't going to be benched for this entire game. That just wasn't an option. Showing any sign of weakness was not going to help her with that.

"You ok Torres?" Coach Bailey asked, handing her a water.

"Fine, coach." Callie said as she accepted the water and tentatively took a sip.

"You're sitting out the next few plays until April can look you over? Got that?" Bailey said sternly.

"Coach, come on. I'm fine!" Callie insisted. That was before Bailey set the look on her face that meant business. Her eyebrow arched and she pursed her lips out setting a hard stare on Callie's face. "Fine." Callie petulantly mumbled.

All she could do now, was watch. She wasn't in charge of anything from the bench. Nope, the most she could do from here was cheer, which could be just as important. But she wanted to be playing.

"Look at me." April instructed breaking Callie's eyes away from the game. "Follow the light with your eyes." She said clicking on the flash light. "Good, ok, how many fingers am I holding up?" April asked.

"I got the air knocked out of me! I'm fine!" Callie said feeling frustrated. "You're holding up three fingers, the year is 2014, I am in New York, the president is Obama, and I play for the Los angeles sharks. See, fine!" Callie huffed out.

"Cal, chill!" April said with a small laugh. "I have to do it or you know Bailey will be breathing down my neck, and she won't let you go back out there." She finished up rolling her eyes.

"I know. But I'm fine, I promise." Callie said in a lighter tone. "I just hate missing out on the action." She said grabbing the oxygen mask from April.

"I'll clear you with Bailey. You'll be in, in no time." April said with a wink before she walked off.

April,kept her word. Callie was back on the field in no time. The rest of the time was played without incident, but the Rebels were their toughest rivals yet. The Sharks held a nearly perfect record, they were seated first in their division with six wins and one loss. The rebels were seated second, and they wanted to keep in that way.

Three snaps, one first down, and one touch down later found them with another win under their belt.

"Good job ladies!" Bailey said standing on one of the benches in the locker room. Her voice carried over the loud cheers and celebrations of another win. "Now, we have the option to celebrate at the airport, and take an early flight home, or we can stay here another night and take the plane tomorrow, it's your choice." Bailey said jumping down.

"I want to go home!" Addison shouted banging her helmet on the lockers.

"Me too!" Amelia joined in as she swung her jersey over her head in a celebratory manner.

"Me too!" Callie said laughing as she watched her friends. How she got so lucky in the friends department she'd never understand, but she wasn't one to question it either.

"You just want to go see Arizona... Oh Arizona, you're so pretty, and you make me so happy, and oh I want to have your little blonde babies!" Addison teased Callie in a mock voice.

"Shut up Addison!" Callie said with a small blush. Although most of that was true.

"Callie and Arizona, sittin in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Amelia sang dancing around.

"I'm going to kill you. Both of you." Callie glared, but she had amusement in her voice and a small smile tugged at her lips.

"Whatever, you love us cal!" Amelia said, still dancing around. "And you know you couldn't handle life without us because we are just so awesome." She said in a singsong voice.

"Yes, so lucky have friends who tease me!" Callie said rolling her eyes with a laugh. She pulled out her duffel bag to look for some clean comfortable clothes, hoping that they were going to leave tonight. She wanted to get home and see Arizona, her friends teasing was correct. She had so much she wanted to talk to her about.

Her phone pinged distracting her from her current mission. She set her bag on the bench next to her and pulled out her phone to see a missed text message from Arizona.

**Are you ok? That hit looked pretty bad. I was worried about you.**

The text read, it was time stamped for nearly an hour ago. "Must have been right after the hit." Callie thought getting those familiar butterflies in her stomach, Arizona was worried about her.

**I'm ok, just got the wind knocked out of me. I'm fine :)**

Callie sent back. Arizona was worried. Why was that thrilling to her?

**Good. I'm glad. I was thinking maybe when you get back I can see you? I have some stuff I want to talk about.**

Came an instant reply.

**Miss me?**

Callie sent with a hopeful smile.

**Maybe. **

Came back in a simple reply.

**I think we are headed back tonight. We can talk when I land**

Callie typed in and sent

**Callie, I didn't want to do this over text, but I also don't want to wait any longer. I wanted to wait until you were here, and I could say this in person, but something always seems to come up. So here it goes.**

Came back. Callie's heart was beating rapidly in her chest. This was either something really awesome, or really bad, and it felt like it was taking forever for Arizona to say what she needed to say next.

**I want you to not see other people, and I won't see other people. I want exclusivity with us. I want something more. **

Finally came back. Those seconds that felt like hours, that she waited for Arizona's text message were totally worth it. Callie had a full smile placed on her face. She was smiling so hard her cheeks hurt.

**Something more. I like the sound of that.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: LA nights

**We are going out to celebrate our win since we couldn't do it in New York. You should come.**

Callie typed in to her phone as she sat back on her bed. It was Friday night, and after their win, and a grueling week of practices Bailey, and Avery decided the team deserved a weekend off.

**Tim is still here, I would really love that. But, I just don't know how he's feeling. I'll ask him when he comes back to the apartment.**

Came an almost immediate response from Arizona.

**Well, we are going to be at the conga room nightclub if you decide to show up. I really hope I see you there. Just make sure you let them know you're with the Sharks team :)**

Callie typed in before she threw her phone on the bed. She got up and walked over to her closet using her full length mirror to give her outfit a once over.

She wore a pure white dress, with Jeweled accents adorning the neckline. It was form fitting and hugged her curves in the most delicious manner. The dress was made for her, it fit like a glove. There was a small slit between the neck line and the bodice, revealing the perfect amount of cleavage. Her hair was pin straight relaxing just below her shoulders, and her smokey eye makeup and red lips gave a small pop to the outfit. She slid on her silver heels, grabbed her matching clutch, and she was ready to go.

So maybe Arizona would go, or maybe she wouldn't, but Callie was celebrating her teams win. She was going to go out, have a few drinks, dance with her friends, and look damn good doing it. If Arizona showed up that was a plus, a very big plus, because they were something more. Something more... She liked the sound of that.

She made her way down to a waiting car with Amelia and Addison already inside. "Holy hot hell Callie! Looking to get laid tonight?" Addison asked as she rolled down the window. The red head fanned herself and growled as Callie got closer, causing a small chuckle to escape her lips.

"Not everything is about getting laid, Addison!" Callie said rolling her eyes. She said it with a smile, and did a little pose for her waiting friends.

"Miss." The driver said tipping his hat. He gave Callie a once over, and she caught him just as his eyes fell onto her exposed cleavage. "Sorry." He said turning a slight shade of red when all three ladies caught him staring.

"Get in the damn car, let's go!" Amelia shouted in a slightly slurred manner.

"Is she drunk already?!" Callie asked sliding into the car.

"I picked her up like that. Don't blame me!" Addison said holding up her hands in mock defeat.

"Hey now! It's our only weekend off until after the season is over! I'm taking full advantage... Starting..." Amelia said looking down at her watch. "Two hours ago!" She finished up with a chuckle.

"Hey, let freedom ring sister!" Callie said with a grin. And with that, they were off.

There was a line around the building by the time they pulled up to the overflowing night club. The sounds of salsa music were pouring out of the open door, and you could see light dancing off the walls.

"Ladies." The big burly bouncer said as they walked up to him.

"We are here with the Sharks." Addison said, her hips already swaying to the music.

"Ah, yes. Right in there and to your right. Have a nice time." He said with a wink.

The night club was packed with people. There were bodies everywhere. The purple and green laser lights were flying through the crowd in patterns that were set up in rhythm to the music, and a salsa beat was radiating through the busy club.

"There's everyone." Addison said pointing to a few tables where all their team mates were already seated and had drinks in their hands.

The three best friends danced over to the waiting tables, saying their rounds of hellos. It was early in the night, and everyone was still fairly sober, save for Amelia, and April kepner who's eyes were already slightly drooping.

Callie couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips as she scanned her friends. She felt slight disappointment when she didn't see Arizona and her brother Tim there, not that she knew what he looked like. She sighed and inwardly shrugged her shoulders, determined that she wasn't going to let it damper the fun of her night.

"Drink, ladies?" Jackson asked holding up a bottle of grey goose vodka.

"Please!" Addison and Callie said in unison. Amelia had already made her way to the dance floor with a very tipsy and they were out there swaying in their drunken manner.

It was then that Callie remembered she hadn't ever checked to see if she got a text message back from Arizona. She had been in such a rush to get ready, that it completely slipped her mind. She felt a small surge of hope spread through her body as she dug her phone out of her purse.

**I'll see what I can do. I really miss you.**

"She misses me." Callie thought with a smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where are you? Arizona asked with a sigh.

"I got stuck in major traffic. There was an accident that closed off the exit I needed to get to. I hate California traffic." Tim's reply came.

"Well listen, Callie wants us to go out to a club tonight. Want to come?" Arizona asked hopeful.

"Oh you mean your made up girlfriend?" Time teasingly asked.

"She's not made up! And she's not my girlfriend..." Arizona said, turning a shade of red. They were something more dammit. And she wasn't sure what that meant as far as a label, but it meant they weren't seeing other people. And for right now that was good enough.

"Whatever, bells." Tim said laughing. "Yeah, I'd love to go."

"Good, come home, we'll get ready, and go!" She said excitedly. She hadn't been out in a while, she definitely hadn't been to a club for a long while. Not only was she going to get to see Callie, but she was going to get to celebrate the fact that her brother was staying home. No more deployments.

"I'll get there as soon as I can." Tim hurriedly said before the line went dead.

Arizona dressed in a slinky silver dress. Her back was on full display, and it was short enough that if she bent the wrong way everything south of the border would give roaming eyes a good view. This outfit was perfect. It would make Callie completely understand, that she was worth sticking around for.

"Are you almost ready, marine? I thought you guys got ready in record time!" Arizona teased her brother as she put her earrings in for a final touch to her outfit.

"Hey, it's my first night out in a long time! I want to look good for the ladies!" Tim said with a smirk as he fixed the collar on his shirt. He ran his hand through his hair, giving it the perfect messy look, sprayed on some cologne and then deemed himself ready.

"You're worse than me." Arizona commented with an eye roll as she stood in the doorway of the guest bathroom. Her eyes were painted a deep shade of brown and her blue eyes sparkled with the contrast, as she looked at her brother. She was so happy he was there, so happy he was safe.

"We don't all have a hot lady sis. I'm still not convinced she's as hot as you say she is." He said with a wink as he made his way out of the bathroom.

"She's amazing... You'll see." Arizona said smugly as she put on another coat of her pink lipstick. "Now let's blow this Popsicle stand! I have a cab waiting downstairs." She said as she exited her apartment with a bounce in he step.

The trip to the club was uneventful. A minor accident slowed them down substantially, but that was LA for you. It wasn't as if she wasn't used to this kind of traffic. As she stepped out of the car, and a black heel made contact with heated concrete, Arizona felt the music pulse through her body. She wasn't by any means a great dancer, but she was good, and she could hold her own on the dance floor.

"Wow... This is some club." Tim said with a whistle as he looked at the glowing building in front of him.

"Yeah, super!" Arizona said excitedly as they made their way to the front of the crowd. "Hi, we are here with the Sharks football team." She said to the bored looking bouncer.

"Ah, yes miss. Have a nice time." He said with a brief check out to Arizona before lifting the rope and letting her and Tim through.

"Creep." She said under her breath. It's not that she wasn't used to being checked out by men, but it never did set well with her. They always had a way of making her feel like she was being objectified, and she hated it.

"I want a drink!" Tim yelled over the loud salsa beat that was pulsing through the building.

"Me too, but I want to find calliope first." Arizona shouted back. She had been looking forward to seeing her for days. Looking around at the sea of people, she was almost positive that it was going to take her a while to find her Latina. She had priorities "mission find calliope." Was set in motion.

"I'd like to help you baby sis, but you never showed me a picture, and the only time I really got a glimpse of her, she was under a helmet." Tim teased, even though his eyes were scanning the crowd.

Arizona lifted up slightly on her high heeled toes before moving deeper into the masses of people. "I'm sure they gave a table." Tim said as he helped guide her around the bodies that seemed to be everywhere. "I mean, they have a reservation, and a party that big will want a place to sit every now and then." He concluded, talking more to himself, then to his sister.

"There! There she is!" Arizona said pointing over to a busy dance floor. Callie's hips were moving to the beat of the song in the most delicious manner. That woman was sex on legs, she was triple sex on legs in that dress. Arizona found herself watching Callie's every move. From the way her arms extended above her head, to her closed eyes, her face totally carefree and relaxed. Down to her swaying hips that looked like they could detach from that delicious body at any second.

"Close your mouth." Tim teased as he gazed at his little sister. He could only guess which one she was staring at. The area to which Arizona was pointing, was full of beautiful women. A few of them adorning black hair. He let his eyes trail his sisters gaze, and he too found himself stunned by the brunette bombshell.

"See what I mean." Arizona said with a smirk as she regarded her previously smug brother. With that she found her legs moving on their own accord. She pushed through the people standing between her and her goal, and soon found herself standing in front of the reason she came. "Calliope..." Arizona said with a smile pulling the Latina out of her dance filled mind.

"Arizona." Callie smiled snapping her eyes open. She wasn't expecting the sight in front of her. Arizona was beautiful, she was breathtaking, and Damn was she hot! Not that she wasn't always beautiful, but wow. Callie had to forcefully reign herself in as she gazed over the blonde beauty in front of her. "I'm so glad you came." Callie breathed out as she began to fan herself.

"I thought, why not? I brought my brother with me!" Arizona said excitedly as her pink lips formed into a huge dimpled grin. One Callie couldn't resist even if she had tried.

"This must be your brother." Callie said looking over Arizona's shoulder. She extended a hand out to the gentleman who looked very much like Arizona, there was no denying they were siblings. "Nice to meet you, I'm Callie." She said with her megawatt smile.

"I'm Tim!" Tim answered returning his own dimpled smile. "I was convinced Arizona made you up, or over exaggerated your looks, but once again my baby sister has proved me wrong." Tim said with a laugh as he shook his head.

"Oh, and what exactly has Arizona said?" Callie asked quirking up an eye brow as a sly smirk crossed her lips.

"Nothing! I just said you were beautiful!" Arizona said before Tim had a chance to answer. She threw her hand over his mouth in an attempt to keep him quiet, knowing he'd fabricate the truth even just a little. "Hi." Arizona said leaning in wanting to feel those red lips against hers.

"Hi." Callie said with a smile as she closed the bap between she and Arizona, laying a soft but electric kiss. She had once again convinced herself that she felt a spark whenever she touched any part of the blonde in front of her, but there was no denying what she just felt. And as she gazed into the baby blue eyes of the woman in front of her, the rest of the room seemed to disappear.

"You want a drink?" Arizona asked, her eyes fluttering open. She was slightly dazed as she pulled away from those plump red lips. Callie was amazing. There was no denying that much. She could spend all night like this. Well, at least away from the prying eyes of strangers, and her brother.

"I would love one. I've been dancing forever!" Callie said as she grabbed Arizona's hand and led her toward the bar. She walked with a purposeful away in her hips letting the slight amount of alcohol she had already consumed guide her actions.

Arizona dutifully followed. She soon found herself she'd follow the beautiful Latina anywhere. She quickly pushed down those thoughts with a shake of the head as they approached the crowded bar.

A bartender caught the eyes of the two beautiful women in front of him, and made it a point to wink as he finished up with the couple he was currently helping. He pointedly ignored people who had been waiting longer then the two women standing there as a smirk graced his face. "What can I get you beautiful ladies?" He asked with a slightly cocky grin.

"I'll have a vodka sprite. What would you like?" Callie said placing her order and then turning to Arizona before flipping her hair over her shoulder exposing that lusciously long neck.

"Uh... Crown and coke." Arizona practically stuttered as she swallowed hard. This woman was going to break her. She could feel it in her bones. Why wasn't she more frightened of what could happen? Why wasn't she putting her guard up like she always did?

"What? Callie asked with a smirk as she noticed Arizona's lingering stare.

"What, what?" Arizona asked knowing she had been caught.

"You're staring." Callie laughed as she began to fan herself.

"I was just thinking, I... I left my brother and didn't even ask him if he wanted a drink." Arizona said knowing she couldn't tell Callie what she was really thinking.

"I think he's doing ok." Callie said with a hearty laugh. Both Arizona and Callie's eyes landed on her brother who was now surrounded by Amelia, Addison, and a few other members of the sharks football team.

"Always had been a ladies man." Arizona said with an eye roll as the bartender walked back over with their drinks.

"Compliments of the gentlemen down there." He said pointing to a group of about three men who had obviously been eyeing the beautiful Latina and blonde bombshell.

Feeling brave, Callie raised her glass in a thank you type manner before leaning forward and pressing a needy, heated kiss against Arizona's lips. Sure she would get free drinks all night, she was used to that, but she was off the market. She and Arizona were something more, and even if it stopped the free drinks from coming, she wanted everyone around her to know... She was taken.

"What was that for?" Arizona asked as she fought to regain her senses. Callie's touch, let alone her kiss was intoxicating. She wasn't complaining, but up to this point the woman in front of her was fairly shy. The woman in front of her was brash, and forward. She'd have to say she really didn't mind the change.

"Just wanted to say thank you for coming." Callie smiled. The alcohol sure was making her brave. "Let's drink this and dance."

Several drinks, many songs, and who knows how many hours had passed as Callie, her team, and Arizona and her brother found themselves having the time of their lives. Coach Bailey, and coach Avery along with April had long left, saying they couldn't watch their team get any further drunk. Addison and Callie had both ended up on the table in a dance off at one point, much to the amusement of the other party goers.

Arizona couldn't remember the last time she had, had this much fun. And it wasn't just the alcohol. It was Callie, and possibly the fact that she could rest easy now, knowing her brother was home safe. She watched in amusement as Callie effortlessly danced with Addison in her sky high heels.

Tim had also found himself smitten with a certain red head and couldn't take her eyes off of her. "Just think bells, if I can talk Addison into a date, we could be dating best friends. Then we could double date!" Tim said excitedly with his slightly slurred speech.

"I don't want to watch my brother stick his tongue down anyone's throat. Blech." Arizona said as she crinkled her nose and adamantly shook her head in disgust.

"You have been making out with Callie all night!" Tim protested. "You think I like to see that?!" He teased poking Arizona in the ribs.

"Whatever. It's been like three times and, can you blame me? She's hot!" Arizona said with a smirk. Her eyes watching Callie's every move. Callie... Her Callie. She thought with a growing warming to her chest.

"Well so is Addison, so suck it Robbins!" Tim joked.

Callie couldn't take her eyes off of Arizona. There was just something about her, she couldn't put her finger on it. And soon her alcohol crazed mind was wanting to do all these things she knew it was too soon for. Maybe it was the fact that she hadn't had any type of physical connection with anyone in so long, or maybe it was that she felt such a strong connection to Arizona. She couldn't be sure, but she knew she needed to fight these feelings of growing desire.

She didn't want to move too far, to fast, with a woman she wanted to get to know better, possibly build something more with. There was no sure fire way of doing that if sex was involved. Nope. She'd just have to fight off these wanted, but unwanted thoughts, and continue to move forward. She wanted Arizona, but she also wanted a future with her.

"I think I'm going to call it a night." Callie said slightly out of breath. She walked straight over to Arizona after she and Addison had finished dancing. A light sheen of sweat had settled on her tanned skin creating an ethereal glow, and Arizona found herself swallowing hard trying to tame the vivid thoughts of a less dressed Callie with the same layer of sweat on her body. She was sure she could cause that amount of sweat and more if she was given the opportunity.

"Callie is leaving, do you want to go or stay?"Arizona asked her brother who was once again wrapped up in Addison.

"Stay. You go, I'll be fine." He said quickly waving her off.

"I'll come with you." Arizona said with a dimpled grin. She wasn't sure she should go with her. The alcohol had lowered both her and Callie's inhibitions drastically. It was no secret. Their hands freely roamed over each other's bodies on the dance floor, each touch igniting a small wave of pleasure, even if it was just a graze of the arm. And they had even had a few less then publicly acceptable make out sessions, both in the booth and on the dance floor.

But the words were already out of her mouth, and she was quickly being pulled to the exit by Callie who found herself needing air. "Good, let's grab food then we can go to my place." Callie said with a wink.

"This could go one of two ways." Arizona thought as her heart best rapidly in her chest. "Are we ready for the next step." Her thoughts continued, as plump lips pressed against hers, for a mind spinning kiss.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: as said before I have no real "plot" to this story. I'm going off what you, the reader wants to see! So, by all means, let me know what should come next!

Also, I have no beta and I didn't proof read so sorry for any errors! Hope the wait was worth it!

Lastly, I would like to sincerely apologize for the LONGEST GAP EVER! I'm sorry it took so long to update. I didn't forget about any of you, and for those of you still around, I appreciate your continued support.

I have been promoted at my job, which means better pay, but more hours. More hours means less time to write and more time to work (sucky I know!) also I had a very busy holiday season with work and family, it's not an excuse, but it's all I've got. Now that it's over I should have more time to write! Not an excuse I know, but sometimes writing has to take a back seat to life.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Girlfriends

"Arizona..." Callie said her tone low, and deep, it was a tone Arizona had heard many times, but not from Callie... She felt desire course through her Veins as the Latina's hot breath washed over her ear.

Pink lips were pressed against a smooth soft Carmel neck. Every so often her tongue would dart out, swiping over Callie's pulse point. Arizona quickly found out this made deep moans escape the Latina beauty. It was quite possibly the sexiest thing she'd ever heard, and it made her stomach muscles clench and flip with desire.

An ivory hand was sitting dangerously high on a smooth tanned leg. That deliciously form fitting white dress was inching higher and higher with every slide of her fingers, and Callie's heart was ready to beat right out of her chest. Every touch from the blue eyed beauty beside her, practically on her, was electric. A simple kiss from the woman could do so much more then most encounters she had with past lovers in her life.

"Arizona..." Callie breathed out again, her hands were running over Arizona's bare back. Skin on skin contact felt essential right now, but it also felt scary. Her mind was hazy with the alcohol and the intoxicating touch from the blonde who was practically on top of her. And those beautiful lips were working some sort of crazy magic against her skin.

"What?" Arizona asked with hooded eyes. She was lost in the touch of the beautifully soft and tanned skin under her, nothing else seemed to matter. It was a struggle to hear the way her name rolled out of beautiful plump red lips, no matter how sexy it sounded.

"I... We... Shit... Arizona we need to stop." Callie managed to get out. It was hard to focus when Soft pink lips were attached to her. It didn't matter how bad she wanted this to happen, she knew she had to stop it.

It wasn't that this was moving too fast. In fact Callie even felt they were moving at a snails pace. She had done the whole dating and meaningless sex thing, more times then she'd like to admit. She had also done the whole sex while in a committed relationship thing where feelings and a future were involved. She found she liked option B better. It just suited her needs.

Sure she and Arizona had said they were something more, but there was still no label. She didn't want to push the blonde, and quite honestly she wasn't even one hundred percent sure how to bring up the subject of labels with her. Yet, here they were dangerously close to doing everything her body craved. She wanted to feel Arizona on her, in her. And obviously the beautiful reporter felt the same, otherwise they wouldn't be here, in this position.

But as much as her body craved it, her mind and heart were telling her to stop. She didn't want her first time with someone, who was already so dearly special to her, to be on her couch. She didn't want it to be after a night out of dancing and drinking. She wanted it to be special, like it should be. Because Arizona was special. This thing that they had going was special. It wasn't just the physical aspect of things, it was also the emotional.

Arizona was beautiful. She was quite possibly the most beautiful woman Callie had ever laid eyes on. But she was so much more then looks. She was smart, and funny. She was caring and kind. She was nothing short of amazing. She was beautiful inside and out.

Soft hands pulled back from the heated flesh below her. Not even a few seconds passed, and Callie was already missing her touch. Worried blue eyes searched deep brown, and even though the room was dark, sans a soft table lamp, Callie could still make out how Arizona's blue eyes sparkled. A soft worry line set between light eyebrows, and Arizona felt her heart sink into her stomach.

"Why? What's... You didn't? That wasn't fun for you?" Arizona asked, struggling for words, as her heart beat rapidly in her chest. She wanted Callie, she wanted her bad and she felt like she had been waiting forever to be where they were. Okay, so maybe they were a little tipsy. But, that just made things more relaxed.

Did Callie not feel what she was feeling? Was this a totally one sided thing. She was feeling completely dejected, and she didn't like it. It took her a while to put herself back in the position she was in. One night stands she could handle, meaningless hook ups were just that. Meaningless. But she felt a deeper connection with Callie, and she wanted to take their relationship to the next level.

"God... No Arizona." Plump red lips said as brown eyes searched blue. "I don't want our first time to be like this." Callie said gesturing around between them. "We are in my living room, on my couch, tipsy from a night out." Callie said taking a deep breath. "If I didn't stop you just now, I wouldn't have been able to at all." Callie said letting her gaze drop as she shook her head.

"I just... Look, I'm not the best at this whole relationship thing." Callie began to explain. "I have a history of jumping into things to quickly, and I always end up getting burned somehow." She continued on with a sigh. "I like you. I like you a lot, and I don't just want to rush into this because I think we have something special here." Callie said in a rush of words. Her stomach was swirling with butterfly's at her admission.

Callie wore her heart on her sleeve. She always had, she didn't know any other way. Often times that meant saying, and doing things that ended up leaving her hurt in the end. This ended up leaving her in failed relationship after failed relationship. And the quiet blonde sitting in front of her was making her feel that way again. Why couldn't she just keep her damn mouth shut? She was already scaring Arizona away.

"Say something. Anything." Callie said tucking a blonde hair behind Arizona's ear. She couldn't take the silence. It was hard. She needed to know that things were still ok. She needed to know that Arizona felt the same way.

"I-Uh..." Arizona stammered. "I, yeah. I feel the same." She managed to get out. She felt a warmth spread over her body with the brunettes words. Callie was feeling exactly what she was feeling, and she had just voiced it. Thank god.

"You do?" Callie asked with a megawatt smile spreading over her face.

"I do." Arizona nodded with her own dimpled grin.

"Thank god..." Callie breathed out with a small nervous laugh. She felt the heavy weight lifted off her chest, and she was grateful.

"Well... I guess I should go then." Arizona sighed. Not that she wanted to go, but she found it hard to keep her hands off of the beautiful woman in front of her. Arizona was certain Callie just got more beautiful every time she saw her.

"You don't have to go." Callie said quietly as she wrung her hands together on her lap in a nervous fashion. "I mean, it's late, and you're still slightly buzzed, and it's just not safe." She said clearing her throat and shaking her head. "Just stay." She said hoping that her voice didn't sound to desperate.

"Calliope... I don't..." Arizona said with slight trepidation in her voice.

"Nothing has to happen. I just, I would really like it if you stayed." Callie said, cutting her off as she searched those beautiful blue eyes she found herself often times getting lost in.

"I have nothing to wear." Arizona said with a giggle. Despite herself, she found herself wanting to stay. Even if something didn't happen. Callie had a way of making her feel safe like no one had, that in itself was a feat. Because those who know Arizona Robbins, knew her fear of commitment. She had been hurt just one too many times.

"I have something silly." Callie said with one of those heart stopping smiles, that Arizona found herself rapidly falling in love with.

"Ok then. I'd love to stay." Arizona smiled.

"Great! Come on, let's go!" Callie said grabbing the soft ivory hand, that only minutes ago was pressing against her flesh, making her mind spin with desire. She drug her across the wooden floor and into the bedroom where soft cream Capet met both women's bare feet.

"That view is amazing, wow!" Arizona said, finally taking in her surroundings. She had been distracted earlier, too distracted to enjoy anything beyond the soft leather couch, and deliciously curvy Latina she was sharing it with.

Callie's floor to ceiling windows over looked LA's glorious city scape. Bright lights flickered and danced in the distance, as the city moved below them. "It is, isn't it?" Callie asked marveling at just how adorable this blonde in her bedroom was. She was adorable, and sexy, and that just screamed danger.

"Yes, but not quite as beautiful as this view." Arizona said turning around locking blue eyes with brown. Yep, Callie was definitely the best view in LA.

"Oh, such a charmer." Callie smiled lowering her head and placing a quick kiss on pink lips, that just felt so right pressed up against her. "You obviously haven't looked in a mirror lately then." Callie said with a wink after she pulled back.

"Now who's the charmer?" Arizona giggled as she felt a slight blush creep up her cheeks.

"Shorts or pants?" Callie asked with a huge smile as she walked over to her dresser.

"Shorts. I hate sleeping in pants." Arizona said scrunching up her nose in the cutest way possible.

"Me too." Callie said with that huge smile. Her cheeks hurt from all the smiling she was doing tonight, but she didn't mind in the least. They were so different, yet so the same.

"My mom said, when I was little, and she used to put me in those little footy pajamas. You know which ones I'm talking about?" Callie asked. Arizona nodded her head, her blonde locks slightly bouncing. "She said I would rip them off in the middle of the night and end up naked in the mornings. She finally had to stop putting me in them because that happened every time she did." Callie said with laughter.

"Oh so she had a future nudist on her hands." Arizona giggled. A little Calliope, Arizona imagined. She could see her perfectly. Long dark locks, that beautiful Carmel skin, and those big brown eyes, that she could imagine any parent getting lost in. She was sure mini Callie could probably get away with murder. She wouldn't mind having one of those little people running around.

Whoa. Where did that come from?

"I'm hardly a nudist." Callie defended as she stuck out her tongue. "Besides, if I had decided to be a nudist, I would probably have moved to a nudist colony, go big or go home!" Callie laughed. She loved this banter between Arizona and herself. It just seemed to come so easy. "I'm going to go change and get ready for bed." Callie said handing off Arizona a pair of shorts, and an oversized sleeping shirt.

"Thanks." Arizona said taking the offered clothes. She was spending the night at Callie Torres' house, and sleeping in her clothes. Tonight didn't turn out quite how she had hoped, but this was possibly even better.

The door latched behind Callie and Arizona immediately began to change. She folded her dress and laid it against a big cream colored chair Callie had sitting in the corner of her room. This was the first time she had been in this space. The space of the woman who she found herself wanting to know more and more about. A bedroom can say so much about a person. The pictures they keep, the color of their furniture, everything in a persons bedroom can tell a story.

Arizona's eyes scanned the dresser that sat against the wall at the end of the bed. It was lined with perfumes and pictures. Chance by Chanel, Burberry Brit, daisy by Marc Jacobs. Well, she'd give Callie one thing. She had good taste. Expensive taste. To the left was a family photo. Two younger women and an older couple. They were all smiling, the kind that meets the eye and makes them sparkle. It was a candid obviously. Callie was half on top of the other youngster who looked very similar to her.

"My family." Callie said startling Arizona and causing her to jump. "We were at the beach." She explained. "My uncle Fernando is a photographer and he snapped photos of us all day. That one wasn't planned we were just having fun." Callie said smiling, as she walked up to Arizona and stood just to the left of her.

"You all look so happy." Arizona sighed in almost a dream like tone.

"We were... Are. They're great." Callie said as she nudged Arizona in the arm.

"You don't have a TV in here." Arizona observed.

"I don't. No. I read a lot in bed. I think a TV is just do distracting, wouldn't you agree?" Callie smiled. Her voice was an Octave lower. It made Arizona shiver.

"Uh- no- yeah- totally distracting." Arizona said fighting for words, as she tucked a stray hair behind her ear. How was she going to lay in bed with Callie and just sleep when she wants to do so much more.

"Come on, it's getting late." Callie said grabbing Arizona's hand and leading her toward her bed.

Both women laid in bed, at a very respectable distance apart. Each having trouble sleeping. Callie knew she wanted more then just "something more" from the woman beside her, she wanted some form of official title, because she could feel herself falling faster and faster for the woman beside her.

"You awake?" Arizona whispered, after an unknown amount of time.

"Yeah." Callie breathed out as her fingers danced across her stomach.

"I um... Look this is super weird... But..." Arizona said fumbling for words. "I... We've already been on more then three dates, and that's usual my rule for... You know?" Arizona asked almost shyly.

"Sex." Callie said point blank turning to look at the woman beside her. She loved the way the city lights bounced off of Arizona's delicate features, and then made a mental note to shut the windows because the sun could be lethal in the mornings.

"Yes." Arizona said nodding her head. "But we aren't doing that and... And..." She struggled.

"Was that what you were hoping would happen tonight? Because..." Callie said suddenly feeling very unsure of herself

"No... No, not at all." Arizona defended. Not that she would have minded if it happened, because come on... Callie is a goddess. "I just... ugh!" She groaned out in frustration. "Callie, I'm horrible at relationships." Arizona admitted.

"Me too." Callie said taking a deep breath. She didn't know if her heart was fluttering because she felt a weight lifted with that statement, or because she felt like this was too scary for Arizona to handle, cuz she felt that way too sometimes "what are you saying?" Callie finally asked.

"Ok, this is completely crazy, and you can totally shoot me down if you want... Which would be crazy, because I'm actually a pretty awesome person. I mean I do have my flaws..." Arizona said rambling casing a smirk to form on Callie's face. "I want you to be my girlfriend Calliope. I want us to be officially together."

A stunned Latinas eyes went wide. God how she wanted to hear those words, because she felt the same exact way. But words escaped her. She had her past, which was let's face it, less than stellar. She didn't want to ruin anything with Arizona. But there would be nothing to ruin if they didn't even start anything. Callie's thoughts were running away with her making her dizzy. All the while Arizona was thinking the worst as Callie remained silent.

"Say something please." Arizona said feeling her panic start to rise.

"I...I..." Callie stuttered. "I'd really love that Arizona..." Callie smiled her mega watt smile, which earner her a beautiful dimpled smile in return. "My girlfriend, Arizona Robbins." She said letting the words roll off her lips.

"Yep!" Arizona said snuggling into the beautiful Latina next to her.

"I like the sound of that." Callie breathed out pressing a kiss to the crown of blonde hair

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: hello beautiful people! I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I wanted to put this out there, and get the ball rolling. I'm thinking of visiting Callie's and Arizona's past in the next chapter or few chapters, so we can all understand why they are why they are with relationships, but I'm not sure. What do you think?

As always this is written FOR YOU! So tell me what you want! I will do my best to accommodate all of your requests.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you for your continued support! Xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: fall seven times get up eight

This is exactly the kind of thing Callie didn't need right now. For once she felt like everything was on track. She had support from her family and friends, she worked in her dream job, and she had an amazing girlfriend. A girlfriend she found herself falling faster for everyday.

On top of that the league was building quite a fan base. She had to admit it was kind of cool that she got bum rushed the other day while she and Arizona were out doing a bit of shopping. It was definitely surprising, but it was kind of cool.

But this... This was just not making things easy. It put a definite kink in her seemingly perfect life, because it's taken her out of the game... And she doesn't know for how long.

Everything had been going perfect. The refs had just given the two minute warning for the second quarter. The sharks were up by twenty-six, and had received their first safety that day. The team went wild, and the crowd went wild when it happened. Everything up to that point was smooth, and perfect, they couldn't be having a better game. Both defense and offense were at their best.

"Ok ladies! We are killing it out there! Let's keep up this momentum!" Callie said as she glanced around at her team mates and friends. Sweat was dripping down her face and her black hair somehow seemed blacker with the moisture it had collected. "Let's hydrate and get back out there. Their defense has been really weak on the left side, so let's run grey 22!" Callie said enthusiastically. "That should leave several of you wide open, but that also leaves me uncovered so let's move fast people!" Callie said clapping her hands.

With that they stepped back on the field. This was a fairly new play they were running, and yea it was risky, But they were ahead by enough that a mistake wouldn't cost them too much. And if this play was a success, it would benefit them against tougher opponents in the future.

The team lined up, and Callie squared off for the snap. Her blood was coursing through her veins. This was exciting, it was new, it had the possibility of changing their whole offensive game.

"Grey 22, grey 22, hut, hut, hike," Callie shouted over the roaring crowd. The ball was snapped and placed in her hand as the whole offense moved left in one quick fluid motion. Addison had trouble getting open, which put a damper on the plan, but ami was wide open, and Callie caught sight of her at the last second.

But, like any football fan knows, a second can mean the difference between a touchdown, or a fumble, a running play, or a tackle, a completed pass, or a sack. The last one was the case for Callie. She was just one second too late, and that one second may have just changed her life forever.

All she could feel was pain. A sharp shooting pain up her right leg. This was not happening. She heard something pop as she hit the ground, she figured it was her helmet at first. But the pain she felt in her leg immediately following the horrible sound, let her know otherwise.

Callie wasn't an idiot, she knew how serious a leg injury could be. Especially in the line of work she was in. All it takes is that one injury to take you completely out of the game, forever. And while Callie wasn't in the habit of thinking the worst out of a situation, she couldn't help the sudden, and unwanted tears that sprang to her eyes.

She hurt, it was awful. The burning sensation running up and down her limb made it feel like her leg was literally on fire. But more than that, fear was coursing through her entire being. She couldn't be done. She had just started. She was making a name for herself, for her team. This couldn't be it. It just wasn't possible.

Callie ripped her helmet off, struggling for breath through her tears. She clawed at her leg trying to relieve some of the pain. Everything felt like like it was going in slow motion around her. She could see people moving, she could feel them inching closer and closer to her, but it was all so slow.

"Callie! Callie!" She heard through her cloudy thoughts. Miranda's wide brown eyes were set on her, concern was etched all over her face, as she kneeled next to her quarterback.

"Something snapped coach. I'm not sure what it was." She said, as she started to take deep calming breaths. "I got hit from the right side, and I fell on my leg weird and... And... It burns!" She said falling back onto her back trying to stretch out for any relief she could find.

"Where's kepner?!" Bailey yelled.

"Here!" The red headed physical therapist said, as she crawled up to her right side. "Can you move it at all Torres?" April asked as she poked and prodded at the sensitive muscle in Callie's knee.

"A little." Callie said wincing as she rotated slightly to the left then the right.

"Ok, let's get her off the field, and back to the locker room." April said looking at two more medical assistants who had joined them on the field. "This needs ice, and I want to get her to a hospital for scans." She continued, sternly.

The two medical assistants helped stabilize Callie, who stood awkwardly on her left foot, trying to find her balance. No way in hell were they taking her off this field on a stretcher. She wasn't ready to be taken out of the game, and the fear that had just been coursing through her now turned to sudden determination.

Whatever it took, she wasn't going to let whatever happened to her stand in her way. Callie Torres was a football player. It's what she lived and breathed for, and nothing, not even a leg injury was going to stand in her way. She was a fighter, and an all around bad ass. She wasn't going to let anything keep her down.

"I really think we need to get you to the hospital." April sighed as Callie took a seat on the locker room. "This is really swollen, and there's only so much I can do. I definitely need some CT scans and x-Rays just to make sure nothing is broken." April said running her fingers over the swollen flesh.

"Let's go. The sooner we get started, the sooner I can get back out on the field." Callie said eagerly.

"Slow down there champ." April giggled. "I want to ice this first, and then we'll move you." April said, already making an ice pack to place on Callie's knee.

"Callie! Are you ok?!" Addison said pushing her way into the locker room. She had been frantic since she saw her go down, but knew better then to crowd her.

"I will be." Callie grimaced as she shifted uncomfortably on the bench. Every movement sent an uncomfortable shock through her leg.

"Arizona is freaking out." Addison said taking a seat next to her, careful not to jostle her in any way. "She practically leaped over the barrier when you were being helped off the field." Addison said, having to stifle a giggle.

"Where is she?" Callie asked with slight concern. She hadn't forgotten Arizona was there, but she had pushed it to the back of her mind.

"Probably being detained in stadium jail." Addison said with a smirk on her face, as she remembered just how frantic Arizona had been. The petite blonde had nearly launched herself over the barrier that separated the seats from the field.

"Can someone please go get my girlfriend for me, before she gets arrested?" Callie said with a smirk. She and Arizona had been exclusive for a few weeks now, but with her busy schedule, and Arizona's busy schedule it was hard for them to spend much time together.

Callie had invited Arizona to the game, after the blonde had expressed missing her over these past few weeks. She had missed Arizona too, but there wasn't much she could do at this point.

They were both very aware of each other's busy schedules, and Callie's was only becoming increasingly busy with people wanting to sign her as the face of their company. She had already gotten offers from Gatorade, Nike, Adidas, and several local gyms. She even got an offer to do the sports illustrated bikini issue.

But she would do anything to arrange time with the blonde who was quickly stealing her heart. It was only a few more months until the regular season was over. They were a definite shoe in for playoffs, and a favorite to win the championship game. That would tack on another month, but after that she was home free. And Arizona had vacation time coming up, so they were planning on doing something together.

But again, this injury could put a damper on things. All Callie could do now, was hope for the best. And for that she needed the best.

"I'll get her." Jacob, one of the teams multiple staff, said to Callie after no one had answered her request.

"Thank you." Callie said with a grateful smile. In the short time she and Arizona had been official, it was clear how much the blonde worried about her. It was quite sweet actually. No one had ever cared about her the way Arizona did. It made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

It was a few long uncomfortable, and painful moments of April, poking, and moving Callie's leg before Arizona showed up. Her blonde hair was frenzied with worry as she pressed her way into the now packed locker room. It has half time, and with the first string quarter back now out of play, Coach Bailey, and coach Avery had to come up with a plan.

"Calliope." Arizona breathed out. She took one look at her girlfriends form, and her heart beat rapidly in her chest. She had been worried since the second Callie went down and didn't get up. It was a relief just to see her.

"Hey." Callie said with a soft smirk. She was in pain, but she'd do anything to ease the worry she saw in Arizona's face right now.

"Are you ok? I mean, obviously you're not ok. You're hurt. But..." Arizona said taking a step closer.

"Hey, it's ok." Callie gently coaxed patting the spot next to her that wasn't taken up by her sprawled out leg.

"I was so worried." Arizona breathed out taking a seat.

"April wants me to go to the hospital, to get some scans done, and make sure nothing is broken." Callie said signing. "I just hope it's nothing permanent." She admitted, voicing her worst fears.

"It'll be ok." Arizona smiled pressing a soft kiss to Callie's cheek. So soft Callie almost didn't feel it. But it made her feel one hundred times more optimistic than she had been feeling, and for that she was grateful.

"Will you... Do you... Would you go to the hospital with me?" Callie asked struggling for words. She was a bad ass, but she found a growing need for Arizona everyday. And honestly she didn't care how desperate it made her sound at that moment.

"Of course I will. You're my girlfriend. I'll be right by your side." Arizona smiled, letting her dimples pop. She'd do anything for Callie, she was quickly realizing. And the thought that once scared her, no longer did. She could see a beautiful future with Callie. Even if her chosen profession was less than safe.

"Yeah.." Callie smiled loving the way "girlfriend" sounded rolling off Arizona's lips. She'd never tire of hear OMG that.

"Alright, John is going to go with you to UCLA medical center. I have to stay until the game's over just in case anything else happens. Keep me updated. I'll be there after the game if you're still there." She smiled patting Callie on her good knee.

Arizona, Callie, and John loaded up in a waiting ambulance, on call for emergencies at the fame and quickly made their way to the hospital. The ride was filled mostly with silence. Callie held Arizona's hand loosely, while drawing patterns on the palm of ivory flesh.

"Nervous?" Arizona asked silently.

"A little." Callie said clearing her throat. "I just want to play you know? It's what I do." She said, offering up a small smile.

"It'll be ok baby. I promise. And if not, well, we'll figure out a way to make it ok." Arizona said squeezing Callie's hand tightly.

Callie's eyes opened wide at Arizona's statement, they had never used pet names before, but she quickly realized she didn't dislike it. In fact it was the exact opposite. She loved it. It sent a shiver through her entire body. It almost made her forget her current predicament.

"What? Why are you looking at me that way?" Arizona asked, feeling suddenly self conscious.

"You called me baby..." Callie said as a smirk over took her recently somber features. "I... I liked it." Callie said, her smile growing at Arizona's worried expression.

"Yeah?" Arizona asked with her dimpled smile.

"Yeah." Callie said leaning back in the bed they were using to transport her.

The hospital was busy when they arrived through the ER entrance. The team had called ahead, and Callie bypassed everything downstairs and went straight up to a private waiting room. Being a football star had its perks, she had decided, as she waited in the comfort of her own room. Not that she really thought she should have special treatment, but we was in more pain then she had come in with, and all she really wanted to do at this point was go home and shower.

Arizona sat dutifully by Callie's side, as Jacob made himself busy in the hospital cafeteria, wisely giving the girls. some alone time.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Callie said looking over at Arizona. She was beyond happy for her presence here. She'd be going crazy otherwise.

"You make me feel beautiful." Arizona said smiling and leaning in for a quick kiss.

The kiss. Which was intended to be a quick peck on the lips quickly turned into something deeper. Callie wrapped her hand around Arizona's neck pulling her impossibly close. Hearts started pounding, and hands started roaming. It wasn't until a throat cleared to get their attention that they pulled apart.

"Wow." Callie said under her breath. As she shook herself back into the now. Arizona Robbins was going to be the death of her. But what a way to go.

"Hi, Callie. I'm Dr. Hunt." The tall red head said with a smirk on his face as he entered the room.

"Hello Dr. Hunt." Callie said politely.

"There was a big traffic pile up on the I-5 today, and a lot of the accident patients got brought in to our ER." He stated regrettably. "That means we are back up in X-Ray and our CT scan rooms." He continued. "You have options. You can wait here, and be seen by the best, me." He said confidently. "Or we can send you somewhere else and have it looked at." He said rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Can I take a shower? I mean, like his long am I going to be waiting?" Callie asked sighing and laying back in her bed.

"Sure. There's one right in there, and I can get you on some medicine to help manage the pain." Dr. Hunt said as he tucked his hands into his pockets.

"Do I have to wear one of those hospital gowns?" Callie said crinkling her nose and making a face. This got a giggle from the blonde beside her. A sound she was quickly deciding was her favorite sound.

"No, Ms. Torres." Dr. Hunt said with a smirk. "Shorts and a shirt are fine. No pants, it'll just make you uncomfortable with everyone poking at you." He said nodding his head once.

"This is going to be a long day." Callie said taking a deep breath.

"I'll go get you some clothes, while you shower." Arizona said smiling. She kissed Callie on the forehead before making a quick trip to the hospital gift shop in search of clothes. Addison would be there with Callie's clothes later, but she knew the Latina wouldn't wear a hospital gown, even for a while until her clothes arrived.

"You're my favorite." Callie called after her.

"Alright, I'll get someone up here to give you some stuff to clean up with, and get you something to help with the pain. I'll get back as soon as I can. To get those scans done." He said with a smile before leaving the room.

"This sucks." Callie thought letting her head fall back against her pillow. She was missing the whole second half of the game, and she was stuck in a hospital, in her dirty, sweaty uniform. At least until her girlfriend got back with clothes. Her girlfriend. That thought brought a smile to her face.

The throbbing in her leg was decidedly less then when she had arrived, but she was still uncomfortable. She was sure she didn't want any drugs to numb the pain, but she was also sure she wanted it to be even less then it was still.

"I got you some shorts, and a shirt, and some shampoo and body wash." Arizona said bounding in the room suddenly. She was back quicker then Callie had expected.

"That was fast." She smiled looking at the perky blonde. Her perky blonde.

"Well I figured you were uncomfortable." Arizona said shrugging as she made her way closer to the bed.

"You're incredible." Callie said smiling. Arizona just made everything seem like it was going to be ok. They were so new, but she could see an amazingly long future with the woman beside her. And it didn't scare her. It made her excited. That was new.

"You're not so bad yourself." Arizona said picking up a tan hand and laying a kiss to it. "Now go shower." She said helping Callie up.

Thankfully hospital showers had bars everywhere. So it was simpler than taking one at home. It was hard not being able to put pressure down on both legs, and Callie was having some balancing issues. She could only imagine the trouble she'd have at home.

"Babe, I'm going to go get something to eat. Are you hungry?" Arizona shouted into the bathroom.

"Food sounds amazing! Yes, I'm starving!" Callie said with a smirk on her face. That was the second time today Arizona had used a pet name for her, and she loved it.

"Ok, take your time. I'll be back." Arizona said leaving the room, once again.

Callie dried off quickly, before dressing and wrapping a towel around her head. She almost lost her balance a few times, but managed to keep it together.

She used the crutches that some

Random nurse had dropped off earlier, and hobbled back over to her bed. She found that it took more energy to do anything. And she found it out quickly. Maybe the pain meds wouldn't be such a bad thing. All that moving around certainly hasn't helped her pain level, that was definitely another down fall.

"Ms. Torres?" A new voice said just as Callie got settled back into bed. She had since taken her towel out of her hair, and looked casually beautiful.

"Yes?" She asked sitting up looking toward the new voice.

"I'm here to give you these." A young nurse, said holding out a small cup. "It'll help with the pain." She said walking towards the bed.

"On a scale of one, to seeing dragons flying around my room, how bad is what you're giving me?" Callie asked taking the small cup out of the nurses hand.

She was cute. Short brown hair in a bob cut, deep green eyes. "Cute yes, but nothing on Arizona." Callie found herself thinking with a smile. She just felt lucky. She was lucky, even now laying in this hospital bed. Because she had the most beautiful and awesome woman by her side.

The nurse, Emily, let out a laugh and threw her head back. "You'll feel pretty good. But more then likely, you're just going to fall asleep." She smiled placing an arm on Callie's. "Can I just say, I'm a huge fan. I've been watching you since you played in college." The nurse said in almost a whisper as she looked around the room.

"Thank you." Callie said with a smirk as she threw back the pills, and grabbed her glass of water from the table sitting next to her.

"Would you mind? I mean... I probably shouldn't can you... Maybe sign this for me?" Nurse Emily said holding out a pen with a shaky hand. And a piece of paper.

"Sure." Callie smiled at her nerves. This whole signing autographs was still new to her, but it was exciting.

"Thank you." She smiled taking it back before sliding another piece of paper in front of Callie. "And you know. Once you're feeling better... Maybe we could go for a drink. Just think about it." She said before slipping out of the room.

Emily knew that was against so many rules, but Callie was hot, and how many opportunities was she going to get to do that.

Callie didn't even have a chance to refuse her. She just wouldn't call her. That would be the end of that, cuz she had Arizona. She couldn't even think of anyone else. Nope, it was simple as that. She picked up the piece of paper and opened it. Emily had left her, her number, and all she could do was laugh. Obviously word about her and Arizona hadn't gotten around yet. But that was another hurdle they'd have to cross when it got there. Fame was still new to her.

"hey! I got you a salad and a burger." Arizona said carrying in two trays of food.

"Thank god! I'm starving!" Callie said pushing the number aside.

"what's that?" Arizona curiously asked.

"Oh. Some nurse gave me her number." Callie laughed with an eye roll.

"Oh, she did, did she?" Arizona asked almost annoyed. Callie knew how she felt about sharing. And she wasn't a jealous person by any means, but something about this made her blood boil. Callie was hers.

"Arizona?" Callie asked... "Baby, where did I lose you?" She asked reaching out a hand to pale skin. Arizona had completely zoned out on her.

"I don't share calliope, and I'm not a jealous person..." She said narrowing her gaze. "But I can't help but feel uneasy about this. I know you know I don't share. But... I just need a minute." Arizona said pushing her way out of the hospital room. Leaving Callie stunned.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: so I started and restarted this chapter over four, yes FOUR times! I wanted to fit as many requests in as I could, and I think I got most of them...

More football

Injury

Jealousy...

I know personally, I hate it when only one party is jealous. So we will see jealous Arizona, and a jealous Callie too.

Also, before you get too mad at me. I had to cut it off because I would have just kept writing... And writing... And writing... You get it... And I had a hard time finding a stopping point. It seems as though Arizona is being irrational, but you'll see why soon.

I know a lot of you have been requesting sexy time, and I will work it in there! Promise! I also know that some of you don't LIKE sexy time so I want to make it a chapter that you don't necessarily have to read if you don't actually want to.

As always Thank you , Thank you, thank you for your continued support. You have no idea what it means. All the follows, and comments really keep me going. YOU are the reason I write this. So keep those comments and suggestions coming. You are the best!

Xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Oh, jealousy.

Callie was left stunned, and quite shocked for the most part. Ok, so some woman had given her, her number. It wasn't like she was going to act on it! She knew Arizona didn't share, but she didn't plan on being shared. She also didn't plan on sharing. And it's not like she could just run after the blonde. She was in the hospital with a leg injury for crying out loud!

So she was left to ponder what had just happened, as she mindlessly picked at the salad, and hamburger in front of her. She couldn't eat now. Her nerves were on over drive. She never expected Arizona to act so... irrationally. That was the word she decided to set on. What could be going through that beautiful mind of hers?

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Arizona paced aimlessly through the lobby of the UCLA medical center. She was probably burning a hole in the rug, but that was the least of her concerns right now. Never, had she ever acted the way she did today. Not with _anyone_. Not with Julie, who she was with for over a year, not with her first girlfriend, Joanne, who she actually took home to meet her family.

She knew why she was the way she was. Lauren had basically ruined her. She didn't trust easily, and she was the core reason. The second time she cheated on her, was apparently enough to ruin Arizona for life.

Arizona was so trusting before Lauren. Her other relationships just fizzled out and were going no where, so she'd end them. Lauren was the first person Arizona actually imagined a life with. She was the first person she saw white picket fences that caged in dogs and chickens with. But even Lauren couldn't hold a candle to the way Arizona felt about Callie.

It was too soon, to be feeling this way about The beautiful brunette. They had only known each other a few months, and they have only been official a few weeks. But, Arizona could already see the white picket fence, and the chickens and dogs. She could also see white wedding dresses, and dreaded China patterns. She could also see a family there. One she had never dreamt of before, because honestly she never saw a life with kids.

Callie seemed to change all that in the short time she had known her. She was so open, and caring. She was honest and beautiful. She was the perfect woman. Besides just being sex on legs, she was intelligent. She was kind, and generous, and she honestly seemed to put Arizona's feelings first. Even today, she could see Callie forcing out a smile for her benefit. Dear god, she was falling in love with this woman!

So what the hell was she doing downstairs, while her girlfriend was upstairs? Callie wasn't lauren. She wasn't Joanne or Julie either. Callie was leagues above them. Arizona knew it the second her eyes met Callie's... This one was special. Those brown orbs just seemed to pierce her soul. She wasn't going to let some stupid past ruin her possible future.

With a quick stop to the gift shop, yet again, Arizona picked up a bouquet of flowers. She had an apology to make. She also had a girlfriend to check up on. Today was the first day of the rest of their lives. She knew in that instant that she would do whatever it took, to make the one, Calliope Torres a permanent fixture in her life.

Arizona was chewing her bottom lip as she exited the elevator and walked towards Callie's room. She was going to apologize for her earlier behavior, hand her amazingly beautiful, and now injured girlfriend the bouquet of flowers, and make things right. Arizona, was a Robbins. They righted their wrongs, preferably sooner then later.

So when Arizona stepped into the now empty room, she felt jilted. She had just worked up enough nerve to apologize, and she was going to have to wait even longer, and beat herself up even more now that Callie wasn't even in here. Well crap.

About half an hour later, Arizona heard that familiar laugh. The one that made her skin tingle with anticipation. The laugh that made her smile from the very depths of her soul. Callie was laughing, that had to be a good thing right? Maybe the scans were better then they expected.

"And then my sister, pushed me into the pond and I completely freaked!" A shorter brunette said, as she pushed Callie back in the room. Callie had her head thrown back in laughter, and Arizona felt the twinge of jealousy once again course through her. She was busy stewing over her first "fight" with Callie, and Callie was laughing it up, with some nurse.

"Baby!" Callie said excitedly noticing the presence of her previously scares girlfriend. "Nurse Emily here gave me these awesome pills. I can't feel a thing. Look!" She said pinching at her skin. "But I missed you. You left. You were angry." Callie said drawing her eyebrows together in remembrance

"About that, Calliope... I'm... I'm sorry." Arizona sighed out as she nervously wrung her fingers together.

"Calliope? I thought your name was Callie." Nurse Emily said confused.

"Oh... No, no, no." Callie said holding up her pointer finger and shaking her head. Her eyes had dropped closed, and whatever she was on, was clearly making her feel very good. "Only Arizona, calls me Calliope." Callie corrected, as a grin formed on her girlfriends face. "No one else." She stated.

"So I take it you're Arizona?" Emily asked with a small smile.

"Guilty." The blonde said simply holding up her hand.

"Well, I'm Emily. I'll be taking care of Callie here until the scans are back, but please, if there's anything either of you need let me know." She said politely.

"Emily..." Arizona thought remembering the number she saw, which was still lingering on the table. "Will do." Arizona said holding it together. Sure Emily was cute, but she had no reason to be jealous. Did she? And the way callie said she was the only one allowed to call her Calliope, just did something to her.

"Up." Emily coaxed Callie into bed. Where black hair immediately sprawled over the pillow. "Now, take it easy. And try to rest." Emily said before leaving the room.

"She's the one who gave me her number!" Callie whispered loudly as she pointed towards the door.

"I know!" Arizona whispered back trying not to giggle.

"I wasn't going to do anything with it!" Callie said throwing her hands up.

"But I couldn't just throw it away here... How rude!" She finished in slightly slurred words.

"Baby, I know... And I'm sorry..." Arizona started before she was cut off.

"No, no, no. Let me explain." Callie said as her eyes dropped almost closed. "I like you. Like, I like you a lot!" Callie said confidently. "You're literally like the most beautiful person I've ever seen. Inside and out!" She said with a smile. "And you're my girlfriend and you don't share. And I don't expect to be shared, I don't want to be shared." She continued, now rambling. "And I don't share either. So we are clear on that. But I really need some sleep because my eyes won't stay open any longer. Ok?" Callie said breathing deeply out, as her jumbled thoughts came to an end.

"Ok, I'm right here." Arizona said having to stop a giggle. It was cute to see Callie so open. And her heart swelled with the admission she had just heard. She felt like she could burst right then and there. Callie was her's, and she was Callie's, and she might possibly be the luckiest woman on earth. And this side of a slightly out of it Callie was just way too cute.

Soon Callie's once quiet room was filled with her not so quiet team mates and friends. She didn't move or stir though, she laid perfectly still with her beautifully relaxed features, Arizona observed.

"How is she? What's going on? What's the word?" Addison frantically asked as she threw down Callie's bag of clothes.

"No word yet, still waiting. She's been asleep for about an hour." Arizona said with a smile as she tucked black locks behind a Carmel ear.

"God. This is... Can we hurry it up a little?!" Addison said nervously chewing on her nails.

"They were backed up, something about an accident. But hopefully we'll get answers soon." Arizona said sighing, as she rested her head on the side of Callie's bed.

The room was alive with chatter when Dr. Hunt finally managed to slip back in. "Wow, why didn't anyone invite me to the party?" He asked with a quiet smile. "Looks like the whole team is here." He observed.

"Shoot it to us straight, doc!" Amelia said standing up with the arrival of the new stranger. "What's wrong? Can she play again?" She asked nervously rubbing her arm.

"Well, I think she should wake Callie, and then we can discuss everything." He said laughing at the straight forward nature of the injured woman's friends.

"Callie, baby... Wake up." Arizona coaxed gently shaking her. "Come on, Dr. Hunt is here he wants to talk to you." She said after a while of no answer.

"Hey." Callie finally said waking up, with a sleepy smile. "You're beautiful." She said running a hand along Arizona's cheek, making her cheeks turn pink, with slight embarrassment.

"You're beautiful." Arizona leaned in and whispered before laying a soft kiss on the crown of her head. "Dr. Hunt is here, so is everyone else." She said with a small laugh gesturing around the room.

"Oh, hey." Callie said letting her sleepy smile widen as she gazed around the room. She was smiling for two reasons. One, she was so unbelievably lucky to have the friends she has. Of course they all showed up to her hospital room. And two, she was so unbelievably whole heartedly falling in love with Arizona. So much so, that she didn't even realize anyone else was in the room.

"Ms. Torres." Dr. Hunt said stepping further in the room.

"Callie." She corrected him as she adjusted herself in bed.

"Well... Callie." He said with a smile. "I have good news and I have bad news." He said walking over, and standing next to her bed. "Which would you like to hear first?"

"Bad I guess." Callie said with with a nervous sigh.

"You sprained your knee." He said flicking off the lights and putting her x-Rays up to the lit box in the room. "You can see the slight tear right there." He said running his pinky finger over a blank space on the scan. "So you're going to be sore, and it's going to be swollen, and you're going to have to read it for at least a week, maybe two." He said flipping off the scan, and turning back on the light.

Callie as well as the rest of the room let out an audible sigh of relief. A sprain, she could deal with. "Well I heard the pop, and freaked. But wow... Ok that's a relief." She said taking a deep breath.

"Sometimes that's the case. That could have been any number of things. But I can guarantee you, it's just a sprain." He said smiling.

"The good news?" Callie asked getting antsy. She was ready to leave.

"Ah yes." He said with a smirk. "The good news. It's not going to keep you out for long. Minor physical therapy, some Tylenol, and make sure to keep that leg elevated. You'll be back on that field in no time. He said, warning him a megawatt smile.

"Thank god!" Addison said standing up from her seat and walking over to Callie's bed. "We were all worried sick." She said placing a hand on her best friends arm.

"You and me both!" Callie joked as she tightened her grip on Arizona's hand. "So can I go home doc?" She asked excitedly.

"You're free to go! Remember take it easy." He said pointing a stern finger. "Ice on and off every twenty minutes. Take Tylenol as needed, and make sure you use those crutches." He said patting her on the shoulder.

"Yes sir!" She said swinging her now wrapped knee over the side of her hospital bed.

Xxxxxxxxxx

It was a chore getting up to her apartment. Callie was not used to crutches, or limited mobility. And she had accidentally hit her knee getting into her car which only worsened the pain. "I thought running the field was a work out, Jesus." She said with a laugh as she leaned against the wall just outside of her apartment.

"You did great." Arizona beamed at her, with that dimpled smile, that Callie was sure could end wars. One smile from that woman, could probably literally bring world peace. "Come on, let's get you inside and prop up that leg." Arizona said opening the door.

Callie hobbled in, grateful for the extra hands. She was sure she could manage her bags if she had to, but she was glad she didn't have to. "You're the best. You know that?" Callie asked as she flopped down on her oversized couch.

"Yeah? I've heard that a time or two." Arizona said leaning over the couch, laying a firm peck to Callie's full lips. "Now, prop that leg up." Arizona said grabbing some pillows before situating Callie's leg on top of them. "I'll grab you some ice for it."

"You don't have to stay Arizona. I understand if you want to see your brother, or do something other then be stuck here with me all day." Callie said watching Arizona cross the room, over to the kitchen. "I mean, I'd like to you stay, and I really think we need to talk." Callie said resting her head back against the arm rest.

"Yeah. Preferably when you're not all loopy." Arizona giggled as she placed the ice on Callie's leg and took a seat in the chair.

"Oh god... I was talking to you, wasn't I?" Callie groaned in frustration and embarrassment.

"You were." Arizona smiled. It was actually really cute.

"What did I say?"

"You rambled mostly."

"Dear god." Callie groaned.

"Really, it was cute." Arizona giggled.

"Thank you for the flowers." Callie acknowledged, seeing them sitting on her bag.

"You're welcome. I meant to give them to you earlier, but you were kind of out of it, and then it was time to leave." Arizona said.

"Well, I love them. Thank you." Callie sighed in bliss. "So about earlier..." She said, not really finding any smoother way to bring it up.

"Look, I really over reacted. And I'm sorry." Arizona admitted right away. "I swear, I'm usually not that way..." She said shrugging. "It's just... Can I be completely honest with you?" Arizona asked timidly.

"Of course." Callie said reaching a hand out to her blonde. "I always want us to be honest with each other Arizona." She smiled.

"My last girlfriend... She did a number on me. And I know, I know it's not fair to compare you to her, because you're not her. You are definitely not her." Arizona said shaking her head. "But something in me snapped. I don't... I'm not even sure why!" She said now pacing. "I think it's because... Because..." She said stopping to gather herself.

"Because what?" Callie asked, wishing she could be standing with her. Arizona looked at her, reluctantly, shyly, but said nothing. "Honey, you're not going to scare me away. You can tell me anything." She encouraged.

"Because... I...I..." Arizona struggled.

"It's ok." Callie said gently. "I promise, nothing you say is going to scare me away. Ok?" She asked with a smile.

"I already have all these feelings for you. Deep meaningful feelings... I think I love you. And I know it's too soon to be saying something like that, and it's probably not ideal timing." Arizona sighed out. "But basically from the moment our eyes locked I knew you and I were meant for each other. I can't explain it, and I can't fight it. And... You're just amazing. And when you're not around I am thinking about you, and when you are around I feel like I can never get enough of you." She continued. "And this sounds crazy right? It all sounds crazy. And I just said I love you, and... You're probably..."

"You do?" Callie asked cutting her off wide eyed. She was fighting some of the tears that threatened to fall. And her heart was beating rapidly in her chest. It felt like it was going to beat right out. She had to be dreaming. This was too good to be true.

"I do. Arizona said simply with a smile.

"I love you too." Callie smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: two chapters in two days?! What's going on?! What can I say? Your comments and DMs insprie me! :)

I know this one was short, but it was mostly to answer some of your questions instead of leaving you hanging!

Also, this story just gets written as it gets written. I wasn't planning for it to end this way but it did. And there you have it. When you know you know! Am I right?! Lol :)

Ok so I know ten chapters in and NO SEXY TIME. What the hell?! Sooooo for all of you who have been patiently waiting, your time is here! I'll do my best to do the next part justice! I'm quite nervous to write it lol.

For those of you who want to skip over it, skip it. I won't put anything too important in it! :)

Let's all put on our sexy pants for the next part. LOL!

Xoxo :)


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: it's sexy time! If you don't like this skip over it! I didn't put anything in here that's relevant to the story

Also skip over if you're not wearing your sexy pants. Happy reading!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 11: one week too long

One week. That's how many days it had been since Arizona uttered the words "I love you." One week. That's also the amount of days Arizona has been away. There had been some communication. A text here and there. Even one call. But that was it, and there's been nothing at all the past two days... Callie had attempted to talk, but she received nothing in return. This whole change of events was not setting well with

Callie hobbled around her kitchen, finally able to put pressure on her leg. She still had a slight limp, and was moving slower than normal, but she was moving, and her knee was significantly less swollen. In fact, the swelling was nearly gone, and all that was left was a blue-ish, purple-ish bruise, that made it hard for her to bend her knee.

She poured herself a glass of orange juice before limping back over to her couch, where she has spent most of the past seven days pouting. Besides going to practices, and today's game, all of which she couldn't even participate in, she has been on the couch. She wasn't sure when she turned into this girl who waited for another girl to call her. But that's exactly who she was being. And it was ripping her apart.

Arizona shouldn't have said the words if she wasn't ready, maybe it was the circumstances of it all. Maybe it was because Callie had been hurt, and she was scared. Maybe Callie shouldn't have said them back. These were the thoughts going through her head when she picked up her phone for probably the fiftieth time today.

**I don't know what happened. We were doing fine and you just stopped calling and texting. An explanation would be nice. **Callie typed in, feeling her blood boil.

She didn't want to seem desperate, but she also had fallen in love, and she couldn't understand why she couldn't just even see her girlfriend. She was hoping for something more. They didn't even share anything but a brief kiss before Arizona left in a hurry after their exchanged I love yous.

Another hour had passed, and still no replay from Arizona. Callie had busied herself catching up on her favorite tv show "grey's anatomy", while she waited and refused to pick up her phone. "Jesus, like that would ever really happen. Come on, who has a pet lion?! No one!" She laughed as she finished off a bowl of cereal. "You'd think with the way that rumor mill worked, everyone would stop sleeping around!" She said frustratedly at the TV.

Another half hour, and still no Arizona. "Screw this." Callie said biting her lip. She wasn't one to play games, she had been screwed over one to many times. So she picked up her phone.

**Look, I don't know if you're busy, or you're just over this, but I'm not one to be jerked around. If you're regretting what you said, just tell me. When you're ready to talk let me know. I'm done trying here. I'll see you when I see you, or not.** Callie typed furiously across her keypad.

She felt a mixture of relief and sadness settle on her chest. How did everything go from being so great, to bring so bad? She threw her phone across the couch where it fell between the cushions. Oh well, she needed a shower anyway.

She let the heat of the water soothe her slightly tensed muscles as she methodically washed her hair and body. She found herself not wanting to get out. The shower was the one place she could fully relax, the water could temporarily wash away all her problems. She didn't have to think in the shower, everything about it was so routine. It wasn't until the hot water eventually ran out into completely cold, that she stepped out.

Drying off and getting dressed was the simplest it's been the entire week. Callie sat at the edge of her bed, hands in her lap, and too much time to spare. At least she had options, she could sit her and mope around like she had been doing all week, or she could get ready, make herself feel good, and do something to get her mind off of the blonde who was currently overtaking all of her thoughts.

So that's just what she did. After wrapping her leg, she went back to her bathroom to do her hair and makeup. Even if she didn't feel very good at the moment, she was going to look good and she was not going to mope around for another second.

She glanced herself over once in the mirror, a simple black tank top, and dark wash shorts both fit her mood and the warm California night. The stupid knee wrap she still had to wear kind of put a damper on her outfit, but nothing was going to keep her in tonight. Nope, she was going to go for a drive, maybe stop and see a movie, and eat too much popcorn.

Callie grabbed her bag, forgetting her discarded phone, and swung her door open with gusto. What she wasn't expecting on the other side was a frazzled looking blonde. "Arizona. What... What are you doing here?" She asked. Her heart skipped a beat in her chest, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to yell at her or hug her.

"I... Well I tried to call you but you didn't answer. And I tried texting you, but you didn't answer those either." Arizona said hanging her head. "I have to know, did what I said freak you out, because I kind of opened myself up here, and then I don't hear from you in days." Arizona said looking like she was on the brink of tears.

"I have been texting you..." Callie said gently. "I haven't received anything in days. You left here so suddenly and then I didn't hear much, and... I have been texting you Arizona. I even called you." She finished shaking her head.

"My brother was in an accident, it wasn't anything major, thank god, but I was frazzled and so I left. Then I got busy at work. My boss piled on the workload this week. I told you all of this in a few of re texts I sent." Arizona said running her left hand up and down her right arm.

"I didn't get anything for days... I thought you were freaked out about what you said, and just decided it was too much." Callie admitted.

"No... Not at all! I've wanted nothing more then to be here with you... And when I didn't hear anything I decided to come here and see what was going on." Arizona said shrugging. "You look really pretty." She added taking in her girlfriends form.

"I was going to go for a drive. I was going crazy thinking you were avoiding me." Callie laughed, feeling like a weight has been lifted off of her shoulders. "I'm so glad you're here." She added pulling Arizona into a hug.

"Me too." Arizona said breathing Callie in. She wrapped her arms around a curvy waist and just felt content. Everything about this just felt so right.

"Come in baby." Callie said reluctantly letting Arizona go. They were still just standing at her doorway and that just seemed silly.

Before she could even turn around to say she was sorry Arizona had her back pressed up against the door. She gasped for air as her breath was slightly knocked out of her body with the force, but she quickly forgot when pink lips were on hers.

"I've been thinking about nothing but you for days." Arizona said pulling away when her body demanded air. "I love you, Calliope." She said pressing her lips back against plump ones. She ran her tongue along a full lower lip seeking entrance, which was immediately and eagerly granted.

"I love you too." Callie said spinning them, before overtaking Arizona's mouth with her own. So much was running through her head. She was sure hearing those words out of Arizona's mouth would never get old, and every touch and kiss from the blonde was igniting sparks through her entire form. "Please... I... I..." She said ripping her lips away from the pink ones she was already addicted to.. She didn't even know what she was begging ford she just knew she needed more.

"Bedroom..." Arizona said pushing her back slightly to look in to those deep brown eyes. "I can't wait anymore... I need you now." She basically growled out. And that was the truth. She was beyond the stage of wanting Callie. With that she gently tugged her toward the bedroom still aware of Callie's wrapped knee.

Callie nodded, she needed Arizona too. She had thoughts of this moment, she had dreams about this moment. But nothing could compare to the way it actually felt. She was in love, with an amazing woman who was in love with her too. This wasn't scary and it didn't feel awkward, it felt so, so right.

As frenzied as they both felt, and with the amount of need they felt for reach other, things were moving quickly. They had flopped on the bed before either one of them had a chance to comprehend what happened. Each woman diligently fighting for dominance, Neither one really caring who won. But it needed to slow down, and they both felt it. This wasn't a time to be frenzied. They'd have plenty of time for that in the future. This was a time to go slow, and explore and worship each other.

"Arizona..." Callie breathed out, in attempt to slow things down. The blonde had somehow ended up on top of her, one long beautifully toned leg on each side of her hips. Pink lips frantically seeking out any skin they could find.

"I know..." Arizona answered. She wanted to slow down too, and she would, but right now she just couldn't. She was completely intoxicated with the soft caramel colored flesh below her. Her lips settled on Callie's pulse point on her neck, which was beating rapidly. White teeth nipped at soft tan skin, leaving a burn in its wake. The moan that ripped through Callie's body from that action, was almost enough to make Arizona forget her resolve. That was definitely a sound she'd never get tired of hearing.

"I want to see you." Callie gasped out, fighting her actions with her words as she placed a hand on blonde hair. The little nips and licks agains her skin were maddening. Arizona definitely had the touch. "Please... I... I need to see you." Callie said realizing she had a hold on blonde locks.

"Then see me." Arizona smiled pulling back. Callie sat straight up kissing her way across exposed collar bones as her hands worked at the base of Arizona's shirt. Tan hands grazed ivory skin until the white shirt Arizona was wearing was discarded somewhere on the floor.

Arizona didn't wait, she unlatched her own bra and let it slide down her arms at a slow pace. "Is this what you wanted to see?" She leaned in to whisper in Callie's ear. She felt a shiver flow through her body when her naked chest came into contact with Callie's still clothed chest.

Callie swallowed hard, unable to form words. Feeling Arizona's hot breath wash over her ear, was almost enough for her to come undone on the spot. It had been a long while since she had been with any body intimately, it had been an even longer time since she had been with anyone she had feelings for. She nodded twice and took in a deep breath, as Arizona leaned back and allowed Callie's eyes to follow her form.

"You're so beautiful." Callie sighed, allowing her fingers to dance just along the swell of Arizona's breasts. She was sure that they were the size to fit perfectly in her hands and she was right. She palmed at the exploded mounds before rolling a pert pink nipple between her fingers, eliciting the most delicious hiss she had ever heard.

"You make me feel beautiful." Arizona said leaning in for another kiss. She needed this contact. It was true, no one had ever made her feel as beautiful as Callie did. Arizona bit down on a plump lip, drawing out a strangled moan from Callie. As tan hands, gripped and ran up and down her back. She ran her tongue over it to soothe the ache she left before parting red lips, using her tongue to dance against Callie's. "Off..." She said pulling back, and tugging at Callie's tank top.

Callie gave her a lazy smile. Her eyes were hooded with desire and Arizona was sure she had died and gone to heaven. She lifted her arms up to allow easier access. Whatever Arizona wanted she would get, especially in this moment.

Soft hands worked up the black fabric slowly. She was reveling in the feel of soft tanned skin under her hands. It was unbelievable just how soft Callie actually was. She quickly worked at a purple bra, needing even playing field. She also couldn't wait to see Callie's body.

"Jesus, Calliope." Arizona said pulling back to look at the sight just below her. She dove in quickly nipping and sucking at any skin her mouth could find. Her type A personality quickly took over, and she decided she needed to be in control of this. "Lay down." She said, her breathing already labored.

She pressed Callie back against the bed trailing wet kisses down a curvy body. She was already addicted to the taste of the bronzed goddess and she would make sure she tasted every inch of skin that she could.

A pink tongue peeked through pink lips, and ran a trail from hip to hip, as Callie wiggled beneath her. "Shit..." She hissed out. "Arizona, please." She begged. Her whole body was on over drive. She wasn't going to last very long especially with this slow torture that she absolutely couldn't complain about.

"Patience..." Arizona said smiling as she flicked open the button on dark wash jeans. "I've been waiting for this for a long time." She said working the fabric down long legs, careful not to bump Callie's bummed knee. "Holy shit... You're so wet baby." Arizona gasped as her heart rate went impossibly faster and she felt the moisture double between her own legs.

"I- I.., it's you Arizona." Callie said panting. "Please... I need you." She begged.

That's all it took for Arizona to rip the delicate fabric away from her body. "Tell me what you want." She said kissing her way up a toned thigh.

"You... I just want you." Callie breathed out. It felt like her chest was going to jump right out of her chest at this point. "Too many clothes." She said when she felt Arizona's jean clad hips come into contact with her naked flesh.

Arizona reached down and began to unbutton her jeans, eager to please Callie how ever she could. "No... I want to do it." Callie gasped sitting up. Her nimble fingers slid down the zipper as a Cheshire Cat like grin, spread across Callie's face. "Stand up." She demanded unable to work the jeans off any further. Arizona began to roll off of her to get off the bed before she was stopped. "No. Up on on bed." Callie's husky voice said.

Arizona had lost dominance by this point, and she complied. Callie slid the light jeans down beautiful shapely leg, and brought underwear down with it, unable to wait any longer. Arizona stepped out of her jeans and kicked them aside without a care.

Callie stared up at Arizona, love and lust were written all over her features and she found she couldn't wait any longer. She needed to touch Arizona, and be touched by her. They could explore later, she needed this now. She reached up for an ivory hand, and pulled Arizona back down to the massive bed with a bounce. A giggle left pink lips before Callie's body covered Arizona's stopping all sound and motion.

Her black locks curtained her face, as brown eyes locked with blue. "I want you Arizona. Now... I can't wait any longer." She said pressing her lips to swollen pink ones. She kissed her way down a long smooth neck, and across a soft silky chest. Later. She could do that later. Right now she needed to make Arizona come undone.

She snaked her hand between their bodies letting her fingers tickle across a taut stomach, on the way down. Arizona was panting and grunting for air, filling the quiet of the room. "Yessss..." She hissed out as Callie's hand met her center. "Please..." She begged.

"Look at me. I need to see you." Callie grunted as she ran a finger up and down a wet slit. She wanted to see and feel Arizona come undone. She had been waiting to long for this to miss any moment.

Arizona nodded, struggling to open her eyes but managed. She looked up seeing nothing but love in those now nearly black eyes that she loved so much. She was in love, and she was loved, that mixed in with the tantalizing thing said woman's hand was doing between her legs could most likely kill her, but what a way to go.

"Good girl." Callie smiled, as two fingers slid home. Arizona gasped with the sudden, but welcome entrance, and struggled to keep her eyes from rolling back in her head. "God you're beautiful, and I love you." Callie said working her hips against her hand with every thrust.

"Cal... I-I... I need." Arizona struggled.

"What do you need baby? Tell me?" Callie said as she laid a kiss on a now glistening neck.

"Inside. I need to be inside of you." She said with a grunt. Callie was relentless and pushing her closer and closer to the edge with every slide of her fingers. "Please." She begged.

Callie readjusted throwing one leg over Arizona's, despite the slight protesting of her knee. She took pressure off slightly by using her thigh to help aid her hand with its deep plunging thrusts.

Arizona adjusted her hand running her finger over Callie's bundle of nerves. "I love you." She said locking her eyes with Callie's before slowly sliding home.

"Oh god." Callie hissed out throwing her head back. This wasn't going to take long at all, especially if Arizona kept saying things like that. "I... I..." She said licking her lips. "I love you too."

Arizona moaned at Callie's admission plunging deeper and deeper into heated depths. "Come with me ok? God Callie, I'm so fucking close." She said gripping to the sheets beside her.

"Me too." Callie said rocking back and forth never once losing friction with the body below her. "I'm so so close." She breathed out.

"Oh my god..Callie... Fuck..." Arizona said before everything tapered off into one loud strangled moan. Her body thrusted erratically as her fingers continued to work inside Callie bringing her to her own release only seconds after.

"Arizona..." Callie breathed out like a prayer. She was sure she had never come this hard in her life. It was blissful it was amazing, it was better then she had ever dreamed.

Callie fell forward unable to hold her weight up any longer. Arizona welcomed the weight on top of her as her breathing began to regulate itself.

"That.. Was... Awesome..." Arizona said with a smile.

"Mhmm." Callie agreed unable to do or say much more. She was completely blissed out and not sure if she'd ever recover.

"So... Round two?" Arizona giggled flipping them over.

A/N 2:

Soooo you waited long enough. And I got an encouraging amount of comments left for the last two chapters, and I have been motivated!

This was the third day in a row I've posted, and last post for the week! But I wanted to get this up for you.

I'm new to the whole "smut" writing scene so I hope it was worth your wait, and I did it some justice. I've had a crazy day and didn't even proof read, or read at all. So yea...

I'm excited and nervous to hear from all of you! Be gentle...

Happy weekend TGIFT! (Thank god it's Friday tomorrow) lol!


	12. Chapter 12

"Wake up, sleepy head." Arizona smiled as she kissed her way up Callie's spine. She started at the lower dip in her back and slowly moved her way up, increasing the pressure of her mouth as she went. "It's almost noon." Arizona breathed out against protruding shoulder blades, eliciting a breathy sigh from the latina below her. "Hi." She smiled when a brown eye opened.

"Hi." Callie smiled. That was a nice way to be woken up. It was definitely something she could get used to.

"I was thinking maybe we could go out today. I'd like to show off my beautiful girlfriend." Arizona husked into a sleepy ear.

"Show me off huh?" Callie asked flipping over. Her smile grew as the palms of her hands worked up and down toned ivory legs.

"Yup." Arizona grinned, as she popped a grape into her mouth.

"Where did you get the grape? And when did you put these on?" Callie frowned as her hands came in contact with soft blue cotton flannel shorts.

"Well, I considered walking around naked, but you have so many windows." Arizona shrugged. She ran her index finger in the valley between Callie's breasts, as she was still undressed from the previous nights activities. "But now I'm seriously questioning myself." She said biting her lip. She was sure she had never seen a better sight then her naked girlfriend.

"Well, no one can see in the windows silly. I would have very much appreciated the view though." She smiled sitting up to lean in for a kiss.

Arizona closed the small gap between them and sighed as plump full lips came into contact with hers. "I could always get naked, but then we'd waste our only whole day off together in bed." Arizona smiled wrapping her arms around the Latina's neck.

"Doesn't sound like such a bad day to me." Callie said in a low husky voice. It was the tone Callie took on when she was turned on, and it was doing everything to crush Arizona's resolve. "Doesn't sound like a bad day at all." She said leaning in and kissing a soft neck.

"Callie..." Arizona breathed out.

"Hmmm?" She forced out in between kisses on Arizona's soft skin.

"As much as I want another round, I'm starving. So let me take you to lunch, and then we can come back and we can do whatever you want." Arizona reasoned. She could feel herself already losing this battle, if Callie kept doing what she was doing, they'd end up ordering in, and hope to hear the doorbell. "I promise."

"Whatever I want?" Callie asked with a smile, arching a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Anything you want." Arizona smiled as she threw her legs over, and successfully got out of the bed, before this got any further.

"Hmph." Callie pouted at the loss of contact, crossing her arms in front of herself petulantly.

"Oh, don't give me that face." Arizona smiled. "Go shower and get dressed and let's go." She said before exiting the room.

It was nearing two by the time they made it to their destination. It was by far Arizona's place to eat. Just off the beach, and decorated in a nautical theme, with small anchors and blue and white painted walls. It had almost an east coast feel. The benches were light wood, and it was small and cozy.

"I love this place. I found it with some of my college friends, just after I moved here." Arizona smiled as they stood hand in hand waiting to be seated.

"Two?" The young blonde behind the small desk asked.

"Please." Arizona beamed as she gripped into Callie's hand just a little bit tighter. The young man took in Arizona's form, unable to divert his eyes and smiled before he walked away after letting the two women slide in their booth.

"It looks like I'm going to be the one showing you off today." Callie smiled a smug proud smile.

"Who him?" Arizona laughed.

"Him and about seven people while we were walking over here. Callie said still smiling. Her girlfriend was hot. She supposed it was something that she sad to get used to, but it didn't mean she had to like it.

"Please." Arizona rolled her eyes. "I counted at least a dozen heads you turned." Arizona said reaching over and grabbing Callie's hand.

"Ok, you're definitely over exaggerating." Callie rolled her eyes as she picked up her menu. "What's good here?"

"Everything. I have tried almost everything on this menu, and I love it all." Arizona said as her eyes scanned the laminated menu.

"Hi ladies, can I get you something to drink?" A bubbly red head dressed in an outfit complete with a sailor's hat on asked.

"I'll have an iced tea." Arizona said still scanning the menu. She was afraid to look up, that voice sounded awfully familiar to her.

"I'll have a water with lemon please." Callie said simply as she looked over to see Arizona focused on her menu. "Are you ready to order babe?" She asked already knowing what she wanted.

"Arizona?" The red head asked causing both blue and brown eyes to dart her way.

"Hi Joanne." Arizona said with a tense smile.

"Wow, you look... Wow... How have you been Z?" She asked smiling.

"I've been great, actually." She said looking over to Callie who was regarding the two women with interest.

"That's great." Joanne smiled although it didn't quite meet her eyes. She looked to Callie, and then back to Arizona, flipping her red hair behind her shoulder. "And this is?" She asked, pointedly looking at Callie.

"Callie, Joanne, Joanne, Callie." Arizona introduced them quickly, really just wanting to get this whole thing over with.

"Hi." Callie said, smiling politely and reaching out her hand.

"Hey." Joanne said shaking her hand before pulling back, before very obviously eyeing Arizona up and down. "Ok, well I'm going to go get those drinks." She cheerfully said before walking away.

"So... Who was that?" Callie asked knowingly.

"Just Joanne." Arizona said rolling her eyes.

"Uh-hu... And just Joanne, she's a friend of yours?" Callie asked as she picked up her phone out of her purse.

"Ex." Arizona sighed knowing there was no way around this. Not if she wanted to be completely honest with Callie.

"Ok, one ice tea and one water." Joanne said with a smirk setting down the drinks. "Now what can I get you to eat?" The red head asked cheerfully, almost too cheerfully.

"I'll have your club salad, ranch dressing on the side please." Callie asked handing over her menu.

"And for you?" Joanne asked looking over to Arizona, batting her eyelashes.

"I'll have a cheeseburger and fries." Arizona said handing her menu over. Her tone was unenthusiastic and maybe even a little annoyed.

"No onions right?" Joanne winked.

"No onions." Arizona said locking her eyes with Callie. She read the expression on her girlfriends face carefully. She wasn't giving much away on her face, but those brown eyes spoke volumes.

"That'll be out soon." Joanne said running her fingers along Arizona's arm before leaving.

Callie picked up her water taking a swig. She regarded the redhead for a while before turning her head to look out at the ocean. She was fuming. Her blood was boiling, and she needed to calm herself before her firey temper got the best of her and she caused some sort of scene.

"Calliope?" Arizona questioned timidly. She took an audible swallow of her tea as she noticed the dazed look over take her girlfriends features.

"Hmmm?" Callie asked shifting her eyes to bright blue ones.

"I didn't know she worked here, I'm sorry." Arizona apologized as she nervously fidgeted with the paper wrapping from her straw.

"Not your fault." Callie smiled, but she was still fuming. She was sitting with her beautiful girlfriend who was clearly being flirted with by her ex girlfriend, and Arizona didn't even bother to introduce Callie as her girlfriend. Maybe she was reading too much into this, or maybe she was reading just enough. Either way, she was upset, but she wasn't going to show it.

"So I was thinking you should call an agent." Arizona said quickly changing the subject.

"An agent?" Callie asked slightly annoyed unable to take the tone out of her voice, even if she was trying.

"Yeah. You said you had all these offers for things. An agent can help you out, and I happen to know a great agent." Arizona smiled.

"Mhmm." Callie said taking a sip of water.

"Come on baby, I promise I didn't know she worked here." Arizona sighed, she felt tense and on edge with the energy Callie was throwing out.

"I believe you." Callie said honestly, because she did believe her. But she hated the way that woman touched her girlfriend, and the way Arizona hadn't introduced her as her girlfriend. That's what was really bothering her.

"Well what's going on in that pretty head of yours then?" Arizona asked. The restaurant had picked up in the amount of people that were there, noise was everywhere, but it was as if Arizona and Callie were in their own tense little bubble.

"It's nothing." Callie said clearing her throat. She wasn't about to have this argument here. Especially when Joanne was walking their way with an obvious sway in her step.

"Here you go ladies." The red head said putting down their food. "Enjoy." She smiled. She walked away, but not before throwing a look over to Arizona, and a wink.

"This hamburger is pretty good." Arizona said with a slight moan taking a bite. She was starving, the previous nights activities had drained her.

"Salads good too." Callie said with no emotion in her voice. She just poked at the green leaves, she wasn't really even eating.

"What's wrong?" Arizona rolled her eyes and asked with a huff. Her girlfriend was clearly annoyed, and now she herself, was playing a guessing game.

"Nothing Arizona, I don't want to talk about it." Callie said shaking her head. She took a long swig of water before practically slamming the glass back down on the table.

"Will you just tell me. I didn't know she was going to be here ok? If I thought She'd be here, we wouldn't have come." Arizona said exasperated.

"I don't like that she touches you. It's driving me crazy." Callie finally said in a low voice. She wasn't the jealous type. She never had been, but seeing someone else touch her girlfriend, a girlfriend who she was completely in love with, just wasn't setting well with her. She wasn't about to admit anything else. Not here.

"I'll tell her to stop." Arizona sighed. She understood, if someone else was acting like that around Callie, she'd probably blow her lid.

"And you didn't even introduce me as your girlfriend." Callie let slip out. Shit. She didn't want to talk about this here.

"Callie, I... I'm..." Arizona stuttered.

"Whatever it's done." Callie shrugged with a sigh as she began picking at her salad again.

"It's not whatever." Arizona said mentally beating herself up. "I didn't... Joanne is... If I were to introduce you as my girlfriend then she would probably cause some stupid drama with you, and I don't want that." Arizona sighed. "She's always been difficult and dramatic." She rolled her eyes.

"Ok, I get it." Callie said feeling like a small weight had been lifted.

"I'm sorry, I should have explained, but it didn't even occur to me. I'm an idiot." Arizona said looking down.

"Really, it's ok." Callie said taking a deep breath.

"Water." Joanne said pouring Callie a glass. Arizona had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. God this woman had terrible timing, and honestly if she wasn't as hungry as she was. She would have taken her girlfriend out of here the second she realized Joanne was there.

"Thanks." Callie said, forcing a smile.

"And some tea for you." Joanne winked. "It's so crazy running into you. I was just thinking about you, and all the fun we used to have." Joanne smiled, no smirked as she looked from Callie to Arizona.

"You call it fun, I call it memories I buried." Arizona shrugged.

"Oh come on Z." Joanne said slightly pushing on her shoulder. "We had a good times, in fact we had great times." She said letting her voice drop a few octaves below her normal speaking voice. "Remember that night we almost got caught..."

"That's enough Joanne." Arizona glared. God this woman was unbelievable, and not in a good way.

"What? I was just..." She started.

Callie had heard enough. She was done. She couldn't just sit there and take this.

"I'll see you later." Callie said throwing my down money.

"Callie, no. We are both leaving." Arizona said suddenly losing her appetite. "You are ridiculous Joanne. I don't know what you're trying to prove here, and had I known you were here we never would have come." Arizona seethed.

"But.. What.. I..." Joanne stammered.

"You knew exactly what you were doing. Come on baby, we don't need to put up with this." Arizona glared. "She's my girlfriend, yes. My beautiful loving, trustworthy, girlfriend. I thought not saying anything would make you back off, but it didn't. " she was breathing erratically, she couldn't remember the last time she felt this angry. "I love her, and I won't sit here and watch this." Arizona basically shouted now.

"You... You..." Joanne couldn't even get the words out.

"Yes, I love her, and she loves me, and it's perfect." Arizona smiled, her tone softening with the thought. "I love you." She said turning to look at Callie.

"I love you too." Callie smiled before leaning in for a kiss.

Arizona closed the small gap between them and brought their lips together for a sweet chaste kiss. She sighed into it with a smile before pulling back. "Let's get out of here." She beamed.

She knew Joanne's way of thinking. She had run into her a few times after they broke up, but hadn't seen her in a long while. It was always the same act she had. Pretend to be nice just to piss off Arizona's girlfriend. She figured if she just left the girlfriend part out this time, she wouldn't have to deal with this. She was so wrong.

Arizona and Callie walked out of the restaurant hand in hand. Both had huge smiles on their face, and Callie felt an over swell of love. For as absolutely completely jealous she had been, she now felt so loved. No one had ever done anything like that for her before, and it was amazing. She was in love, and she was loved back, and it was the best feeling in the world.

"Thank you for that." Callie smiled as they walked back to her car. "Really... I'm sorry I acted to crazy it's just..." She continued on.

"That you love me." Arizona cut her off with a big dimpled smile.

"I do, I love you." Callie smiled her megawatt smile. The one Arizona now realized Callie only gave to her. Sure she had a beautiful smile, and it was always big and happy, but this smile. This smile was for Arizona only.

"I love you too." Arizona said placing her head on Callie's shoulder. She never got tired of saying it, and she never got tired of hearing it.

"Now let's get home. I promised you lunch, and you ended up paying for it." Arizona giggled.

"You also promised me we could do whatever we wanted when we got back." Callie reminded her as she raised her eyebrow.

"I did, didn't I?" The blonde smirked.

"You did, I sure hope you make good on your promises." Callie leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I do..." Arizona breathed out. She almost lost her footing. Callie's voice took on that raspiness it took when she got turned on, and it took everything she had to stand straight up.

"Then let's get back... Quickly." Callie winked

She didn't have to tell Arizona that twice.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: well hello beautiful people! Thank you for all of your comments, they really do keep me going! You are the best people ever!

So here is another installment, I'm sorry this one is kind of short, but sometimes that happens :/

I know you wanted jealous Callie, so I hope it was up to par! (See, I listen!) also, I read all of your comments... You guys want more sexy time then you will get it :) Ask and you shall receive!

As always, let me know what you want to see! I'm doing this for you!

And last check out my new story if you haven't :) I understand it won't be for everyone, but this is a shameless plug!

Xoxo


	13. Chapter 13

The sun was beating down on the back of Callie's neck. Of course her first week back to practice would find Los Angeles in a heat wave, and of course her first day back on the field to play a game would be the hottest day of them all.

But, she loved it. She loved this sport, she loved her team, and dammit she even loved the heat. So, she threw her hair in a low pony tail, slid on her helmet, and ran onto the field.

"Good to have you back Cal." Amelia smiled smacking her friend on her shoulder pads.

"It's good to be back." Callie smiled as she took in a deep breath. God, she loved the smell of that freshly painted grass.

The crowd was loud, and even a tad rowdy. Why wouldn't they be? The sharks were seated top of their division, and in two weeks would be heading to the play offs, no matter what the outcome of this game would be.

"Alright ladies, bring it in!" Coach Bailey yelled as soon as every member of the team was on the side lines. "Look how far we've made it!" She said with a smile. "We are at the end of our regular season, and we are going to the playoffs!" She said loudly eliciting cheers all around. "I just want you to know, you're the best group of women, and men..." She said laughing looking at Jackson and the few other males on the team, "I could ask for. You've all worked so hard, and even if we didn't find ourselves here, I am so proud of each one of you." She smiled. "Now, let's go out there, have fun, and do what we do best... Kick some butt!"

The team cheered loudly. Adrenaline was pumping through each and everyone of them. The pure high each person felt just from being out there was euphoric. Up to this point, they have shared laughs, tears, food, stories, and now they have made memories. They were a family. They had been through relationship highs and lows, loss, gain, and even fights amongst themselves. But they were strong, they were United, they were a team.

Having flipped the coin, and gaining control of the ball, the starting offensive line ran out to the field, and Callie pulled everyone into a small short huddle before kick off. "I just want you to know, love you guys!" She smiled. "Really honestly, you're all like my family, and I have had so much fun with all of you, win or lose today, let's just have fun." She coaxed.

Everyone in the huddle smiled, this was a milestone. They had made it to the end of their first season, and they were very successful. You could feel the emotion radiating off each individual woman, and it was a beautiful thing.

"Now bring it in team!" Callie said placing her hand down in the middle of the circle. Each woman, individually put their hand in until they were all piled on top of each other.

"1...2...3..." Callie started

"Sharks!" Everyone yelled.

The score was sharks 14, Oregon 3 at the half. The locker room was loud and shaking. Helmets were being banged on the lockers, and benches, and cheers were being shouted all around.

"Alright ladies, relax." Coach Avery laughed. "This is only half time, we still have a whole second half to play." He smiled. "But we are going to the play offs!" He shouted unable to contain his excitement any longer.

Again, everyone erupted into cheers, the mood was great, nothing could bring them down. They all felt like they were on top of the world. They worked hard, and that hard work paid off.

"We did it, cal. We actually did it!" Addison said plopping down next to her friend.

"I know, it still doesn't seem real sometimes." Callie smiled. "I mean, it does, but it doesn't. My life is literally perfect right now." She breathed out. And she couldn't be more grateful. She had everything she ever wanted, well almost everything she ever wanted. And she was content in this moment. Content with her job, family, friends, and her girlfriend. Her life was Damn near perfect.

"We are pretty lucky." Addison smiled, before nudging her with her shoulder. "Pretty damn lucky." She reiterated slamming back her water.

"Alright ladies, let's get back out on that field and finish strong!" Coach Bailey shouted before they all filed out.

"Blue thirty-two, blue thirty-two, hike!" Callie yelled, and then there was the snap. She loved the feel of the football in her hand. The way the leather contrasted with the lace. She loved the way it felt when it spiraled perfectly out of her hand and into her receivers. She just loved it.

This was their final play, of their final first season regular game, and it was An amazing thing. Never would they be here again, never would any of them be a rookie. Never will they have a first season, with their first team. It was overwhelming, in such a good way.

"Touch down sharks!" The announcer rang through. The stadium was vibrating with noise. This was intense, if was magic, it was everything Callie had hoped it would be... She made it. She was home.

She ripped off her helmet and looked around, she just wanted to take it all in. Waves of grey and blue were everywhere. Flags were waved, faces were painted, battle cries were sung, and joy was prominent.

Ok, well maybe not for the other team. But definitely for the sharks, and their fans.

Callie did something a little uncharacteristic once the game was over, final score 27 -10 . She ran against the railing behind their bench. She high fived as many fans as she could get to before having to go back to the locker room. At the end of her journey, a familiar head of blonde hair came into view. Her favorite head of blonde hair.

"Great game, baby." Arizona smiled.

"Thank you." Callie winked, and then lingered maybe just a little too long. But she didn't care, she was in love, and she was happy, and she wanted the world to know about the woman who stole her heart. "Tim! You made it!" Callie said excitedly as she caught his movement from the side of her eye.

"Hey, yeah. Thanks for the ticket." He smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "It was fun, great game." He finished.

"I have to go back, but I'm going to give your name to security, there's a waiting room back there, wait for me?" Callie asked, locking eyes with those impossibly blue Blues she was so in love with.

"We'll bet there." Arizona smiled, not even waiting for Tim's answer. And it was in that moment, she realized, she'd go anywhere Callie asked. She would walk through fire if Callie said it was safe. Because she loved her, and she trusted her, and that was huge.

"Ok, see you there." She smiled, her megawatt smile, and with that she disappeared with her friends and teammates back to the locker room.

The celebration continued even through the showers, and just as Callie was about to leave, to get to her oh so amazing girlfriend her phone rang. It was a number she didn't recognize and for a brief moment, she debated not answering it. But like always curiosity got the best of her.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Ms. Torres? Callie..." The voice asked

"Speaking." Was Callie's simple reply.

"Hi, this is Amanda George with the ESPY awards. How are you today?"

"I'm great." Callie smiled taking a seat on the bench.

"I just wanted to be the first to call and congratulate you on your nomination for rookie of the year." Amanda's voice excitedly rang through the line.

"Fo- for what?" Was she dreaming? Was this happening?

"You will be getting your official invite, and all the information in the mail. We look forward to seeing you there, and congratulations on today's win." Amanda said cheerfully.

"Thank- thank you..." Callie said hanging up her phone.

She had never considering being nominated for the award, the thought just honestly never occurred to her. And now, she got a call saying she was in the running for an espy.

"You okay?" Addison asked, taking in her friends obviously dazed look.

"I- I... That was Amanda." Callie managed to get out. So many thoughts were swirling through her head. Good thoughts, stunned thoughts.

"Ok?" Addison asked lifting one of those perfectly shaped eyebrows. "And Amanda is?"

"I got nominated for an espy. How did she even get my number? I mean she was just like, "hi, I'm Amanda. You're nominated for an award."" Callie said wide-eyed.

"Callie, that's amazing!" Addison said, genuinely happy for her friend. "I mean, she just called you and told you?!" She practically squealed.

"Yeah, and she even knew we won today, and everything and it was just weird, and I'm..."

"You're stunned. I see that." Addison laughed. "Well congrats!" She said pulling her friend into a hug. "Oh my god, we need to tell people!" Addison said jumping up.

"Addy, no!" Callie said pulling the red head back down to the bench. "Let's wait until our team dinner or something. I'm going to go find Arizona." Callie said pressing up off her thighs and Standing.

"Hey." Callie said waking out of the locker room and into the hall where her girlfriend, and her girlfriends brother were patiently waiting. She made a brisk walk over to her blonde, grabbed her by the hips. And laid a quick and gentle kiss to her lips.

"Hi." Arizona breathed out as her big dimpled smile made its way across her face. She was so lucky. She was working in a career she loved, her brother was home safe, and she had the best girlfriend in the world. Life was amazing, she was living in w dream.

"Get a room." Tim mumbled jokingly. He had only seen his sister with one other woman, and he couldn't stand her. Lauren, even the name made him want to kick a kitten.

"Shut up." Arizona admonished, playfully hitting her brother in his chest. "You're just mad that I have a super hot, super awesome girlfriend." She said, her smile growing impossibly bigger. "Who just also happens to be really good in the sac..."

"Ah, no! I don't need to know about my baby sisters sex life!" Tim said covering his ears and shaking his head. "I know we're close. But no." He glared.

"He's right babe..." Callie said laughing pulling her in close to her. "Don't tease him. But you're very good in the sack too." She whispered, sending a shiver down Arizona's back.

How did she get so lucky? How did she find this woman who was sweet, and kind, and undeniably beautiful. Arizona had the power to be both cute, and sexy. She was Aphrodite.

Arizona's eyes found Callie's, looking, searching... God she loved her eyes. Her eyes spoke volumes, before Callie, brown eyes were just brown eyes, but now... Now brown was probably her favorite color.

"So..." Callie stated clearing her throat. She could already feel her heart beating quicker, and her center clenching with just one look from Arizona. She had to speak, or she'd have her way with her right then and there, she didn't care who saw. "We are going to dinner to celebrate, and I would really like it if you two would come." She smiled. "I also have some news."

"I'll be there." Arizona said sliding her hand into Callie's, she was in awe of how their hands just fit. Like they were made for each other. "Tim?"

"Just name the time, and the place." He smiled. Tim had only met Callie once before, and even then it was just a brief encounter. But he already liked her. He had never seen Arizona as happy as she was right now, and that's saying a lot because she was a generally happy person.

"Great!" Callie beamed as she motioned for him to start walking with her, while pulling Arizona along with her. "Addison, hurry up let's go!" She said hitting the locker room door.

"Keep your panties on Cal, I'm..." Addison stated, the words falling off her mouth. "Tim..." She said surprised.

"Hello, Addison." He smiled, a kind of awkward smile.

"What.. I mean... I thought you were leaving." She said pulling the door closed behind her.

"Callie gave my sister here, and I tickets. And I just settled in San Diego." He shrugged.

Callie and Arizona shared a look between each other. There was obviously something between these two. Sure, they had looked chummy that night at the club, but neither woman had heard anything more than that, and this was... Well, it was awkward.

"Ok then." Arizona smiled. "Let's go."

"Tim why don't you go with Addison if that's ok?" I would like to talk to your sister." Callie said looking from Arizona to Addison then over to Tim. "Is that ok addy?"

"Sure uh-Ya, fine." Addison stumbled.

"Great!" Callie beamed, a little to excitedly. "See you at hooters!" Callie smiled and pulled her girlfriend behind her.

"Did you really want to talk to me, or are you cooking something up?" Arizona asked side eyeing her girlfriend.

"Both." Callie quickly answered. "Am I wrong in assuming something happened between them?" She smirked.

"Well Tim didn't tell me anything." Arizona pouted.

"Addison didn't tell me anything either, but obviously something happened. You could feel that awkward tension." Callie laughed.

"You're kind of evil. But I like it." Arizona said laughing as they approached Callie's car. "So you said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah, I kind of got big news, and I'm going to tell everyone tonight, but I want to tell you first, well second. I kind of already told Addison." Callie said pulling out her keys. She opened Arizona's door, letting her slide in before walking around to the drivers side. She was just sliding in, when a smile worked over her face.

"What's that smile for?" Arizona questioned noticing the menacing nature of her girlfriends crooked grin.

"Tim took Addison's keys and he's driving, and he's very chivalrous." Callie smiled as her eyes tracked her best friend, and her girlfriends brother.

"My daddy taught us well. I was prepared to open your door, but you turned the tables on me." Arizona giggled leaning over for a kiss.

What was meant to be a quick peck on the lips turned into a heated, and passionate embrace. It started simple enough, just two sets of lips pressing together. But, then there was that familiar spark that was always there between them. Soon tongues were battling for dominance, and hands were roaming. Callie hadn't made out in a car like that since high school.

"Shit..." She breathed out pulling back. Her black hair was slightly messy from Arizona tugging on it, she loved it when her girlfriend tugged at her hair.

"Yeah..." Arizona agreed with a dazed smile.

"We better go." Callie laughed as she started her car and began driving out of the parking lot.

"So, what was it you wanted to tell me?" Arizona asked, fixing her hair. Apparently Callie had a thing about pulling her hair too.

"Oh! See, you're so damn hot you distract me." Callie smirked sideways at her girlfriend. "I was nominated for an espy award! Rookie of the year!" Callie said excitedly. She still couldn't believe it.

"Oh my god, Calliope! That's great!" Arizona said excitedly as that smile, that seemed to be a permanent fixture these days, took over.

"Yeah, I was shocked, still am, but that's kind of cool right?" She asked as she began her journey into Los Angeles city traffic.

"That's very cool." The blonde agreed. "But, I don't know why you're surprised, you're amazing. Everything about you is amazing." She beamed, her eyes shining with nothing but love and truth.

"Thank you..." Callie said almost shyly. "There was something else I wanted to talk to you about, well a few things." she continued.

"I'm all yours." Arizona replied. And she meant that, in every sense of the word.

"Well first, fairly certain I'm allowed to bring a date with me, and I'd really like my date to be my beautiful girlfriend." Callie smiled. "So, Arizona Robbins, will you be my date to this thing?" She asked.

"Of course!" Arizona said grabbing Callie's hand and lacing their fingers together. "I'd be honored."

"Second, I want to talk to that agent you mentioned. I think it's time for one." The Latina said squeezing her girlfriends hand just a little tighter.

"Great!" Arizona's enthusiasm was adorable. "Her name is Cristina, she's kind of, well she's hard to explain. But she's the best. She's the best of the best." She gulped. "And please don't be mad, but I kind of already talked to her about you."

"Why would I be mad?" Callie asked furrowing her brows.

"well, I don't know. I mean I know you're my girlfriend, but for all I know you had someone else in mind, and you were doing your own research, and I could have stepped on that." Arizona shrugged.

"I don't think you'd lead me in the wrong direction. I trust you, it's ok. Really." Callie said re-assuringly.

"Ok." Arizona breathed out in relief.

"I just... I have offers. And I don't know what to do." Callie shrugged.

"What offers?" Arizona asked curiously.

"Well there's powerade, and then sports illustrated..."

"Sports illustrated? Wow!" The blonde cut her off.

"Yeah, I don't know about that yet." Callie shrugged.

"Why? Baby, that's amazing! And..."

"I don't know how I feel about having my body on display like that, it's the bikini issue." Callie admitted in a shrug. "I mean there's ups and downs and I'd feel better talking to an agent about it."

Callie in a bikini. A small red bikini, that would show off her amazing curvy, yet muscled body. She had a body that could make gods cry... And it would be there for everyone to see. Everyone. With that thought Arizona gulped. Hard.

"Yeah, an agent..." Arizona managed to get out. Her throat went dry from the thought of her girlfriend in that little red bikini, but then it went dry for a whole other reason. She wasn't sure how she felt about other people seeing that.

"Hey. You ok?" Callie Asked noting tone of her girlfriend and the slightly pale look on her face.

"I'm fine." Arizona smiled, even though it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"You just..."

"I'm fine."

"Ok, well we are here. And I was kind of hoping to celebrate with my girlfriend." Callie smiled pulling up to the hooters parking lot.

"And celebrate we will. All night." Arizona promised leaning over for a kiss.

"Is that promise?" Callie asked her heart rate picking up, at the thought.

"It's a promise."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: soooo a lot happened in this chapter! Hope it wasn't too overwhelming!

Also, I try to write what you want to see, and I had requests for most of these things in here!

As always thank you for your continued support! You guys are amazing!

Your comments keep me motivated! So, let's hear it!

Xoxo


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The agent

Callie nervously fidgeted with her hair, in her visor mirror. She had straightened it, then curled it, then straightened it again leaving just a soft wave of curls in her nervous actions.

"Babe... You're going to be fine," Arizona smiled. "I'll see you in an hour."

"I wish you didn't have to go in to work." Callie sighed, leaning into her girlfriend for a kiss.

"I know, but I have to ," Arizona stated with her dimpled smile. "I promise, I'm only going to respond do some emails, grab a few of the interview papers I was working on, and then I'm all yours." She said closing the small gap between them leaving a soft kiss on her girlfriends lips.

"I'll text you as soon as I'm done." The Latina promised.

"You look beautiful, and Christina would be an idiot to not sign you. I'll see you soon," Arizona said, as she opened the door to Callie's white Mercedes. "You've got this." She added with a wink before disappearing behind the tinted ESPN doors.

Callie pulled away from the building, still nervously running her fingers through her hair. "I should just cut it." She thought with an eye roll, as she eased her way into LA traffic.

Forty-five minutes, and an ungodly amount of curse words later found Callie sitting anxiously in the lobby of Cristina Yang's hollywood city office.

"Can I get you a water? Or a juice perhaps?" A young brunette asked the nervous football player.

"I- uh... No I'm fine, thank you." Callie smiled as her knee bounced rapidly.

"Okay, if you change your mind, just let me know." She said disappearing into a long narrow hallway.

Callie picked up her phone from her bag, hovering over the touch screen. She wasn't even sure what she wanted to do. Well, that wasn't completely true. She wanted to text her girlfriend, she wanted some more words of encouragement. But, her girlfriend was at work. And, she was just being a tad bit ridiculous.

"Ms. Yang is ready for you now." The brunette smiled, as she stood in place waiting for Callie to make her move.

She took a deep breath before standing, and once again ran her long tan fingers through her hair. Giving the brunette stranger a smile, she walked up to her and then began to follow her down the winding hallways, until they ended up in an impeccably clean, yet somehow disorganized office.

"Have a seat, and she'll be in, in a minute." She stated before softly closing the door.

Callie sat, her knee still bouncing as she picked up her hand to her mouth and began chewing on her finger nails... Something she hadn't done since high school.

"Ah, Callie." A younger looking Asian woman said coming into the room.

"Hi, yes," Callie said standing as she reached out her hand. "It's nice to meet you." She smiled.

"Same, I'm Cristina. So, let's talk business." She smiled taking a seat behind her slightly dis arranged desk.

"Well, uh- I don't really know... This... You're my first agent." Callie nervously smiled, her leg still bouncing.

"I'm going to just be straight forward with you here, Callie," the slightly abrasive woman said. "You're a hot item, and I'm surprised no ones scooped you up yet." She smiled, laying her hands in her lap and sitting back in her chair. "And I'm sure you'll have many others calling you very soon. But I'm the best, I'm the best of the best, and you won't be sorry you came to meet with me." She stated confidently.

"Well, Arizona suggested I see you so..." Callie started.

"Arizona, yes, we go way back." Cristina smiled.

"well, I trust her and her judgment and so yes, you're the first, and only person I've seen." Callie said starting to feel more relaxed.

"I got your offers from powerade and sports illustrated sitting right here," Cristina said digging through some folders on her desk. "I already called them both, and got you a 20% raise for powerade and a 10% higher offer for sports illustrated." She smiled.

"Wow, that's... Well, I don't even know what they were offering, I just have the papers sitting on my table." Callie shrugged.

"Powerade wants a two year contract, one million a year, plus royalties are what they were offering. Now it's 2.4 million total if you so choose to do it," Cristina said sliding over the contracts. "Sports illustrated is offering you in total eighty- five thousand for one day of shooting. No more than eight hours, and they'll fly you to your destination of choice to do the shoot." She finished sliding over the other contract.

"I... Ok..." Callie said slightly baffled.

"I take ten percent commission on all deals, twenty if I can get you more than three million," Cristina stated Straight faced. "You're not going to find better than me. I work hard, I'm a go getter, and I'll have deals rolling in for you daily."

"Where do I sign?" Callie asked with a smile.

"Lexie, I'm going to need those contracts!" Cristina yelled, down the winding hall.

"Look these over, talk to your lawyer, and get back to me. But I really think we need to get moving on this sports illustrated issue either way, because the deadline to sign is in less than two weeks." Cristina sighed.

"I don't know how I feel about it." Callie honestly stated with a shrug.

"Why?"

"I don't know, it's.. I'm practically naked."

"You are not," the shorter woman rolled her eyes. "All the fun bits are covered, and it's great exposure for you, your team and your league. Professionally speaking, I wouldn't pass this offer up."

Callie bit her bottom lip in contemplation. There were so many pros and cons to this shoot. Okay, so, sure there was the whole she could put her name, and her teams name out there, for more than just the leagues fans. But there was also that, practically nude aspect, in which every one could see. It was a forever thing. She could never take that back.

"It's a once in a lifetime thing that they're offering you here. It can open so many doors for you." Cristina egged on, noting her potential clients silence.

"Okay," Callie relented, because why should she say no? So she was in a bikini, she wore that to the beach. So she'd be photographed, ok but someone could photograph her on the beach tomorrow, and who knows where that would get published. "Let's do it."

"Great," Cristina smiled. "Sign here, here, and here." She pointed.

"Ok, so our first deal together." Callie sighed, feeling a rush of nervous energy. How did that just happen?

"Also, I hear you're up for an espy, congratulations. Who's your date?"

"Well, that was a bit forward and abrasive." Callie thought as she bit back a laugh. "Arizona, she's... We're..."

"A couple, I figured." The agent cut her off.

"Uh- yeah."

"Here are those contracts miss yang." The slightly fidgety assistant said walking in the door.

"Great. Really we got the big hurdle out of the way. I didn't want you to miss that opportunity. Take these, read them over, consult with your lawyer and then call me. I want what's best for you, because we all win that way." Cristina smiled.

"Ok, I... Thank you." Callie said grabbing the files from her hand.

"It was great to meet you, and I look forward to your call." Cristina said offering out her hand.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you soon." Callie said still slightly dazed. Everything moved so fast, and she honestly wasn't prepared to sign anything, yet. But, somehow she was walking out with a contract in hand, and a promise to pose in a bikini for sports illustrated.

"I'll have Lexie show you out." The brazen woman smiled.

Back in her car, still baffled, Callie began reading over her contract. "This might as well be in Latin!" She mumbled turning page by page, reading over the legal document.

Pulling out her phone, she scrolled through her contacts, dialing a number she hadn't thought of in months. Dialing in a number she had hoped she wouldn't have to dial ever again, but here she was... She really needed to get a new lawyer.

She threw the documents into the passenger side of her car, flipped her phone to blue tooth mode and began driving out of the small parking lot she found, before going to Cristina Yangs office.

"Sara Burns office, how may I assist you." A cheerful voice answered.

"This is Callie Torres, I was wondering if I could..."

"Ah, yes. Ms. Torres let me patch you right though." The voice cooed...

The phone rang several times before the line was picked up. "Well, well, well... I knew it was only a matter of time before you called me." Sara's voice rang through. It was smug, and you could just hear the cocky smile that Callie was sure was fixed on her face.

"I'm not calling to chat, I'm actually calling because I have some contracts that I need you to look over." Callie said with an eye roll, even though she knew the red head on the other side of the phone couldn't see her.

"Uh-hu... Okay, well why don't you drop them by, and..."

"No, I'll fax them to you. I don't need anything signed, I just need you to break it down for me. Into, you know, English." Callie cut her off. Her head was still spinning from trying to read those stupid documents.

"Oh come on Cal, you know you want to see me." The red head teased.

"Can you just read these for me? I'll fax them when I get home." Callie said feeling overly annoyed.

"Fine," came an annoyed voice through the cars speakers. "Send them over and I'll call you tomorrow and let you know what they're all about."

"Thank you, talk to you then." Callie said quickly hanging up the phone.

She knew she needed a new lawyer, and she knew it was only a matter of time before she had to call Sara. But, she never had the time to change lawyers. The season was just too busy, and all her free time was now spent with Arizona. Still, this was awkward and uncomfortable.

Sara and Callie dated for almost a year before Callie's career took off. Sara, already an established lawyer in LA, had met Callie through a family friend. They were introduced at a dinner party hosted said friend was hosting and immediately hit it off.

Of course, they were both at very different places in their lives, still they were together for ten months trying to make it work. Callie finally decided to end it when Sara's less than optimistic attitude, and lack of confidence in her was too much to handle.

A woman's football team, especially professional, was a big stretch. Callie knew that, all the women going out for it knew that. But it was her dream, and all she wanted was somebody who would support her. And now. here she was, at the top. Signing contracts for powerade, and sports illustrated and who knows what else in the future.

So, now she supposed, she could slightly rub it in her face in a very round about way. But, she honestly didn't even really want to talk to her, especially now with Arizona in the picture. Crap! Arizona!

"Call Arizona." Callie said pushing the command button on her steering wheel. Shit, she was going to have some explaining to do.

"Hey, good lookin," Arizona answered the phone with a giggle. "How did your meeting go?"

"It went fine. I uh- are you almost done at work? I was thinking we could grab lunch. I kind of have a lot to talk to you about." Callie sighed as she pulled her sunglasses out of their holding dock.

"I am ready when you are. My boss is on vacation, so really I'm basically the only one here." The blonde stated as she rustled some papers in the background.

"Good, I'm about twenty minutes from you. See you soon."

"Ok, I'll be ready."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a celebratory lunch, Callie supposed. Well, kind of. She hadn't actually signed with Cristina yet, but she did sign with sports illustrated so that was a plus. Then there was this whole other thing, where Callie had to tell her she was going to be talking to her ex because she needed a lawyer.

"What's wrong? You look tense." Arizona said bringing Callie out of her thoughts.

"Nothing. Just, a lot happened today, that's all." Callie mustered up a smile, but it wasn't that bright shiny one she usually had, it was slightly tense and guarded.

"Did you not like Cristina?" Arizona asked furrowing her brows together.

"I liked her a lot. I'm actually thinking of signing with her." Callie said lifting her water to her lips and sipping.

They had already been served and had their food in front of them, and up to this point, Callie had managed to keep the conversation light and airy, even though she knew this was inevitable. She had no reason to feel bad. But, she was apprehensive about how Arizona would take the news of her talking to her ex. Still, she knew it had to be done.

"Then why do you look like that," Arizona asked tilting her head to one side. "You have that "I cheated on my midterm." Face going on." She answered Callie's unspoken question.

With a deep breath in through her nose, and out her mouth Callie steadied herself and decided to lay it all out. "I talked to Cristina and she gave me documents to sign," Callie started as she nervously drummed her fingers on the black linen table cover. "I couldn't understand any of it so I called my lawyer." She pushed on.

"Okay?" Arizona questioned still clearly confused.

"I used to date my lawyer. I mean we started dating, and at that point in time, my dad had suggested I get one just in case, he's so over cautious," Callie rolled her eyes. "Anyway, we were together for a while, and I just... I didn't have time, or even think to change lawyers until today." She finished her nervous banter.

"So you called your ex-girlfriend lawyer, to ask her about your new agent contract?" Arizona questioned.

"Yes."

"And you think I'd be mad because..."

"Because you totally wigged out when that nurse gave me her number. And she wasn't even anyone to me." Callie said locking her brown eyes with blue.

"Well, as much as I don't like the fact that you're having to work with your ex," Arizona said, stressing the word work. "I understand. I know you love me, and I know I love you. Plus it's not like I could say anything anyway. You're your own person." She shrugged.

"I told you this because I care about you, and I value you your opinion. I love you, and I don't want to work with her at all if it means you're going to be uncomfortable." Callie said searching those unreadable blue eyes. "I mean, I know how I felt when she just ran into your ex." Callie added quietly as she pushed around a piece of corn on her plate.

"I don't have to like it. I don't like it, but I understand it's your job. So you have to work with her every so often. Fine." Arizona shrugged.

"That's- that's it?" Callie questioned baffled, because this was not what she was expecting, how was Arizona being so calm about all of this.

"That has to be it." Arizona shrugged taking a sip of water. "Unless... Well, unless you still have feelings for her." Blue eyes widened with alarm.

"No! Not at all!" Callie exclaimed loudly. "I'm crazy about you, baby." She smiled reaching out to take Arizona's hand on hers.

"So, see! No problem. I'm excited and I hope you work with Cristina, she's great." Arizona's dimples popped

"She is. I mean she's a bit brash, and slightly abrasive but she seems like she'd be a good agent." Callie laughed, remembering their brief, yet eye opening interaction.

"Yeah, she can be." Arizona giggled, reveling in the way she and Callie's hands fit together. They just fit!

"She had be sign with sports illustrated, and I didn't even sign with her yet. But she's my agent on that one at least." Callie laughed rolling her eyes.

And suddenly that warm hand that was in hers was gone. Her hand fell to the table unceremoniously with a slight thud. She immediately missed the warmth, and felt a surge of confusion. "Arizona?"

"She- you- what... When did... So you're doing sports illustrated?" She questioned in a jumble of words.

"Yeah, the deadline to say yes or no was fast approaching," Callie shrugged. "Cristina said it would be good for the team and my career and you trust her so I trusted her judgment." She cleared her throat.

"Yeah, that's great." Arizona forced a smile, although it didn't quite meet her eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N:

In honor of Super Bowl 49 here's a Monday chapter for you!

So, Arizona is cool with the ex, but unsure about the sports illustrated thing. What do you thinks going to happen?!

Let's hear it peeps!


End file.
